<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The decendent of Sparda by GhostRuby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586277">The decendent of Sparda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRuby/pseuds/GhostRuby'>GhostRuby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decendent of Sparda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), F/F, F/M, Help, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Good With Kids, Midoriya izuku is depressed, Multi, My First Fanfic, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRuby/pseuds/GhostRuby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In future that's long since forgotten the war between the demons a child will be given the responsibility of holding them back once they resurface. He will become a hero but not the kind he thought he'd be.</p><p> </p><p>**I need to think up a better summary, this sounds like a bad movie trailer**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Trish (Devil May Cry), Midoriya Izuku &amp; Trish (Devil May Cry), Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Decendent of Sparda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay sooooo this is my first fic, so expect to see some clumsy writing maybe some spelling errors here and there because I'm still trying to figure this out and also tags, tags are hard.</p><p> </p><p>If y'all can think up a better fic name I'm open to suggestions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry kid but to be a hero you need power or you'd be nothing but a liability." All mights words kept repeating in his head over and over and over and well you get it. With each repeat he could feel his spirit break more.</p><p>"He's All Might he's the number one hero so he must be right, I'm nothing more that a walking punching bag why would I think I'm even close to hero material I couldn't even fall back off a building correctly." Izuku muttered to himself until a loud explosion derailed his train of thought and brought his attention to the hero fight. 'Must have wandered over here out of instinct, wonder who the heros are?' He wondered as he pushed his way over to the front of the crowd and felt sick with guilt, the villain the heros were fighting was none other than the slime villain that All Might had saved him from under the overpass holding a hostage.</p><p>'oh god this is all my fault he must have fallen out of All Mights pocket when I grabbed on! Why why do I only make things worse?! All Might's right I really hav-' another explosion pulled him out of his head drawing his attention to the hostage, it was Kacchan, Kacchan was the hostage, he was suffocating and the heros weren't helping him. His eyes caught Bakugos again and Izuku bolted forward much to the surprise of everyone including the boy himself 'why am I running I shouldn't be running, I can hear them telling me to stop but I can't stop!'</p><p>"Oh it's you again hey little pipsqueak you really missed me that much huh well I don't need ya so scram!" The slime spoke through grinning teeth as he shot a few tentacles of slime at the boy aiming to impale him.</p><p>Izuku saw them and everything slowed to a crawl. He could see them closing in inch by inch and on instinct he jumped forward twisting his body to the side dodging past all but one that grazed his thigh.<br/>
He saw them start retracting back to the body thinking fast he grabbed onto one and was yanked forward towards the slime, swinging his legs forward and slamming foot first into the villains eye making him scream out in pain.</p><p>'oh god how'd I do that I don't know how to do that I wasn't supposed to do that no stop save Kacchan now break down later' izuku punched his fist into the slime moving around until he grabbed the back of Bakugos jacket pulling him out with a grunt and throwing him towards the shocked heros and started running to them himself.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going you little shit!" A voice yelled a very angry voice.</p><p>Izuku made the mistake of stopping as he turned around he could see large yellow teeth making their way towards him, he shut his eyes and waited for the pain to start, he waited and waited but it never came.</p><p>"Can't believe it took a kid like you running in just to make me move, don't worry kid FOR I AM HERE!" All Might shouted before bringing his first back and punched the villian with the force of a hurricane smearing him across the stores and walls.</p><p>It suddenly began to rain.</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>Izuku slowly opened the door to his apartment and just as slowly closed it once he got inside, he let out a long sigh once he noticed his mother once home. He loved his mother to death don't get him wrong but he really didn't need to be crushed in one of her bear hugs, he's pretty sure once news of what he did reached her she might break his ribs from worry.</p><p>The moment he entered his room he dropped his worn red pack on the floor and collapsed on to his bed. After getting scolded by the pro heros and then threatened by Kacchan he just wanted to rest, sadly for the boy he wouldn't be resting just yet as he heard the apartment door slam open signaling his mother's arrival 'shoot'.</p><p>"IZUKUUUUUUUU!" he heard her yell before his own door burst open and felt her tackle him, crushing him in a hug.</p><p>'yup feel my ribs creeking I think she's about to break them!' "m-mom I'm o-okay please a-air!"</p><p>"O-oh I'm sorry it's just you almost got hurt! Mitsuki called me and said she saw you on the news. Do you know how worried I was thinking you'd gotten seriously injured!?" She said crying into his shoulder, like really crying like he needs a new shirt crying.</p><p>He wiggled his arms free and returned the hug albeit a lot more gently than his mother. "I'm okay mom don't worry I'm safe" </p><p>After a few more minutes of crying and hugging it out Inko let go of Izuku and rubbed her eyes dry "H-how about I prepare some dinner we can have your favorite tonight, how's that sound?"</p><p>"Sounds great mom let me just shower and get changed."</p><p>She nodded and exited the room tying her bun back up.</p><p>"Oh and mom is it okay if I take my last year online, you don't have to say yes I just want to talk it over?" </p><p>Inko turned back around and smiled "of course honey I don't mind, as long as you keep your grades u-" she paused and frowned</p><p>Izuku tilts his head slightly "mom?"</p><p>"Oh sorry honey it's just" she walked closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair "your roots are greying"</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>Somewhere far away in the ruins of an old city...</p><p>A heeled boot slammed down on a writhing patch doll causing it to explode before the figure began to walk away. The figure stopped and began looking around confused.</p><p>"Odd I could have sworn I felt him just now." Spoke a feminine voice, the figure shrugged and zipped up her leather jacket and whistled "come here calvary" she called out slipping on a pair of shades.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku woke up choking back a scream, I could feel his clothes sticking to his body from how heavy he'd been sweating. Something didn't feel right, that dream didn't feel right. He got out of bed and looked over to his alarm clock. <em>'2 am I shouldn't be awake and I doubt I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon'</em> he sat down on his desk chair and looked around his room.</p>
<p>"Still not used to this" he mumbled staring at his blank walls.</p>
<p>It's been three weeks since he'd started taking homeschooling, three weeks since he'd taken down his All Might merchandise and a month since the slime villain. Safe to say he's been adjusting, he's doing well but still adjusting.</p>
<p>His dream comes back to him, "Redgrave, 66 slum avenue, residential area" he pulled out a notebook and wrote each word down the only concrete things he seemed to remember from his dream, he paused for a moment before continuing<br/>"Devil May Cry"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~×~LINE BREAK~×~</p>
<p>(One month later)</p>
<p>It's a bit of convincing (a lot of convincing) but he'd managed to get his mother's approval to head over, he doesn't even want to think about the process of getting here itself but he was finally here! In the ruins of an old city, with no one around but the rats... 'maybe this was a bad idea but it's too late to turn back now' he started to make his way to the location of his dream getting turned around here and there due to lack of landmarks until he heard a scream coming from his left and was barely able to dodge a swing of a scythe.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh! What the heck what are you?!" He took another step back as the robed skeletal creature swiped at him again, the blade tip catching at his shirt tearing the front "aw come on I really liked this shirt!" Izuku dodged back again bumping against a figure, turning around hoping it was someone who could help him. His hope quickly fizzled out as soon he saw it was another identical skeleton to the one attacking him.</p>
<p>"W-who are you?!"</p>
<p>Ducking down to avoid it's hand, Izuku started running again, spotting two more skeletons crawling out from behind the rubber of another building. <em>'how many of these guys are there, does he have some sort of cloning quirk or is it some kind of summoning quick and these are the familiars that's so cool I wonder how strong they are does he have a lim-'</em> his thoughts were immediately cut off when the building he was running by exploded throwing rubble everywhere. He slammed against the adjacent wall cratering it slightly barely dodging what he assumed must have been the sign of the place that was now embedded into the wall next to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'love planet, I wonder what kind of place that was'</em>
</p>
<p>Groaning he picks himself off the floor and is met face to face with a robed skull, a very big robed skull. Before izuku could react it's jaw opens wide letting out a low screech as it swings it's glowing purple scythe downward. Izuku brings his arms up and shuts his eyes tight waiting for the weapon to tear into him but before any of that he hears the sound of thunder and a pained howl then the sound of something colliding with concrete.</p>
<p>"Well this is unexpected, we don't usually see visitors on this side of town, so why don't you tell me why a cutie like you is all the way out here?"</p>
<p>He lowered his hands and looked up, in front of him stood a tall blonde woman, her hair reaching just past her waist. She wore a black leather jacket that stopped just before her stomach, a skull with horns embroidered on the back with lighting crisscrossing all over it, double belts, a choker and matching pair of leather pants and high-heel boots.</p>
<p>"E-excuse me, w-who are you?"</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah I asked first, besides I don't exactly think you're in a position to ask questions but if you must know" she reached behind her back and pulled out twin black pistols firing them over her shoulders at two monsters jumping at her. "The names Trish welcome to my little piece of hell"</p>
<p>~×~×~×~×~</p>
<p>Trish really didn't know what to think of the weird kid she found herself defending from a pack of Hell prides. Landing on one of their heads she flipped herself forward bringing down a lightning coated boot against the demon returning it to sand.</p>
<p>
  <em>'i mean he doesn't even look older than a teenager, a scrawny one at that, how'd he even get this far?'</em>
</p>
<p>She shoved the barrel of Ombra into the pride's mouth, blowing it and the one behind it's head to dust as she ducked under attacks of three more demons twisting her body and sitting herself at the top of the crossed blades.</p>
<p>"Come on guys weren't you taught it's rude to gang up on a lady, have you no shame." She teased and charged her body with lighting electrocuting the three demons.</p>
<p>"Alright back to you little guy so tell me why you're he-" the adjacent building exploded as the hell vanguard screened in rage before charging straight at Trish.</p>
<p>"Oh I forgot about you, Cavalier!" She camly called out</p>
<p>The vanguard swung it's blade down on Trish only inches away from her skin before getting shoved aside by an armored motorcycle with two long spears in the front. The cycle pivoted forward spinning around the front tire and bringing it's rear one down on it's head revving itself as the tire opened up with sharp blades tearing the vanguard to pieces.</p>
<p>With that dead and done Trish turned back around to face the scrawny teenager finding him gawking at her and very pale.</p>
<p>"So kid what's your name?"</p>
<p>The kid seemed to snap out of his shock and shook his head as he got up off the floor.</p>
<p>"I-I-Izuku ma'am Izuku M-M-Midoriya!"</p>
<p><em>'wow nervous kid, okay at least I've got a name now' she</em> walked around him looking him up and down.</p>
<p>"Alright izuku so tell me what's a kid like you doing in a place like this, I doubt you're just sightseeing."</p>
<p>"Y-yes ma'am I-I'm looking for a um a place called the residential area and I think a building with Devil May Cry on it, d-do you happen to know where that might be?"</p>
<p><em>'this kid can't be serious' Trish</em> hadn't felt shock in well a long time<em> 'how does this kid know that name, wonder what else he knows' seemed</em> she wouldn't have to wait long to find out</p>
<p>"A-also I'm looking f-for a man named um D-Dante?" He stuttered</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"U-um miss Trish?"</p>
<p>"Huh oh um sorry just um did you say Dante?"</p>
<p>The kid nodded weakly looking increasingly more anxious. "I-if it's a bother I can just leave and start looking on my own I don't want to take away more of your ti-"</p>
<p>"Haha no kid it's fine sorry it's just I haven't heard that name in a long time, sorry kid but Dante's been gone for a long time."</p>
<p>"O-oh" Izuku looked down frowning</p>
<p>Trish rubbed the back of her head sighing <em>'</em><em>why does this kid look like a kicked puppy, that just isn't fair' she</em> stepped closer to him and ruffled his hair</p>
<p>"Chin up kid, maybe I can help you, let's start with why you're looking for Dante then we can go from there. Who told ya about Dante and Devil May Cry?"</p>
<p>Izuku pouted up at the tall blonde and removed her hand "well um no one told me actually, I um okay please don't laugh but I had this really weird dream and the only things I vividly remember are the words Redgrave, 66 slums avenue, Devil May Cry and recently the name Dante and I figured maybe he can help me figure out why I keep having that weird dream I can't remember which is really annoying because it must be important but I can't remember so why do I keep having it and-"</p>
<p>Trish rests her hand on his shoulder stopping his word vomit "woah woah, calm down kid okay let's see if I can help, I know where Devil May Cry is it's actually where I live, it used to be a business owned by Dante so let's head there."</p>
<p>
  <em>'and hopefully maybe figure this out'</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay ma'am" izuku nodded</p>
<p>"And it's just Trish none of this ma'am business, it makes me feel old"</p>
<p>"Yes ma- I mean yes Trish" his cheek gained a light blush</p>
<p>"Good now" she whistled calling over the red armored motorcycle "get on"</p>
<p>"...EEEEHHHHHHH!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~×~×~**LINE BREAK**~×~×~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cavaliere came to a screeching halt in front of the Devil May Cry shop and all Izuku could really focus on was on trying to keep his breakfast inside.</p>
<p>"And we're here! Please mind your footing as you step off the ride." Trish said followed by Cavaliere revving its engine.</p>
<p>Izuku numbly got off the bike stumbling slightly as he tried to get his bearings "t-that was terrifying!" He screamed clutching his chest "I can't believe I didn't pass out."</p>
<p>Trish started laughing as she made her way into the building "come on in kid let's talk"</p>
<p>Izuku took a few more deep breaths before walking towards the door, he turned around and waved to the bike "thank you for the ride Cavaliere" he's not sure why he did that but it just felt like something he should do. The bike revved twice in response.</p>
<p>"Wow" stepping inside he marveled at the sheer volume of items on the walls from weapons to albums to...heads?</p>
<p>"U-um ma- um Trish are the h-heads real?" He asked slightly shaking <em>'</em><em>w-what kind of person mounts these kinds of things on their walls! Are these people!?' he</em> internally panicked</p>
<p>"Dante's the kind of person kid and no these aren't people just some demon trophies" Trish called back from somewhere</p>
<p>Guess those weren't internal thoughts <em>'i thought I was getting better with my muttering'</em></p>
<p>He continued to walk around when he felt something pull at him, it wasn't anything physical or mental like a memory bit more of something was pulling on his very soul. He stopped and turned to the desk resting in the middle of the room, his eyes focusing on the sword hanging from the pillar next to it unaware of himself slowly walking closer to it. The sword was a bit larger than izuku himself, the sword itself being double edged with some strange rough material between the blades, at the end of the hilt sat a deep red gem, the cross guard simple four long talons.</p>
<p>"Okay kid let's talk but first I gotta piz-" Trish stopped once she saw izuku reach for the blade "wait kid be careful!" She reached out to stop him just as his fingers touched the rough stone.</p>
<p>"Huh?" He turned to look at Trish when suddenly the blade split open down the middle startling doth of them, the swirling magma core glowed radiating heat making izuku fall backwards.</p>
<p>"W-whats going on miss Trish d-did I do something wrong!?"</p>
<p>Trish just stood there for the third time in one day shocked, the sword reacted, <strong>Dante's </strong>sword activated for this random kid.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Holy shit'</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey kid remember when you asked about your dream, well I think I've got some answers." She walked over to him and helped him up</p>
<p>Izuku looked up at Trish waiting for his supposed answer</p>
<p>She smirked and patted his shoulder<br/>"Welcome to Devil May Cry Izuku Midoriya Descendant of Sparda" she turned around and sat on the desk "blood of Dante."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to say something since I have no idea how to organically put them into the story.</p><p>Okay first things first, inko is still her lovable self just now tall curvy inko istead of plump must protect inko</p><p>Second izuku is currently a little bit weaker than Dante pre awakening in dmc 3</p><p>Third...thrid...I have nothing for third just enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd done it, she finally had it in her hands, it's taken weeks to find but she'd done it!</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the street a girl with short purple hair and Jack's for earlobes held up a vinyl but not just any vinyl, the postmodern horror vinyl by the late BMTH and it was hers!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I can't wait to play you. Maybe mom could join me, she's always nagging about vinyls sounding better than digital maybe now she'll give the band a chance?"</p><p> </p><p>As she kept walking she noticed two girls leaning against the railing of Takoba beach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'huh why are they there, isn't this beach some sort of junk yard?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She focused her hearing more and could hear grunts and steel being moved around and thrown into what she assumed was a garbage container. Her curiosity peaked and she decided to get closer and see what had caught the girl's attention.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Just one peak and then back home, I doubt it's anything to interest- oh'</em></p><p> </p><p>Turns out it was something interesting, on the surprisingly clean beach was a tall man with wild green hair and tall lean muscular build, carrying the rusted remains of a car over his head. She could see his muscles tightening as he moved it to be more stable to carry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'wow he's really, really...he's really something wow is it getting warmer'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyoka rubbed the back of her neck feeling strangely warm</p><p> </p><p>"Hey girl here to enjoy the view too?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyoka turned to the voice leaning against the railing, the girl had light pink skin and hair with two yellow horns sticking out from her head, her most striking feature however where the black sclera and gold iris <em>'</em><em>When did I get so close?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh uh no, no not really I was just curious what was going on over here"</p><p> </p><p>The girl hummed seeming to lean closer to the railing as the boy on the beach stretched his arms and back, a light lilac blush spread across her face. Kyoka looked over to the girl a fair distance away and could see a black on her face as when, only slightly obscured by her brown bob cut. She turned her attention back to the pink skinned girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that girl over there is oogling your boyfriend"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm he's not my boyfriend and I already tryed, told me he's too busy to be dating at the moment" the girl sighed whistfully "I mean I can respect it but it doesn't mean I'm not disappointed."</p><p> </p><p>Kyoka turned back to the beach and watched the mystery man stack two washing machines on top of each other and carry them over to the large trash container.</p><p> </p><p>"So you've resorted to just stare at him from after?"</p><p> </p><p>The pink girl turned to face me and grinned "I mean you don't have to make it sound so creepy but yeah I guess I am, just until he can start dating then I'ma snach him up!" She turned back to watching</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kyoka turned back to the beach, Greenie turned to look over in their direction, she saw him blink a few times before awkwardly waveing over at us with an equally awkward smile as his other hand rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>With a small huff and a smile Kyoka waved back before turning around to continue her journey home "enjoy your show I guess, just be safe" she called over to the other girl and heard a "mhmm" in return. Kyoka sighed and held up the album again grinning. "Jamming session!"</p><p> </p><p>Her mind flashed back to the boys chiseled body and awkward smile, kyoka blushed and shook her head </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'go away bad thought, plus I doubt we'll ever get to talk in person...wonder if he'd be a good cuddler?'</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~×~×~LINEBREAK~×~×~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Izuku rubbed the back of his head again trying to get used to his new haircut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'i know I said I just wanted it shorter but I guess I should have been more specific'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His large bushy green hair was mostly gone, now he sported an undercut with his wild green hair untouched at the top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'guess what's done is done, maybe I'll grow to like it'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his hand and continued walking through the shopping district, passing by he'd decided to get a haircut on a whim and his head felt cooler and lighter.</p><p> </p><p>It's been two weeks since he'd gotten back from the city ruins and finished those 6 months of hell with Trish. He shuddered remembering the training (torture) she put him through, curse his enhanced stamina!</p><p> </p><p>He blinked and realized he's standing in front of his apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Trish was right, I really do get lost in my head too often, at least I've gotten the mumbling under control...I think.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He searched around in his pockets for his keys and sighed when he couldn't find them. <em>'damn guess I left them somewhere inside, hopefully Trish and Mom are still home' he</em> brought his hand up and knocked a few times on the door.</p><p> </p><p>~×~×~Flashback~×~×~</p><p> </p><p>He'd been eating lunch with Trish when he'd asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to come with you kid?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean yeah why not, there's a spare guest room and my moms actually been really eager to meet you"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah I see- wait you've been talking about me to your mom?</p><p> </p><p>Izuku tilted his head a bit confused"yeah? Other than how I'm doing and how she's doing we talk about you, mom says she'd like you to come and stay with us, she said and I quote *"I don't like the idea of that nice woman being alone out there"* so what do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Trish leaned back on the plush desk chair gently spinning around "I don't know kid you'll have to see me everyday, you sure you can handle that" she said teasingly expecting a sassy come back, but instead she got</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure I can handle it, you're like family shouldn't be too hard"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence before Trish just sighed smiling "alright kid you've won me over I'll go back with yeah" she moved over and ruffled his hair "just tell me about your mom first, wanna know what she looks like at least"</p><p> </p><p>~×~×~end of flashback~×~×~</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to knock again the door swings open and his mother pulls him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your trip Izuku, anything interesting happened on the way?" She asked quickly, continuing to hold me outside the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed and hugged the curvy woman back "hi Mom and no nothing too exciting, oh but I did get a haircut"</p><p> </p><p>Inko giggled and stepped back "sweetie cutting back your hair a centimeters doesn't count as- oh you actually got a haircut" </p><p> </p><p>I bowed down a little giving her easier access to my hair, after his growth spurt he now stood a solid six feet, eight inches taller than his mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm I think you look handsome sweetie"</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe thanks Mom" he raised himself back up and looked at his mother, and tilted his head "hey Mom are you alright, did you trip running to the door?"</p><p> </p><p>Inko tensed up and gave him a wobbly smile as she smoothed out her wrinkled sweater and skirt "Y-yeah sorry I was just excited to see you!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head <em>'yeah still feels weird'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Mom I've been back for almost a month"</p><p> </p><p>"After being away for seven!" She shot back before hugging me again "just happy to have you home"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and returned the hug smiling "missed you too Mom"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh are we doing a group hug let me just"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the two greenets were hugged and lifted off the ground. Inko let out a squeak and tightened her hold on me while Trish just laughed.</p><p> </p><p><em>'After all my training, how does my mom still make my ribs creek?!'</em> Izuku taps Trish on the side "help. Can't. Breath!"</p><p> </p><p>Trish laughs and puts the two down and with that Inko releases Izuku and in came air. Being taller than her didn't stop her from picking him up every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>"So did you finish it?" Trish turned to him raising an eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'her hairs a mess…'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it's almost done"</p><p> </p><p>"And…"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and turned to fully face her and bowed a full ninety degrees "you were right oh all powerful one it did take about a month to complete my given task" he said as if speaking to royalty.</p><p> </p><p>Trish patted his head standing tall and proud "It's good you can admit to your wrongs on faithful manservant, now I believe we'll spend your last free week training on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku went pale and slowly stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>"T-training?"</p><p> </p><p>Trish smirked "Yes Izuku training, just a bit of sparing don't worry we'll just be testing your hand to hand and reflexes"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku somehow paled even further</p><p> </p><p>~×~×~FLASHBACK~×~×~</p><p> </p><p>(Week 5 in the city ruins)</p><p> </p><p>"alright Izuku I think it's finally time to raise your training intensity" Trish called out watching him dodge a prides sythe and drove his sword into its chest and stood up spinning around cleaving the demon in two and shooting two shots into its head returning it to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Panting he turned and looked at her "n-next level miss Trish?"</p><p> </p><p>She grinned and kicked up a softball piece of rubble into her hand "yeah we're gonna improve your reflexes, NOW DODGE!"</p><p> </p><p>~×~×~end of flashback~×~×~</p><p> </p><p>Izuku shook his head returning to the present "p-please be gentle?"</p><p> </p><p>Trish laughed and patted his shoulder</p><p>"Hahaha no sorry kid you're getting the full treatment"</p><p> </p><p>And with that the last of Izuku's hope of a relaxing week died and in it's place and in it's place was the promise of pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'damn it'</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next day Izuku and Trish made their way to the cleaned beach. Trish in her standard outfit but with flat below the knee boots and Izuku in red shorts and a loose white tank top and red high tops.</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku we need to talk about your definition of 'almost cleaned' this place is practically spotless!" She gestured to around the beach</p><p> </p><p>Izuku chuckled as he looked around</p><p>"I know but I still want to dig through the sand just to be safe"</p><p> </p><p>Trish shakes her head as she moves down to the beach</p><p> </p><p>"Kid you are too much you know that" </p><p> </p><p>"Hehe maybe, so what are the rul-" he didn't get to ask as a boot impacted the side of his face sending him spinning onto his back</p><p> </p><p>"First one to three down owes the winner lunch"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku picked himself up groaning</p><p>
  <em>'i should have seen that one coming'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back as another round house kick came flying towards him, bending further backwards heplanted his palms down on the sand and flipped himself back wards and jumping forward slamming his fist into Trish's gut pushing her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal"</p><p> </p><p>Trish smirked as she rubbed her stomach</p><p>
  <em>'he's gotten strong good maybe he'll gain it soon'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright kid let's do this there's this new italian restaurant that's promising some really good pizza" without warning she dashed forward and round two began</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kyoka made her way to the beach carrying four bottles of water in her backpack.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I'm just going over to say hi and offer him some water that's it okay kyoka you're just there to say hi and offer him water…' kyoka</em> stopped and slammed her head against a nearby wall</p><p> </p><p>"OH WHO AM I KIDDING, okay kyoka get your shit together and walk over there and say high and if you stay to watch him workout a little who's gonna blame you?!"</p><p> </p><p>With renewed resolve kyoka continued her journey.</p><p> </p><p>Once she made it to the railing her eyes widened widened, she ran to the railing and leaned forward not believing what she was seeing</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'w-what the hell?!'</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He should be thankful it's only 3 drops to win, he really should be thankful she's not going to drive him into the ground…again but here's the thing</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'OW OW OW! Why is she using her lightning!?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku parried another punch aimed for his head throwing a punch and having his parried, a kick getting block a fist making contact and vice versa over and over. One of Izuku's punches lead to him being thrown over Trish's should and onto the sand leaving a small crater, he rolled away from a stomp on if head and pushed himself onto his feet pivoting on his foot for a round house kick to the back of her head but it seemed Trish had the same idea and their legs crossed mid air displacing the sand around them.</p><p> </p><p>"R-really putting me through my paces today huh Trish" He spoke through gritted teeth pushing he leg back slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh course kid" grunting she put more force pushing his leg back "wouldn't be a good training spar if I held back too much!"</p><p>With one more push she forced his leg back to the ground turning his back to her and followed it with a kick to Izuku's back sending him slamming against the concrete boarder of the beach.</p><p> </p><p><em>'ugh I'm gonna feel that in the morning.' pushing</em> himself off the wall he fell onto his back groaning for his aching ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>Trusted walked up to him and smiled at him "comfy down there kid?"</p><p> </p><p>All he did was groan</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I like to hear, now on to you missy how may we help you?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku heard a Yelp and turned his head down and looked at the railing of the beach now noticing a girl with purple hair and a flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>"Um uh sup?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyouka and izuku actually interact!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You guys have a really brutal definition of training."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Trish doesn't exactly know have a "easy" mode, only a "normal" and "hope you're ready for pain!" mode so I've learned to adjust." Midoriya said as he scratched his head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoka hummed and passed him a second bottle of water which he immediately drained half of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>'geez he didn't even look that thirsty'</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how long have you two been training together?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For a while now, don't really when we started" Trish shrugged as she continued to text on her phone ignoring the confused look Izuku was giving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Kyoka what brought you out here this early in the morning?" Izuku asked innocently enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"K-Kyoka?" She blushed and turned to face him her jacks coiling up to strike</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku realising what'd he done also blushed and started waving his hands in front of himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh gosh I'm so sorry I'm just so used to calling Trish Trish I called you that by accident oh gosh I'm so sorry I'll try to stop doing that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoka sighed and lowered her jacks a light blush still present on her face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>'Whatever'</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-It's fine greenie if it's what you're use to, y-you can call me Kyoka" she mumbled the last part but it seemed izuku heard</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked a couple times "wait really, are you sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome then you can call me Izuku if you want!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to look at him and was nearly blinded by his smile. She squints her eyes hoping to protect them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's so bright!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish casually watched the interaction smirking at her phone as she recorded them, seemingly forgetting that she was there at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright you love birds I need to go run an errand so I'm going to leave you two be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pocketed her phone and walked up the stairs, leaving two embarrassed and stuttering teenagers "see you back home Izuku!" And just like that she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku just wanted to die but he'd settle for the beach swallowing him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm s-s-so sorry about that she loves teasing me and you got caught in the crossfire!" He waved his arms around trying to calm his blush, Kyoka didn't seem to have much luck on that front either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-It's fine it's fine, like you said she's teasing yup and I'm fine!" She stuttered back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes the two got themselves under control. Izuku stood up and finished his bottle of water throwing the two empty ones away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess today's training is cancelled, thanks for that I owe you one" he said smiling over to her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is training with her really that brutal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's eyes dimmed slightly as he gained a far away look</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~×~×~Flashback~×~×~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Izuku it's just a hell vanguard it shouldn't be a problem for you!" Trish called out from her spot leaning against Cavaliere R.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FOR YOU MAYB-" the vanguard teleported from under izuku and grabbed his ankle and began quickly dragging him over to a pile of rubble and slamming him into it shattering many slabs and kicking up large clouds of dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish winced from the sight "ooh that's gotta hurt, maybe I got a bit carried away?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Izuku get thrown out of the dust cloud and against another wall, clothes torn to ribbons but not bloodied and no open wounds on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SON OF A BITCH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish blinked at the sudden cures, izuku doesn't usually curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright you wanna play like that we'll come here dollar store skeletor let's dance come on i'm getting bored here!" Izuku taunted slamming his training sword into the ground and whistled while clapping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vanguard became irritated and let out a shrill screech as it charged into izuku sending them both crashing through the remains of two buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later izuku stumbled back to Trish sword in hand and covered in dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you don't kid, but I bet you wish you could"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~Flashback ends~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...yeah it can be...can we talk about something else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoka nodded and stood up and put on her backpack "yeah I don't mind, but I do have one more question, how long have you been cleaning this beach I remember it looking like a junkyard last time I came here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku hummed as he looked around at the beach "almost a month I think"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyokas head snapped over to him, her eyes wide "a month...you cleaned that disaster in a month?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku recoiled slightly, startled by her volume and meekly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyokas brain was crashing, she just couldn't understand why someone would solo that disaster</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "W-well at first I just thought I'd be something good I could do for the community, then when I brought it up Trish bet it wouldn't take more than a month I said it would and well I lost that bet, then about maybe a third of the way through I realized I could sell the metal scrap and make a little money off of it but then a weird pink haired girl started yelling at me about ruining her baby making material and that was a whole fiasco so I just filled a shipping crate full of electronic garbage and she took that then-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay I get it!" She signed and just stared at him in disbelief as he apologized for his rambling"so you started because you thought it'd be the right thing to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded meekly "yeah I mean, it'd be a waste if this place just stayed a junkyard don't you think?" He smiled at her, he had the audacity to smile like that at her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For what felt like the hundredth time that day she sighed shaking her head "you are too much you know that, like I swear are you like the closest thing to perfect there is dude?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed and shrugged "I-I wouldn't say I'm perfect I just did what felt right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'okay he seems way too nice, there's gotta be some catch he just can't be real'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were passing an alleyway kyoka heard a meow and the rattling of trash bins, she let out a yelp when a black tabby cat with heterochromatic eyes run out and up the greenets leg and inside his tank top hanging her front legs out of his neck line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku laughed as he pet the strange feline</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sorry kyoka I got distracted, I'd like you to meet lady, lady this is my new friend kyoka!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat turned to me and looked me up and down with it's brown and blue eyes. Well it felt like she was looking me up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'why do I feel threatened by a cat?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady let out a quiet meow and pushed her head against Izuku's hand demanding more pets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well looks like she approves of you!" He said smiling in my direction, continuing to scratch behind the cat's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...Fuck maybe he is just that nice'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyokas continued to watch him scratch the cat, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'there's no way I'd have a chance with him.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why'd you name her lady, sounds like you couldn't think of anything and just went with her gender."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled and pulled the cat out of his shirt and let her rest over his shoulders and around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trish said the eyes remind her of a friend, they called her lady so I call her Lady" he gave the cat another scratch "besides I think she likes it or she wouldn't answer to it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyokas shook her head "you are one weird dude green, so do you like rock music?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded his head "love it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've been spelling Kyouka wrong *smacks lips* welp I'll try not to do that again in the future.</p><p>So I have some ideas and I figured it'd be fun to get y'all's input.</p><p>Should Izukus first devilarm be a gun or a melee?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So it begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You nervous?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trish I swear upon all that is unholy if you ask me that one more time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka covered her mouth in an attempt to poorly hide her giggles as she stood at the entrance with Izuku and Trish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay I'm sorry I'm just messing with you, just trust me kid you'll do fine we've been training for this." She patted his shoulder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and ran his fingers through his graying hair, it was about a third grey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look on the bright side green we can be nervous wrecks together?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...why did that sound like a question?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka just laughed and grabbed the sleeve of his black and green leather jacket pulling him through the U.A gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye Trish we'll see you later!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait I'm not ready, crud okay bye Trish!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish waved them away chuckling <em>'they'll be fine'</em>. She went over to Cavaliere R and hoped on and felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and smiled at the caller ID.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey honey how can I help you? No I'm not busy I just finished dropping off Izuku. Yeah I can pick some up for you, okay I'll see you in a bit." She sent a kiss through the phone and hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If Dante could see me now... actually I would rather he not, I don't think I'd survive the horrible jokes'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on her shades and revved up Cavaliere and drove off to run her errand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku was starting to regret coming in casual clothing, it wasn't even anything too crazy and people still stared!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked through the halls with Kyouka wearing a pine green leather jacket with black stripes around the biceps and black shoulder paddings, under that was a thin black hoodie covering a white shirt, he for pants he just had some standard black skinny jeans and red high tops. He fiddled with the red headphones his mother bought him for his birthday and awkwardly waved at another group of staring girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"K-Kyouka help, everyone keeps staring at me!" He whispered to her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka on her end was trying not to stare at him, only slightly failing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'okay keep it together he's just Izuku normal, hot, punk Izuku...I hope we get separate testing rooms'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored his plea for help and continued on forward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe next time don't look so hot" he mumbled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOTHING!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later after taking the written portion they reunited in the auditorium and took their seats with Kyouka sitting in the row behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder who's going to brief us, I know that the staff at U.A is made up of mostly heros but I didn't really have the time to check."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka leaned forward closer to him and saw that he'd pulled out a weird leather bound notebook with…wow those were a lot of words okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Green what the fuck I just felt like I looked into some forbidden knowledge"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She points to his book</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you even read that I got a headache just from looking down at the page!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooooh um, I mean it's probably because it's coded I mean, I write a lot about heros and stuff and wouldn't want that to be read you know." He smiled sheepishly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monitor at the front to the front turned on and a loud high pitched voice sounded through the building as a man with a large blond... whatever that was stepped up to the podium to brief the hero hopefuls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well there's your answer green, mind telling me who that is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that's present mic he's been a hero for a few years and has his own radio show, I tune into it every other day it's fun!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku was practically vibrating in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were instructed to check under their seats for a document explaining the practical portion of the exam, he was in the middle of explaining the exam when a tall blue hair boy with rectangular glasses abruptly stood up and waved his hand through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me sir I have a question pertaining to the information presented on this document! You've mentioned three different robots but there are clearly four on this paper, has U.A not checked their own documents this is truly unbecoming of such a prestigious university such as this you should be ashamed and you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and chopped his hand in Izuku's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A hooligan such as you should not be here if you are not going to dress in your uniform! Have you no school pride or respect for this establishment!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just wanted to curl up and vanish as the tall rude boy turned everyone's attention to him and continued to yell at him for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't have one jackass he's homeschooled and sit down you're causing a disruption, he hasn't done anything but listen to the instructor!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka huffed and sat back down on her chair grumbling about "idiots" and "impatient assholes" but Izuku just turned to her and gave her a thankful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to the boy, he sputtered and continued to chop his arm in the air before present mic asked him to sit back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To answer your question little listener the forth robot isn't worth anything at all! It's an obstacle for you to avoid, and I recommend you do. Now with everything out of the way please make your way outside where you'll board your corresponding busses to take you to an arena!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood up and held his ticket up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'll be seeing you later Kyouka, be safe okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and shook her head, punching his shoulder "you too dumbass, bye!" She ran off three busses down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unnoticed by both was a blonde staring at the greenet in disbelief and anger "deku"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood inside the waiting chamber going through his phone looking for a good song to start the exam with when he noticed a brunette who looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack, he began walking over to see if he could help her when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to sabotage her, have you n-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the hand off him and continued forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey are you okay?" He asked gently</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed to jump slightly and look around before staring at him, she shakily brought a hand up and pointed to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lightly and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you, are you okay miss?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh um Uraraka, Ochako Uraraka" she said nervously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku Midoriya, well Uraraka are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to fidget for a moment before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly no, I'm afraid that I'm going to fail. I don't really have that amazing of a quirk and I need to pass, they've worked too hard for me to just fail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, humming a bit in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is your quirk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh uh I can take away gravity from anything I touch but my limit if two tons after that I get really nauseous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up and found Izuku scribbling away in a leather notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's amazing! You'd be a perfect hero for rescue with you being able to lift rubble and other hazards, you'd be the most outstanding hero in a collapsed building or damaged infrastructure! I'm sure we could increase your weight limit by training your quirk, that fact that you're currently at two tons is astounding! Oh uh sorry kinda got carried away but anyway you'll do great I believe in so just take deep breaths and focus on why you're doing this it might help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako nodded her rosy cheeks seeming to gain a little color as he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you're right I got this!" She raised her fists in the air</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku joined her "Yeah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AND GO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako looked around confused and turned to ask Midoriya what was going on and noticed him gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See that kids go the idea, there is no countdown in real life go go go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku kicked the side of a one pointer's head knocking it off and into another 1-pointer destroying it's head, he landed back on the floor and sprinted forward picking up a 2-pointer by the back and slamming it into the grown. A green glyph appears behind him and he pushes forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>' twelve, doing well so far just need to keep hunting'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran by an intersection and noticed a girl with long green hair about to be ambushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuyu was about to smash a 1-pointer with a kick when she felt her body be yanked to the right and held close to a solid body. She turned her head to the sound of concrete cracking and saw the leg of a 2-pointer where she used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was close hey are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head up to look at the boy gently cradling her and let out a quiet croke, he was smiling at her with a pair of large red headphones on and fluffy green and white hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um miss are you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me Tsu…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked and nodded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh okay Tsu so are you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his hand up and caught the tail of the two pointer as it tried to attack them, he held it in place not even budging an inch when it tried to pull its tail back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay third time's the charm, are you okay Tsu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at her again, she nodded slowly and carefully climbed out of his arms, he kneeled down a little to help with the height difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you're okay, now for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at the two pointer and crushed its tail pulling it towards him and heel kicked it into a nearby 1-pointer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and smiled at Tsu one more time as he started running in another direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be more careful please, and I hope to see you in class!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like that he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I am getting into this school."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the 1-pointer into a 3-pointer, breaking them both. He looked around and just couldn't understand what was happening, he was surrounded by eleven 1-pointers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I know that there would be some packs together but I figured they'd be in twos or fives or be more varied?!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have time to deal with them, not with only six minutes left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He readjusted his jacket and shifted his footing a bit and brought out grumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then let's dance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his hand wisps of black smoke collected and burst apart scattering with some embers. In his hand was a black double barrel sawed off shotgun, the tip of the barrels glowed a dim orange and red with cracks of that same glow running up the barrels and rested on a wood handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A 1-pointer jumped at him, firing Gatling guns at him. He dodged back the bullets missed him by a lot, the second it landed he launched forward with a lunge pressing the barrel against its chest plate and fired tearing the machine to pieces scattering scrap metal and molten steel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on~" he swung his hand down opening the barrels ejecting the two shells, two new ones replaced them and he swung up closing them "I said let's dance, my muscles are getting stiff here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this a bad place to end?</p><p>Maybe, but this was like 4k words and I need something to put up Tomo sooooooooooooo</p><p> </p><p>Tell me what you think!</p><p>And remember, everything will be explained at some point!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made Aizawa a bitter old man, I don't know why it just felt right.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(In the observation booth)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dozens of monitors flashed from person to person lingering a few seconds more on the more interesting applicants. On a small chair elevated to be at a normal height sat the president of the university Nezu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm seems we have some very interesting applicants this year!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one monitor he saw a girl with short purple hair stab her earlobes into a 3-pointer and rattle it's insides destroying it, on another screen he saw a spikey blonde standing over a pile of destroyed robots with a feral grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a few violent ones as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On another was brunette with a bob but dropping some robots from a high altitude. Nezu chuckled at the girl's lightly green face before returning his attention to his favorite applicant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how's your experiment going Next?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall woman with spike long black hair and wearing an interesting  outfit stood to the president's chair, she looked at the monitor he seemed to favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's going quite well Midnight, he seemed to make it out of that encounter just fine not even a scratch on him hahaha!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri kayama more commonly known as Midnight hummed as she watched a young greenet stomp the head of the last one pointer, he readjusted his head phones as two 3-pointers rounded the corner and took aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so interested in him anyway Nezu?" She was interested as well but for very different reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm no special reason really, he just caught my attention is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri nodded now slightly scared for the young man on screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>'poor kid'</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to turn away when she saw the most ridiculous thing in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 3-pointer shot a rocket towards the greenet and isn't doing the sensible thing and dodging he instead ran forward, bent backwards and put his foot under the missile then somehow raised his other foot up, spun the thing around and began riding it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?!?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her Nezu began cackling like a mad man.She could practically hear the greenets cheers as he rode around in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is he doing that!? He should've fallen off after the first two seconds!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the greenet had the audacity to do a 360 flip with the missile and angled himself at the two 3-pointers and knocked the head off one with another 360 flip and letting the missile explode on the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should disqualify him, he's completely illogical"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of someone behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Erasure could you make a little more noise!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa turned to Midnight and gave her a blank stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh I hate it when you're like this trying to be ominous and intimidating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa turned his head back to the monitor and huffed when he saw the boy dodge a laser shot by a sparkly blonde boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now why would I do that Aizawa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned to the chimera and raised his hand to point to the monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He cras, unprofessional, and drunk off his own strength, he'd be a liability in the field with him constantly trying to be in the spotlight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around believing his argument to be sound and reasonable, he was mistaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm interesting view Aizawa how did you figure that out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused and turned to the mouse "it's just that obvious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu hummed and clapped his paws together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about a deal, if you're right you can expel him day one no paperwork required but if you're wrong you'll have to drink decaf for a week, how does that sound"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa knew he'd already lost, it was a commonly known rule at U.A, never take a bet from Nezu you'll never win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance, if he makes it I'll be taking him into my class." He pulled out a yellow sleeping bag from somewhere and slopped it on rolling himself against the wall and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu chuckled and turned his head to Nemuri who was wiggling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now Midnight remember he's only 18 and needs time to adjust."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight groaned and hung her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes president Nezu"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu checked the time and noticed there were only three minutes left to the exam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my time must have escaped me, I think it's time we bring the exam to a close, RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed his paw on a big red bottom.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked around and let out a sigh of relief, he knew he should be getting as many points as possible but the amount of robots attacking him were absurd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lost count of my points in all the skirmishes, I hope I have enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped off the three 2-pointers and single 3-pointer head stacked together and started walking down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I could really go for some pizza about now...god dammit Trish!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to continue to curse Trish's name for getting him hooked on pizza when everything began to shake. He ran to the next street and found the source of the shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Im guessing thats the zero pointer, I never want to look at U.As budget'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing over the street was a colossal robot, it's glowing red eyes seemed to glare down at everything beneath it, in it's shadow we're a couple dozen point robots of different values.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's why it's an obstacle oof!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone bumped into him as they ran by trying to get away from the robot, he was gonna follow their example and try to find more points until he heard a building crumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and saw ochako being trapped under some rubble, more contestants seemed to pass by her, not a single one seemed to even try to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth he held back his anger and ran forward passing the blue haired guy from the entrance who looked at him like her was crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I need to hurry, the zero pointer isn't stopping!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One and two pointers charged forward and tried to block him, the 1-pointers aimed and fired at him but he jumped over their shots and kicked the far left one into the others and continued running, he punched a 2-pointers chest in and throw it at a 3-pointer that was ready to fire into him. He turned back to Ochako and saw Tsu trying to help her out, the brunette looked green that the last time he checked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'she's overexerted herself. Crap the zero pointer is getting closer!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent backwards under a 2-pointers swing, he slipped himself backwards and used it's arm as a springboard to push himself forward, a 3-pointer tried to block him but he spun his body forward and delivered an ax kick to it's head. There were too many for him to deal with to get to her on time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the zero pointer and pale when he saw it had it's arm cocked back and aiming it's fist towards the two girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'NO!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the 3-pointers body and threw it into the crowd of robots ahead of him, crushing a few and clearing some space, he made a mad dash to the girls hoping to make it against all logic but the robots kept blocking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why won't they let me save them? Why are they trying to stop me?!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept tearing through them desperate to make it through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Come on, come on! Make it through please!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed forward forcing himself to be faster but to his horror the robot swung it's fist forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the world blurred and he found himself in front of the Giants fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'W-what happe- no questions later save now!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing his questions to the back of his mind he angled his body around and kicked the robot's fist redirecting it into the street and away from the girls. The moment he landed on the ground he jumped forward and sprinted up the robots arm leaving dents with every step. Once he made it to the head he tore his way inside and pulled out grumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay Izuku just like Trish taught you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took in a deep breath and grind letting grumble roar inside the giant's head as he swung the shotgun like a pair of nunchucks spitting molten metal in every direction tearing the circuits and wiring to smithereens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That should do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his back and started making his way out unloading the last shells and letting new ones take their place, then he felt the robot lean forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran to the entrance he made and yes the robot was leaning forward and began to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, okay you got this just be quick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped out the front and angled himself to face the giant's head. A green glyph appeared beneath him and he pushed off it letting out a roar as he kicked the zero pointers head causing the head to recoil backwards the neck straining as it pulled the body with it, soon it began to fall backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yes it worked!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he started falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'oh...I forgot I don't have a plan for landing...this is gonna hurt.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCC-ugh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could hit the ground he felt someone slap him and all his momentum died leaving him floating in the air, he turned and saw ochako being held up by Tsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-release" she put her hands together and Izuku felt gravity return and hit the concrete with a thud. He turned to thank the girl and saw Tyu rubbing her back as she rested on a rock puking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>'r-rainbows? Is she puking rainbows and sparkles?!'</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he pushed himself off the ground and ran up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey are you guys okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu turned to look at him and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but I think we're out for whatever remains of the exam, you can go and hunt more points if you want." She turned back to the sick girl, expecting her fellow greenet to be running off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah I think I'll stay here to help you guys out once the exams are over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at the greenet her eyes slightly wider than usual as Izuku hopped on to some rubble and pulled out his phone. He hummed and nodded, putting it away, his eyes widened when he patted his head, she smiled slightly as he began to look around frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no oh no oh no!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" He sounded panicked "I don't have my headphones!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsi giggled slightly and pointed to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean those?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked down and facepalmed when he sported his headphones resting around his neck, he chuckled lightly and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah those, man I feel dumb."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu giggled lightly "oh can you tell me your name, I don't think you shared yours when you saved me the first time"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku facepalmed again and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right well my name's Izuku mid-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AAAAAAAAND TIME! THIS CONCLUDES THE PRACTICAL PORTION OF THE EXAM LITTLE LISTENERS!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Izuku helped Tsu take the nauseous girl to recovery girl when she began to make the rounds to tend to any injured contestants. Thankfully Ochaco only had a sprained ankle so it was easily healed by her quirk, for the nausea recovery girl handed her some tablets and recommended rest. After calming a giddy Izuku and getting an autograph from the pro heros the three of them were now on the bus back to campus, Tsu sitting in the row behind Ochako and Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm Tsuyu Asui" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right we never introduced ourselves, W-well I'm Ochako Uraraka and I'm guessing you two already know each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu nodded and patted Izuku's fluffy hair while he updated his hero entry on recovery girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm he held me in his arms after saving me from getting crushed by a 2-pointer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako blushed "h-he held you!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku snapped out of his trance when he heard Ochakos raised voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Wait what's going on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was talking about how you held me close when you rescued me from the 2-pointer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head to the side (tsu swears to this day that she could see dog ears on him) looking a little confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean yeah, I was trying to protect you not hurt you, I think yanking you by the arm would have done that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu looked at him for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'yup getting into U.A'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the busses made it back to campus and the girls got changed they made their way to the front gates where Kyouka was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey Kyouka I want you to meet Asui and Uraraka, I met them dur-."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't even lie to me green, my "izuku is up to some bullshit" senses were tingling so what did you do?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku raised his arms in a calming gesture trying to reassure the girl he hadn't done anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He kicked the zero pointer arm away from us and ran up it then destroyed it's head, it started falling forward so he kicked it back, ribbit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt dread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So didn't do anything huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'fuck.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay let me ex-aahhhhhhh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jammed her jacks into his neck causing him to collapse on the ground spasming.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright so who should I partner up with Izuku during the hero course?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>'well this is unexpected'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood in front of the gates of U.A in his casual attire, waiting for his escort to guide him in. He opened his phone and smiled at the meme Tsu sent into the group chat, it was a frog with an army helmet and a scarf with the bottom text saying "waiting for spring".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been four days since the exam ended and they'd decided to share their contact info and start a group chat, no one objected seeing as they got along fairly well and it seemed like everyone grew closer from the experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop looking at your phone, you're wasting time." A gruff voice chastised him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up and saw a man dressed in baggy black clothes with a long white scarf around his neck. It took izuku a moment to recognize him but when he did his eyes nearly fell out of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-right sorry sir." He ran up to the man and followed closely behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'probably shouldn't mention he's five minutes late, I don't think he'd take that very well.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared in awe at being at his dream school, looking every which way trying to memorize as much as he could, for all he knew they were going to tell him he was banned from every applying to any hero university instead of support gear talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright we're here now get in and do your business."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods and walks to the door and bends backwards just as it explodes off its hinges, he kicks the door up and catches the body that was flung out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure covered in soot and grease coughed and smiled at the mess she made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another successful test!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked as the girl jumped off him and started walking back inside to the screams of what he assumed to be the support course instructor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" He followed her inside and quickly noticed the smoking table and slightly traumatized students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God dammit Mei we've talked about this you are not allowed to set off explosions at your work desk!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put power loader it's important that my babies explode, how else am I supposed to know they work!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Power loader sighed as he held his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um excuse me, I'm here about some support equipment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl known as Mie perked up and ran over to Izuku grinning widely at him, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along but got yanked back when he didn't budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey come on let's talk gear if you need gear I have gear come on, come on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept trying to pull him forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss please, I'm just here about a notice I was sent about the support student assigned to my gear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei stopped and turned to look at him, she brought her fist down on her palm grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh muscles it's you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'muscles? Wait…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crazy pink goggles lady!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just laughed and placed her fists on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup that's me Mei Hatsume at your service! So you're the zumu boy that I'm assigned too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's zumu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You silly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei my name's Izuku"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him blinking a couple times before shaking her head laughing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure whatever, I don't remember names anyways, so I wanted to talk to you about giving me the patent to your sword."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Izuku's turn to stare and blink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing to be sorry for, just give me the patent please." She continued to grin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned at her trying to figure out what was actually going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei I'm not giving you that patent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked shocked and around, she was confused as to why he wouldn't give her the patent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why? If I had it I could modify and incorporate it into more gear for you even put it into other baby's that I could sell to the market, wait do you want a cut I mean sure it was your originally so-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei I'm no giving you the patent under any circumstance, if you can't accept that then I will retract those schematics and look for someone else to build it for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood firm on his decision glaring at her as when she began to suggest that they were just schematics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei those schematics are part of my family, I will not nor ever hand them to someone. Listen Mei you need to understand, these were trusted to me to keep safe, if you can't respect my decision on the matter of my gear then you're a horrible support technician."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei looked absolutely offended, she glared back at Izuku and walked over to her desk and pointed to a large pile of gadgets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this look like the work of a bad technician, no it's the work of a genius, my baby's are designed to work and exceed client expectations!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet you refuse to accept said clients wishes to not have their gear tampered with and exploited!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I offered you some of my future profits muscles what the babies I could make reverse engineering those schematics would be amazing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I said no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both glared at each other neither willing to budge on their belief that the other was crazy. Izuku sighed and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'caln down, just try talking her way, breath'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei...these schematics are very important to me, it'd be like you selling a "baby" that was designed to fail so that your client would constantly come back for more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei looked hurt and paniced for a second and looked down frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not my dream, my babies will be exceptional." She mumbled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they will be, but you know that thing your feeling that's how I feel about giving away the patent. It's impossible to me personally that this gets made well" he smiled as he patted her shoulder "can the infamous Mei Hatsume deliver the quality that other technitians only dream of doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared up at him "I know for a fact I'm being manipulated." Izuku just grinned "bit fine I get where your coming from, alright muscles I'ma give you the best god damn gear in this whole school and you're gonna be so impressed you'll probably faint!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled and nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei ran over to a shocked powerloader and started talking his ear off about materials she'll need to complete his gear. Izuku walked out of the class to an annoyed Aizawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You took to long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sorry someone was trying to get me to give them my family patent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa let out a huff and walked back the way they came, izuku followed after him as he turned the corner he noticed a skeletal man with blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku loaded up the last box into the moving truck and closed the back, he face the driver a thumbs up as he patted the vehicle, the driver nodded and drove off towards U.A.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that was everything kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled when he saw his mom and Trish walk down the the stairs of the apartment complex to meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Trish that was everything I even triple checked!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and ruffled his hair, he made noices if protest but she ignored them. He felt someone hug him and he smiled down at him mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-my babies going away for four years! Promise me you'll be safe a-and that you'll eat three times a day a-and follow those recipes I gave you okay I don't want you eating just katsudon and pizza and and and." And the dam finally broke, inko buried her face against izuku and started crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-mom I'm going to live at the dorms not move to another country." He chuckled as he rubbed her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Trish lay a hand on her hand on his shoulder and give a light squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey I have a going away present for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to do that you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know but I want too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whistled three times and Izuku heard Cavaliere's engine rev before driving around the corner and stopping in front of him. Izuku slowly turned his head to Trish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-trish w-what are you-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've known you for a year Izuku and I'm going to be honest but when we met I wasn't exactly in the best of places figuratively and literally but when you came along I felt myself get better, I felt happier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn't know what to say, he felt his mother let him go and pushed him forward towards a misty eyes Trish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And look at you now, no longer that short twig of a boy I met, your basically a man now moving on to the next part of his life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started lightly crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-so to help you on that journey I figured I'd give you Cavaliere, she's a bit stubborn on how fast she likes to go b-but I don't have a doubt in my mind you'll be fine, s-so so- just get over here already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they hugged each other as tight as they could both with tears falling down their faces. After a couple minutes they separate one with slightly more dry eyed than the other but smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-are you sure you want to give me this, I know it means a lot to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's the only kind of gift worth giving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ruffled his hair laughing before he swatted her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's right sweetie please wait a moment I'll be right back!" Inko ran back to the apartment, as he heard the door shut he turned to Trish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish turned to him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Know what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you've been dating my mom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish's eyes widened from shock, she stood a little more rigid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha good one kid although now that I thi-."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please just make her happy" he stopped her looking deep into her eyes as he spoke "I won't say never hurt her because that's just impossible intentional or not it will happen, just try and make her as happy as possible, she sacrificed a lot of her life just to make me happy and help me, I want her to be happy now and please keep her safe too while you're at it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish stared back into his eyes and could feel the trust he saw placing onto her, a trust she would never dare break. They saw Inko step back out and running down the stairs to meet them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With my life Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and turned back to face his mother as she held up a black leather jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It took a bit of work but I was able to make this for you I hope you like it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned the jacket around to show him the back. Embroidered on the back was the same skull with horns in it's eyes that was on the jacket Trish wore whenever she road Cavaliere except instead of yellow lightning his was green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thanks mom I love it!" He took the jacket and put it on hugging his mom trying to hold back as many tears as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped on Cavaliere and revved the engine. "I'll be going now, I'll try to visit every weekend, love you two bye!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye sweetie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya around kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they watched Izuku drive down the street inko leaned in against Trish's bergendy sweater and sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not going away forever honey, he'll visit on the weekends." She wrapped an arm around inko rubbing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll still miss him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish nodded as Izuku disappeared around a corner and was now officially gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on we can cuddle on the couch and watch that movie we've been putting off. I'll even hold off on my witty remarks!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko giggled and leaned up on her toes and kissed Trish's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww but your "witty remarks" are half the fun." She grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the apartment "come on I want my promised cuddles!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish smiled and followed along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh um Inko honey Izuku um may sorta kinda figured out we're together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko stopped and turned to Trish wide eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HE WHAT!?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I plan on doing a scene where everyone meets down at the common room to talk but I really don't want to write out each introduction, would y'all even care if I just listed them out and wrote introductions for the students I switched out?</p><p> </p><p>You should've known by now I'm a DMC fangirl so I'm gonna cram as many references that are possible without being over berring, can you spot them all?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my upload schedule will now slow down to every Monday and Thursday/Friday because I've been advised to do so it might mean the chapters will be slightly longer but I wouldn't hold out hope.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Izuku got to the U.A dorms he'd realized he didn't know where he'd put Cavaliere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh, I don't actually know where I'll put you girl, any ideas?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bike then turned to embers under his hands. He could feel Cavaliere's power inside him ready to come out at any time should he need her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that works too...wow that's going to take some getting used too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and jogged over to the dorm building noticing the movers closing the back of the truck. He waved over at them yelling out a thanks as they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked through the doors, noticing his boxes where next to the lounge area, he went over to the table in the middle and saw a notice sheet of where everyone's rooms would be by ID number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"823 823 823, ah there it's on the third floor fourth door down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding he walked over to his stuff and thought about what he should do. Shrugging he stacked two rows of three boxes and picked them up and kicked the seventh box up and onto his head, he shuffled a bit getting the box to stay still before walking towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo was well for the lack of a better term flabbergasted by the show of control and acrobatics a tall graying greenet just performed to get all his boxes moved in one trip, she'd nearly dropped her tea tray in her shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him enter the elevator and push a button with his shoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What an... interesting man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Izuku finished decorating his room, admittedly there wasn't much just some books her put on the provided shelf with his music, clothes, a few notebooks, his drawing and painting supplies and his leather guitar bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and groaned, it wasn't even noon yet. He put up his new leather jacket into his closet and walked back to the common room deciding he might as well explore his new home. He found the showers, the kitchen and surprisingly a gym during his exploration, he walked out into the back yard and sat down on one of the deck chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'trickster huh?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind began to wander off to a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~flashback~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then I was just there next to it's fist!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was recounting the circumstances behind discovering his new ability to Trish, she hummed in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright kid sit down you'll wear down the carpet with all that pacing and I don't want Inko to tear into us about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and sat down, still slightly fidgety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I know what's going on but I'll need you to save all of your questions till after I'm done explaining, understand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay what you did was Dante would call air trick, it basically teleports you to where you want to go, but it's short range so don't get any ideas. It's part of a category of moves Dante lovingly referred too as trickster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steadied herself for the storm of questions before signaling to Izuku that he was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What other moves are in that style, can I bring other people with me, do I carry any force behind it, what is trickster really...why am I only able to do this now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last question was asked calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's because you weren't strong enough yet" Trish smiled as she squeezed his shoulder "your powers were suppressed for over ten years kid not to mention the constant beatings and only let them start growing about a year ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On that note you are growing fast, faster than I presidented even in my most generous estimates, soon you'll be able to beat me in a spar!" She laughed and Izuku joined her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha maybe but I'll probably still have a lot to learn after that, so I'm looks forward to it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned his smile and ruffled his hair, laughing when he pouted at her and swatted her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's getting whiter, I don't know if he'll loose all his green by the time he's full awoken, but that's a future worry.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~end flashback~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was brought out of his memories by a polite voice and a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled politely to the girl standing next to him, she had a long spiked high ponytail and was wearing a loose white turtle neck sweater, it did little to hide her...mature figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I got lost in my head, how may I help you miss?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh my apologies my name is Momo yaoyorozu." She said bowing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood up and returned the bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izuku Midoriya but you can just call me Izuku it's what I'm used too."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo was shocked at how tall the boy in front of her was and how polite he was considering how he dressed she'd thought he'd be more rude or crass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh um y-yes I'll endeavor to try I-Izuku." She wasn't use too having to look up to take to classmates since she was usually the tallest in a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may call me Momo if you wish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel strangely warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's an option yayorozu you don't need to force yourself to call me Izuku or allow me to call you Momo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While that may be so I do wish to at least get along with my classmates and maybe become friends with them if possible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lightly blushed and fidgeted at her admittens, she felt a little silly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He must find me strange for admitting such a thing I hope he doesn't laugh at me.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know how that feels."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him surprised to see him wearing such a sad smile with a far off look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Momo I'd be honored if you'd consider me your friend, so how about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought up his hand for her to shake. She nods her head and takes his hand, it was rough but gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my honor as well Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'it seems we both hoped for friendship'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Momo mind if I ask you about your quirk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No not at all, my quirk allows me to turn the lipids in my body into nonliving matter as long as I know the objects full molecular structure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As an example she created a Russian nesting doll of Izuku who excitedly held it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is amazing, you're incredible Momo!" He put down the doll on the lounge chair and pulled out a leather bound notebook and began writing in it "the work and effort to be able to memorize so many elements not to mention your own intelligence it's truly outstanding!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo blushed and figits with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's not that impressive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it is! Oh would you mind if I ask you some questions about your quirk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some turned out to be a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay last question why do you limit yourself to conventional materials for your constructs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo blinked and tilts her head confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...I'm sorry what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well when you made me the Russian nesting doll it was made from wood and tool you four seconds to make, as you explained it to me because the atoms are structured as they exist your skin and you told me you favor the bo staff as a weapon, then isn't of a wooden or steal staff couldn't you make one out of diamond? I'd be quicker to build and more durable, or with metals we currently don't have the technology to make, you can bypass so many steps and make literally anything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo looked like she was in the middle of an identity crisis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't know...I never actually tried it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shot up out of her feet and pulled up her sleeve exposing her forearm and began constructing a diamond spear, she hardly had to put any thought into it at all thing practically made itself. In 5 seconds she had a solid diamond spear that glowed in the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah that's amazing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izukus cheer brought her back to her senses she handed the spear to Izuku and ran back inside the dorm building yelling back a thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'i need to rethink my way of creating tools, I can't believe I never thought if this before!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile izuku just stared at his(?) diamond spear and shrugged. He picked up the russian doll and made his way inside and to the make side of the dorms. He passed by a boy with red and white hair parted down the middle, he didn't seem to want to talk. When he entered his room he put the doll on his desk and leaned the spear in corner next to his guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that it was seventeen thirty, he accidentally skipped lunch. He cringed realizing that he'd talked Momo's ear off for for five hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'yeah I should apologize to her...I don't know her room...crud.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided he'd just go to bed early, he didn't really need to eat anyways. He took of his shoes and put them on a rack next to his bed and removed his clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and plopped himself down on his bed, he'll figure out what to eat in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said I was going to follow a schedule you know like a lier?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku woke to a knock on his door, be waited to see if they'd knock again, he groaned when they did. Groggily he got out of bed and made his way to the door and pulled it open and was met with a pink girl and... floating clothes, huh.</p><p> </p><p>The pink skinned girl stared wide eyed at him her face turning a  deep shade of lilac, and the floating closed began trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" His voice thick with sleep sounded soft and husky "is there something I can do for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"T-theres a m-meet up happening in t-the common room, p-please come?!" The pink girl said her eyes leaving his every other word.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nods running his hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute um, sorry I didn't catch your names."</p><p> </p><p>The floating clothes shakes and wraps an arm around the pink girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Tooru Hagakure and this is Mina Ashido, we'll see ya down stairs okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku smiles warmly to the two and nods, "alright"</p><p> </p><p>Tooru started shaking again "r-right okay bye!" She ran down the hall pulling Mina along</p><p> </p><p>Izuku blinked and closed the door shuffling over to his closet and pulled out a black hoodie with red wing decals on the back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'They seemed nice I hope can be friends with them, the pink girl Mina she seemed familiar.'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he was about to put on his hoodie he noticed he didn't have a shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>"...oh...that's embarrassing." His sleepy mind protected him from said embarrassment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mina was still getting pulled by Tooru into the kitchen where she finally stopped, she'd gain some control over her blushing face but there was still a hint of purple on there.</p><p> </p><p>"Why why must he be so hot?!" Tooru dramatically fell to her knees slamming her fist against the floor, or well Mina assumed it saw a fist. Tooru got back up and started pacing the kitchen mumbling about "tall hot dudes" and how "nice he seemed".</p><p> </p><p>Mina however was having a crisis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Did...Did he get hotter? No, no that's impossible he was already super hot no something else is up!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit her, he was sleepy she encountered hot beach dude sleepy and it was too cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Mina what are we going to do?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whu- huh?" Tooru was shaking her back and forward frantically, her neck was starting to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"C-calm down p-please girl!"</p><p> </p><p>"How can I calm down we just met a guy who's body looked like it was carved from marble and blessed by god's and did you see his hair?! ITS WAS SO FLUFFY I WANT TO PET IT!"</p><p> </p><p>Was Mina this bad when she first tried hitting on beach dude...she should probably get his name but she needed to calm Tooru down first.</p><p> </p><p>"Girl you seriously need to calm down he's a really chill down to earth guy, there's nothing to be freaking out over!"</p><p> </p><p>She had aperantly said the wrong thing, Tooru stopped shaking her and Mina could <b>feel</b> the intense glare her new best friend was sending her.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him?!"</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few minutes later Izuku walked down the stairs in sweatpants and a hoodie rocking those classic red high tops. He yawned into his hand, still shaking the sleep from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'its barely eight I really shouldn't be this tired.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once he stepped into the common room he felt a body crash against him and hug him. He looked down and saw Tsu hugging him tightly, she chuckled and patted her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to see you too Tsu, how have you been?"</p><p> </p><p>She let go of him and stood back and nodded at him, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the couches, he willingly followed her just happy to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Chako and Kyouka are here too ribbet we were worried when you didn't text us you'd arrived yet and weren't answering us."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded feeling a bit guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Tsu I feel asleep and didn't hear my phone, promise I'll make it up to you guys later."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't see her blushing but she nodded hopping over the couch and pulling him over it, he flipped in the air landing perfectly in a sitting position. He blinked as two fists smacked him in the shoulders followed by quier "ows". He chuckled and pet both Ochako's and and Krouka's heads.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi guys how have you two been doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Both pout at him still massaging their throbbing knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm don't okay Izuku but I slightly regret trying to punch you now, your like a brick wall."</p><p> </p><p>"Geez dude what are you made off, I should have just gone with my jacks."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku chuckled lightly and leaned back against the couch, he noticed a short guy with purple balls on his head glaring at him with tears of blood running down his face. Izuku didn't know why but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this guy.</p><p> </p><p>"IZUKU! IZUKU! LOOK! LOOK!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku turned around looking over his shoulder and spotted Momo holding a wooden ball and waving it in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hello Momo what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and held out her hands holding the wooden... grenade.</p><p> </p><p>"I made a functional wooden grenade!" She said grinning excitedly</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's amazing but um why exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know!" She said happily and skipped off to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo who was that?" Ochako asked giving him a closed eye smile.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku could feel his death weighing over his head.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh that's Momo Yaoyorozu she was here when I came in this morning. We just kinda started talking about her quirk and I guess she's excited to work with the new things we discovered." He nervously rubbed the back of his head feeling the weight of death rest over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're just friends?" He felt the weight get heavier.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Kyouka and nodded "um yeah I'd like to think so." </p><p> </p><p>He heard her hum and felt her shuffle closer to him, the weight began to disappear much to his relief. He saw Mina dragging a confused Momo into the common room along with Tooru.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright everyone sit in a circle on the floor and we'll introduce ourselves, we have classes tomorrow and I'd rather we know each other now than later!"</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the coffee table aside and sat down, soon the other students followed her example. Izuku will admit he was only half listening he mostly focused on remembering everyone's names and quirks.</p><p> </p><p>There was Mina Ashido she had an acid quirk that she could control the strength and viscosity of.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru Hagakure who was invisible.</p><p> </p><p>Rikidou Satou who could multiply their base strength with ever ten grams of sugar they consumed but seemed to loose some intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>Eijirou Kirishima who had a hardening quirk, should test how hard he can make his skin it might be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Denki Kaminari who could eject electricity from anywhere in his body.</p><p> </p><p>Mashirao Ojiro had a long tail and seemed passionate about martial arts.</p><p> </p><p>Mezou Shoji was a man with six arms and was able to grab different organs on them.</p><p> </p><p>Hanta Sero had strange elbows that let him shoot out tape, he reminded Izuku of Spiderman.</p><p> </p><p>Fumikage Tokoyami had a bird head and a sentient quirk he called dark shadow, they both seemed nice.</p><p> </p><p>Shouto Todoroki looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here and had a fire and ice quirk but refused to use his fire...he really shouldn't look into that but he was.</p><p> </p><p>Next was-</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Ibara Shiozaki my quirk is vine, as you can see my hair is made of vines that I can individual control. I love singing the praise of our lord and going to church on Sundays" she lightly blushed "a-and my favorite food is pizza."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku hummed and nodded to that, again he blamed Trish.</p><p> </p><p>"Sup may name in minoru mineta, my quirk let's me pull these sticky purple balls out of my head that can stick to anything, the better I feel the stickier they are" he gave a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow "and I love girls" he looked around at every girl in the circle but passed right over Kyouka.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku didn't know how to feel about that, on one hand at least one of his friends was spared from the leachs gaze while on the other he was pretty pissed that mineta didn't seem to think Kyouka was attractive which was completely obsurd!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'keep your cool Izuku keep your cool.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku it's your turn."</p><p> </p><p>He blinked and turned to Ochako and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry guess I zoned out there for a second. Um my name is Izuku Midoriya and I like cooking and quirk analysis, my favorite food is either pizza or katsudon I'm not sure."</p><p> </p><p>"WAIT YOU'RE MR FIRST PLACE!"</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to Kaminari confused.</p><p> </p><p>"First place?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else turned to look at Izuku in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah seriously you're the guy that got first place that's so manly!" Kirishima held out his fist and Izuku dumbfoundedly fist bumped him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wait wait I got first place?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Did thou not look at the acceptance letter you received via mail?" </p><p> </p><p>He nodded over at Tokoyami. "Yeah I did but well."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~flashback~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuku nervously held the letter in his hands his mother and Trish where on either side of him just staring at him as he fumbled with the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"Just open it kid the suspense is killing me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know but I'm nervous, what if I failed?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we're in the wrong universe, open it kid!"</p><p> </p><p>She lunged for the letter but Izuku pulled it away.</p><p> </p><p>"No let me prepare myself first!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll be here all week!"</p><p> </p><p>While the two bickered Inko took the letter from Izuku's hand and opened it pulling out a small silver disk. She it on the table and it turned on getting the attention of the bickering duo, on the hologram was a disheveled man in all black.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations you've passed, welcome to U.A university." And then it turned off.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a few minutes everyone too shocked at what happened, more so Trish and Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it!?" They both shouted causing Inko to giggle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~end flashback~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone was staring at him baffled.</p><p> </p><p>"That was it?!" A few shouted shocked</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that was it, just a congratulations and a date. I don't even know how many points I received hehe."</p><p> </p><p>Kyouka was laughing her ass off next to him seeming to find the whole thing hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude" he turned to Kirishima "you go 134 points."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku proceeded to faint.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thing happens</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy thanks giving to my fellow Americans.</p><p>I'm uploading this early cause I will be in a forever sleep till I recover from the foods.</p><p>Be warned this is probably my most poorly written and poorly structured chapter.</p><p>I just wanted to get through this and move on, I'm lazy y'all let me have this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping at him to get up, with a reluctant sigh he pressed the snooze button and got up.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a bad feeling about today…"</p><p> </p><p>He got dressed and fought with his tie for a few minutes before getting it right (thank you YouTube) and made his way down stairs for a quick breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he was Kyouka, Tsu and Ochaco eating bowls of cereal that didn't sit right with him, after grabbing a bowl and a brand he enjoys he joined them.</p><p> </p><p>"From now on I'm making you guys breakfast." He said and started eating</p><p> </p><p>The girls looked at him surprised not understanding what brought this on, Tsu cleared her throat and spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I'm against the idea because I'm not, but what brought this on?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku tilted his head confused. The girls swear they could see dog ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I want you guys to eat a good breakfast, I don't like the thought of you guys not having that." He shrugged and finished his cereal and took it to the sink.</p><p> </p><p>The girls blinked and shook their heads, Kyouka and Ochako sported light blushes while Tsu let out a quiet croak. They finished their bowls and put them in the sink and joined Izuku on his way to class.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly I'm excited for this, we'll be taking our first steps to becoming heros once we enter those doors." Kyouka said as she twirled her jack.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly I'm with you on that I just don't want to run into that blue haired guy, he kinda you know…"</p><p> </p><p>"Is a dick?" Izuku cringed slightly but nodded nonetheless</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you guys talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ribbit I don't think you've mentioned someone like that once?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh there was this dude at the briefing before the exam that tried starting trouble with Green because he wasn't wearing a uniform, called him a delinquent can you believe that?"</p><p> </p><p>Ochako and Tsu tried but they broke down into giggles trying to imagine Izuku as anything but a cinnamon roll.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah no your right Kyouka I really can't see it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Izu doesn't fit that mold."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku paused and turned to Tsu.</p><p> </p><p>"I-Izu?" He stutters blushing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Tsu hums putting a finger on her chin "I wanted a cute nickname for you, do you not like it?" She tilts her head slightly to the left.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'T-too cute!' </em>they all thought</p><p> </p><p>"N-no it's fine Tsu I d-don't mind!" </p><p> </p><p>Tsu smiled and hummed happily to herself. They reached the door and Tsu opened it leading to Kyouka and Izuku groaning once they heard who was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you disrespect the seat of our upper class men, have you no respect for school property!?" At the front row of desks was a tall boy with short blue hair was chopping his arm in the air as he reprimanded a student who just didn't seem to care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Oh I guess Bakugo's here.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so what school did you go to that left that giant stick up your ass?" </p><p> </p><p>The tall boy tried to recompose himself. "Let's start over my name is Tenya Iida and I went to Soumei high befo-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so an elite private school huh, what think you're better than me four eyes, I can't wait to destroy you?!" Bakugo shouted with a grin</p><p> </p><p>Izuku let out a loud tired sigh that accidentally alerted the two to their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah it's you! Please accept my apologies for what happened at the exam. You are clearly the better student." Tenya said as he bowed a perfect ninety degrees.</p><p> </p><p>The girls took a step back in shock while Izuku just looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry what?"</p><p> </p><p>Tenya stood back up and began to chop his arm"Yes, you saw right through the exam and concluded that there must have been another point value so you rushed in to save that girl under the rubble, you are truly a superior hero!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuki sighed and rubbed his face "Tenya correct?" The boy nodded "okay Tenya look did you just hear what you said, do you understand what you just implied about me as a person?"</p><p> </p><p>Tenya put his thumb on his chin in thought "no forgive me I don't quite understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tenya I didn't know about any other point system in fact I didn't even learn about my point score until last night but what you just implied was that if there was no reward in it for me" he glared straight into the bluenettes eyes and gritted his teeth "then I would have just let Ochako get crushed by the zero pointer and left it at that!"</p><p> </p><p>Tenya seemed to finally understand where he'd gone wrong and moved to apologise "I am deep-" but Izuku stopped him mid bow</p><p> </p><p>"Look I don't care just <em> sigh </em> we can start over like I said I don't care but stop assuming things about people's character by looks alone actually get to know and understand the person then make your judgement, skipping those steps tends to lead to problems."</p><p> </p><p>Tenya nodded and extended his hand "very well I will endeavour to take this lesson at heart and move forward with it! My name is Tenya Iida!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sighed but smiled none the less and shook his hand "Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you Tenya."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're just here to socialize then you'd better quit now while you can now get to your seats." </p><p> </p><p>Everyone jumped and turned to the large yellow caterpillar with a tired face...that doesn't sound right, everyone ran to their seats and quieted down.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm five seconds is not good enough you don't have time to waste here, I'm your first period teacher you'll come here every morning before any of your other scheduled classes now put these on and meet me in the field." He reached into his sleeping bag and tossed stacks of gym uniforms on the desk by the podium.</p><p> </p><p>"But sir what about orientation?" Ochako called out</p><p> </p><p>"You're skipping it there's nothing important there anyways it's just a waste of time, now move you have five minutes."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stood up and grabbed a uniform in his size and ran out the room, soon the other students stood up and ran after him. One in a slightly faster pace fueled by anger but when he got there Izuku was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>"Grrr Deku."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuku was the first to arrive. He nervously adjusted his headphones the feeling from this morning returning. He felt eyes on him and looked up spotting Mr. Aizawa staring at him, he didn't know if it was a glare or not he kept a blank stare plastered on to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes sir?"</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa grunted and returned to looking at his phone. Izuku was going to ask again but he heard his classmates running up to the field, he waved to the group and received waves back from Kyouka, Tso, Ochako and Momo.</p><p> </p><p>"You had ten seconds left, you'll need to work on that. Today you'll be doing a quirk assessment test, if I see you have no potential I will expel you no if, and, or buts about it."</p><p> </p><p>Ochako opened her mouth to speak but I usually raised his hand and held it over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Please just listen to what he says, I don't want you getting into trouble please."</p><p> </p><p>Ochako slowly nodded her ears going slightly pink. Izuku removed his hand and returned his attention to the instructor.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait you can't do that! It's not fair we passed the exam. Why would you throw us out!?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'dammit Ashido!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa turned to her and glared causing the pink girl to wilt slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so this isn't fair is it? Well neither are natural disasters, mass scale villain attacks or how many lives you get to save. Life isn't fair period, that's why you're here to help when it isn't so either suck it up or leave. The student in last place will also be expelled." And just like that the assessment test began.</p><p> </p><p>The first series of tests weren't that difficult in Izuku's opinion, just sit-ups, toe touches, side steps and a long jump test, now they were walking to some strength test equipment when it was his turn head accidentally broken one of the machines which means it crimpled like a tin can. He apologized for it and Aizawa moved on.</p><p> </p><p>Then came the fifty meter dash Iida had impressed him when he cleared it in three seconds. He heard his name get called and he jogged over to the start line.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're ready to eat my dust deku."</p><p> </p><p>He turned to his right and noticed he was taking the test with bakugou, he noticed his palm was slightly angled towards him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> '...I don't think today likes me very much." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't pay him any mind and kept his eyes forward and waited for the whistle, when it sounded he saw the world blurr and he appeared on the other side of the finish line and then he heard an explosion, he turned around and saw a cloud of black smoke where I once stood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"0.06 seconds."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He waved at the stunned crowd and let out a sigh of relief at being able to pull off air trick again as he made his way back to his classmates ignoring the heated glare bakugo sent his way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kyouka was not in a good mood, she was sweaty and tired and that blonde Pomeranian was making her ears hurt. She stabbed the tip of her jack into the hand ball and lifted it up, did a spin and whipped her earlobes around like a whip and sent the ball flying out into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm okay, Bakugo Katsuki you're up next!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyouka sighed and shuffled over to the class and rubbed her ears prepared to deal with the pain of whatever that hot head was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Bakugou you know wha-<em> I watched with glee as your kings and queens~" </em>she turned around and saw Izuku behind her holding his hands on the sides of her head, no on the headphones he put on her. She was about to ask what he was doing when she heard a muffled explosion and turned back to see a slowly dissipating cloud of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm 706 meters impressive, alright Midoriya you're up."</p><p> </p><p>She saw the blonde grin smugly as he walked back to the group.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku leaned in close to her pulling one of the ear muffs "keep these on okay?" She nodded and he walked over to the circle and picked up a ball.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game, oh yeah." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his arm back in a pitcher's stance and let it rip slamming his foot down as he threw the ball.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Well, get down, hit it!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And the sonic boom was accompanied by the shredding of a guitar solo.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stepped out of the slightly cratered circle and waved over to her, she pulled off the large red headphones as the solo ended and just shook her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>"DEKU!!!!" someone shoved her aside and charged at Izuku. It was the blonde with small explosions going off in his hand aimed straight for the boy's head. She didn't know what to do but tried to reach out and stop him but before she could izuku grabbed his wrist and the blonde was wrapped in a white fabric, the explosions stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to my quirk?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou if you do not stop I will expel you on the spot, now stop trying to use your quirk you're giving me dry eye."</p><p> </p><p>When Bakugou finally stopped struggling, Izuku and Aizawa let him go and he stomped his way back to the group grumbling to himself. She turned back to the ball toss area where Aizawa and Izuku just finished talking to each other and he walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really have to break the sound barrier?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sheepishly and gave a small shrug as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean probably not but it's all or nothing right?"</p><p> </p><p>He gave her one of his goofy smiles and she couldn't help but return it with a shake of her head and a jack in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You're impossible."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'll take that as a c-compliment!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The last test was probably the most mentally exhausting of them all, running around the track for as long as you can.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku wasn't really all there for that test, zoning out after three minutes after starting until he was the last one still running and got off the track now even a little out of breath, everyone looked at him oddly.</p><p> </p><p>They all gathered around Aizawa for their results, Izuku felt pretty confident that he'd place in the top three at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright everyone I don't feel like reading every name out loud so look up at the board." He tapped his phones a few times and a series of names popped up.</p><p> </p><p>Izuki was looking at where his friends placed when he felt Tsu grip his wrist, he turned to her worried as she looked up at him with sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, that isn't possible, how did Izuku get last place?!" Ochakos voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait greens in last place?!"</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the board and saw he really was last right under the purple boy who was crying in relief at being able to stay with the hot girls, Izuku really didn't like him now.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir what did I do wrong?" He politely asked, the classes confused murmurs quieting down.</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa glared at him when he answered "you weren't taking the tests seriously, you didn't put your all into them just the bare minimum you look like you've hardly broken a sweat. I don't need someone who thinks that having a powerful quirk is all they'll need to stay here at U.A go and pa-"</p><p> </p><p>"Now now Aizawa don't you think you're being too hasty?" A voice said from a speaker.</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa groaned as he could already feel his migraine setting in. "Nezu what do you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh nothing Aizawa just Make sure you remember our talk, but it seems you've chosen to ignore it. Mr. Midoriya despite performing excellently in every test reaching first in almost every category you don't seem the least bit exhausted, would you mind explaining the reason for this?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku rubbed the back of his head feeling a little nervous about speaking to the president so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"I just simply have a lot of stamina sir, tests like these won't affect me very much,could I have done more sit-ups yes, could I have jumped farther yes, could I kept sprinting also yes, but I figured it would be a waste of time sir."</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Nezu hum, the clacking of a keyboard could be heard before he addressed Aizawa again.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Aizawa before I leave I'd like to let you know we'll be having another talk after this, have a good day students!" </p><p> </p><p>Aizawa sighed, the man suddenly looked far more tired than before which in itself is quite a feat.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then since I'm no being given a choice Midor-"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me Mr. Aizawa, can I ask you something?"</p><p> </p><p>He gave another sigh "yes Midoriya?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do I need to do to prove to you I'm serious about my choice to become a hero?"</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa stared at the boy he really didn't want to deal with this just get everything over with, he met the boy's eyes and paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll spare with me." The class stood shocked "if you can land one hit on me then I'll acknowledge your resolve." Aizawa began walking to the center of the track field, the only space he felt would be wide enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'time to see if that fire in your eyes is real' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded and stepped forward following behind him "yes sir."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stood a few meters away from Aizawa who put on a pair of yellow goggles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'okay calm down it's no big deal you're just sparing with your homeroom teacher who you have to tag, don't be fancy just fast. Okay you got th-duck!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A length of white scarf shot forward at Izuku and he quickly bent backwards and avoided it coiling around his face. He planted his palms to the ground and flipped himself backwards and onto his feet. Another strand came directly at him but he caught it wrapping it around his forearm and pulled forward yanking his teacher closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'His greatest advantage is his agility so I doubt this'll actually hinder him but I need to see more of his moves so I need to get the timing right.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was right. Aizawa wasn't hindered by his tug, instead he let himself get pulled along and righted himself using the momentum to give his kick some extra force causing Izuku to slide back a few inches, he didn't let go of the scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku pulled on Aizawa again but the man simply unraveled the strand of capture tape from the bundle around his neck and threw another strand at Izuku's leg. The greenette moved his foot back dodging the capture tape and threw the one wrapped around his arm towards Aizawa shocking him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for teaching me how to throw it!" Being mid jump there was  nowhere to dodge and the tape wrapped around Aizawa's stomach tightly yanking him towards Izuku. Aizawa angles his body to deliver a roundhouse kick to Izuku's head but he jumps up avoiding the kick and slams the heel of his shoe against his teacher's ribs with a drop kick sending them both to the ground but only one of them landed on their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa coughed and groaned at his aching ribs, a shadow stood over him looking down at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'must be the kid probably gonna rub it in' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay sir?"</p><p> </p><p>The sincerity in his voice surprised him. Izuku reached a hand down and Aizawa took it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine kid." He heard Izuku let out a sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good I was super worried, I thought I heard something crack."</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa walked back to the name board and it reshuffled the names placing Izuku at the top.</p><p> </p><p>"Mineta go and pack up your things you'll be leaving campus effective immediately!"</p><p> </p><p>Said student began to violently cry and went to cling to Momo's leg but was stopped by Aizawa's capture tape and dragged away crying about not being able to touch Momo's boobs, honestly Izuku was glad he was going he didn't know how much more self control he had left.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude that was so manly you scored a hit on our teacher!"</p><p> </p><p>"H-huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Izuku you were like fwoosh and Mr. Aizawa was like wapow but then you jumped and went wam! It was amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku chuckled at Ochakos retelling.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't actually think he'd expelle anyone, I thought this was all a ruse."</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Momo and looked at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Um Momo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's only twenty hero course students in the second year."</p><p> </p><p>Momo blinked then blinked again and went pale.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to special this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyouka, Tsu, Ochako and Momo were walking down to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before classes started, the closer they got the more they could smell something delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh good morning guys, you're just on time I just finished plating everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls looked confused, they figured Izuku had been cooking judging by the rolled up dress shirt sleeves and the apron with comical "kiss the cook" written on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about green?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motions over to the dining table where five plates sat, each with two thick pieces of french toast with a light dusting of powdered sugar and some blue berries and a bowl of fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I'd be making you guys breakfast from now on and I meant it, I want you guys to eat well not just cereal and toast." He said smiling at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls blushed and could feel their mouths watering at the delicious smells coming from each plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I should make myself something to eat please enjoy yourselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to Momo confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't want to eat with us, I made you a plate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo looked over to the five plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh that was for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm it was going to be for Lida but he left saying "a student must always be thirty minutes early!" And then zoomed away but I'd be happy if you could sit with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku hung up his apron and went to the table where the girls were eating Momo following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem Momo, what are friends for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was mostly spent moving from class to class getting used to the new schedule. The class shared many of the same classes but some branched out to attend their electives. Izuku really enjoyed advanced arts despite the teacher midnight being very...enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When lunch rolled around he made his way over to the cafeteria and ordered two slices of meat lovers pizza and some fruit. He picked up his tray and walked over to the seating areas where he spotted Tsu waving him over to join them. He ran over to the table with Tsu, Ochako, Kyouka, Momo, Lida, Denki, and Ibara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys how were your other classes?" He set down his tray between Kyouka and Tsu with Ochako in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was okay, music seems like it'll be fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah ha! See we told you you'd enjoy it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone chuckled at Ochako's outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First aid training just dropped us right in to see how much we know as a base ribbit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm was um, well I was disappointed in advanced chemistry so I've dropped it and joined beginners art." Momo admitted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida chopped his arm at Momo, shocked at her dropping such an educationally beneficial class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tuned him out slightly and went back to talking, Tsu mentioned she was enjoying her home eco class, they were starting their first project in a week. Ochako was signing up to a kickboxing class, in her words "I need new skills".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you Shiozaki, did you enjoy your extra class?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara looked up from her food surprised at being included. "Oh um forgive me, my religion studies feel lacking, I don't think I will be staying there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and continued talking until the bell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So green in your infinite hero wisdom who's the hero course teacher?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up from his leather notebook confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Infinite hero wisdom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No offense to you Izu but you are our resident encyclopedia on heros, ribbit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked slowly and leaned back in his chair. "I'm... I'm not that bad right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka chuckled while Ochako tried to muffle her giggles, but being the ever open audiobook Tsu answered honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't looking for an answer Tsu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could continue the classroom door slammed open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I AM HERE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was filled with dread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy it All Might!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's so manly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Lord has blessed us this day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ribbit is that his silver age suit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might chuckled and motioned for the class to settle down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Now now settle down hero hopefuls! You all know who I am so I'll skip the introduction. WELCOME TO HERO 101!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class erupts into cheers, Izuku could even see Bakugou grinning in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Now today we'll be hitting the ground running with!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out a white card from behind him, and written in bold black letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"BATTLE TRIALS! Today we'll be heading to one of the battle grounds to run a simulation but before that!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a remote and clicked it. The side wall suddenly slides open exposing rows of numbered panels that click and slide out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You need to look the part! Now get dressed and meet me at ground beta to begin the exercise! SEE YA!" </b>
  <span>and he ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and got up letting everyone finish clamoring over each other to reach their briefcases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Tsu asked as she gently squeezed his arm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to his left and smiled "yeah, yeah I'm okay just...he's just not my favorite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu was shocked, she figured being the massive hero nerd he was, he'd be a massive fan of All Might's. She nods and let's him be and gives his arm one more squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll see you at the training ground."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you there."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All Might buffed up again when he heard footsteps making their way out of the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They say clothes make the man and by god YOU ALL FIT THE BILL!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako looked around for a familiar head of white and green hair but couldn't find it. She walked over to Kyouka and Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you guys seen Izuku, I thought he was hanging towards the back but I still don't see him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka kept looking forward, not looking Ochako's way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyouka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned but seemed to be looking over Ochako's shoulder blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I haven't seen green yet, I'm sure he'll be here soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako nodded, still confused by Krouka's strange behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright if you say so, I just hope he hurries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Everyone turns around and watches Izuku step in,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krouka's blush got worse and Momo and ochako gained one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku walked in wearing black leather pants with red combat boots that ended just below his knees. Behind him fluttered the tail of a long red leather jacket with a patted cross hatch pattern on the shoulders and back, between the padding of his shoulder blades was a silver metal skull with horns jutting out it's eyes, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with fingerless dark brown gloves. Now this wouldn't be so bad if he was wearing a shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Izuku why don't you have a shirt?" Yelled Ochako, Momo seemed too busy staring and Kyouka looked like she would faint at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, opening his coat more exposing more of his chiseled abs and chest, and a weird band of brown leather over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um yeah that part of the reason why I was so late, I was called to the support department earlier to explain what had happened, turns out they kinda destroyed the shirt while testing my support item that um kinda blew up so I won't have a new shirt till tomorrow." He chuckled nervously "sorry if it bugs you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't bug them, a lot of the girls were thanking this mysterious support technician.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no worries Izuku it's fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah totally fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned the new voice and saw a pair of floating gloves and a pair of shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh high Tooru. Um what are you wearing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm oh my hero costume!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked increasingly more distressed. "Um no Tooru I meant </span>
  <b>what</b>
  <span> are you wearing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru looked confused before she made an "oh" sound and posed "just some gloves and shoes my quirk wouldn't really be effective with clothes on you know!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's distress reached new heights. "Tooru you know you can get bio mesh right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's bio mesh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Tooru we're going to talk about this later, but bio mesh is a material that's made with your DNA from your hair to work with your quirk...did no one tell you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru stood there for a moment before walking away towards Mina who kept staring at Izuku. He ignored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ribbit, what was that about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey Tsuuuu…" Izuku's face flushed and he turned around but saw ochako and Momo in equally revealing outfits and turned his head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay Izu?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah e-everything's fine!" His voices cracked at the end, much to the girls' amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I guess there is a way to fluster Izuku' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ochako thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I um I might have to look into this bio mesh material you mentioned Izuku." Momo said rethinking her red lietard  and short skirt combo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE  YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"may the real slim shady please stand up." Izuku muttered under his breath causing Kyouka to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might pulled out a stack of note cards and began reading them. "</span>
  <b>TODAY'S TRAINING SIMULATION WILL WILL BE "BOMB RETRIEVAL" YOU MAY NOT KNOW BUT MOST VILLIAN ENCOUNTERS HAPPEN INDOORS AWAY FROM PATROLLING HEROS! THERE WILL BE TWO TEAMS OF TWO ONE HEROS THE OTHER VILLAINS! IN ORDER TO WIN THE HEROS WILL EITHER HAVE TO CAPTURE THE VILLIANS WITH A WHITE CAPTURE TALE THAT WILL BE PROVIDED OR TO TOUCH THE BOMB! ALL THE VILLAINS HAVE TO DO IS KEEP THE BOMB SAFE! BOTH TEAMS WILL BE CHOSEN AT RANDOM!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After answering a few questions, All Might pulled out two boxes with different letters on them, he dug around inside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>THE MEMBERS OF THE HERO TEAM WILL BEEEEE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out two sheets of paper from the first box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>IZUKU MIDORIYA AND OCHAKO URARAKA!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiles and high fives Ochako as they both walk to the doors leading out to the training ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"AND THE VILLAINS WILL BE KATSUKI BAKUGOU AND TENYA IIDA!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stopped mid step and sighed, turning around to see the blonde grinning widely and setting off small explosions in his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'well fuck'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys and galls and non binary  have a girl y'all want to see join the poly relationship?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm like so conflicted on so much and then adding the fact I don't know what I'm doing and you get a disaster.</p><p>The leather pants Izuku wears aren't tight enough to outline his muscles and other area just the shape of him legs you weirdo, you know who you are.</p><p>The pants are just a reference to Trish the coat is Dante and the below the knee red boots are from Lady's outfit in dmc3.</p><p>I had a point but I forgot it hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku was not having a good day, well that wasn't entirely true. He had enjoyed his day up till All Might walked through the door and Mei accidentally blew up his commission and destroyed his shirt! Okay that last one wasn't that bad and honestly he saw it coming with how she worked but anyways he's getting off track. All Might walked through the door, started a training simulation and he got paired with the angry pomeranian with an obsession about proving himself to everyone who didn't care!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> '...when did I change so much...I'm honestly not even scared, just irritated…' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Um Izuku?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'oh right the training exercise.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Ochako I guess I zoned out there for a bit huh? Okay so I think I have a plan but I'm not counting on it surviving contact with the enemy."</p><p> </p><p>Ochako nodded and bounced on the heels of her boots.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Izuku I trust you." She said, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku had to squint slightly at how bright she was, plus she said she trusted him and that felt nice.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so I'm going to distract Bakugou while you search the building for the bomb. His explosions should mask the sound of you moving around, does that sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>Ochako seemed to think on it for a second before nodding, "sounds like a plan!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"ALRIGHT HEROS TIMES UP AND BEGIN!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku blinked surprised at the sudden start but just sighed and gave Ochako a tired smile, he could already hear Bakugou's angry stomps.</p><p> </p><p>She frowns but nods all the same "let's do this!"</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the second floor before Izuku had to pull away from a turn as chunks of cement were blown off the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Deku." Bakugou growled as he rounded the corner with sparks going off in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess the plan is starting sooner than we could have guests, alright Ochako you know what to do."</p><p> </p><p>Ochako nods and walks past Bakugou, the boy not seeming to care if she moved ahead or not just on the boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing deku?!" The blonde's temper seemed to have increased "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just sighed, shaking his head with his fists on his hips, "now, now Bakugou you should watch that temper, it might lead to some health problems." Izuku saw the blonde grit his teeth harder</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" Bakugou shouts and throws a wide right hook aimed directly at Izuku's head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'thought so' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku grabs his wrist mid swing, turning his back to Bakugou and throws him over his shoulder with a judo flip, slamming the boy on his back with his momentum. Izuku let's go of his wrist and steps back a bit letting the blonde snap himself out of his stunned state.</p><p> </p><p>"That shouldn't have done any real damage, I only used your own moment." He casually states.</p><p> </p><p>That gets a rise out of Bakugou in the form of an explosion that cracks the floor "WHAAAAAAT!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Maybe I should have let him lay there a little longer…' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku reaches behind his back inside his coat and wraps his hands around his weapons as Bakugou stands up fuming.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DOD YOU SAY YOU SHIT I'LL KILL YOU!" </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou angled his arms behind him and  used his explosions to propel himself at Izuku who just sighed and pulled out his pistols from behind and shot him in the head causing Bakugou's body to jerk backwards and destabilized him, Izuku stepped aside as the blondes body ragdolled down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope I held back enough" he mumbled holding up two large pistols with long barrels, one in all black and the other silver named Ebony and Ivory respectively.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the class was losing its mind as a collective.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>YOUNG MIDORIYA WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE! YOU'VE KILLED A STUDENT!"</b></p><p> </p><p>"What no I haven't?" Izuku was confused by All Might's allegation.</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou began to get up and he could hear All Might sigh in relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"YOUNG MIDORIYA I FORBID YOU FROM USING YOUR FIRE ARMS AGAIN, YOU ARE LUCKY YOUNG BAKUGOU SEEMED TO HAVE SURVIVED!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Again what are you talking about, I made sure to hold back?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"HOW DO YOU HOLD BACK WITH A GUN?!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"HOW DO YOU HOLD BACK YOUR STRENGTH, THINK!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku jumped back as Bakugou swung an explosive powered right hook.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT OF YOU HOLDING BACK DEKU JUST ADMIT YOUR GUNS ARE WEAK AGAINST ME!" Izuku dodged another explosive swing</p><p> </p><p>"Give me a second Bakugou I need to get All Might off my back, okay listen I can control the power behind the bullets, it's that simple All Might." Izuku continued to lazily dodge Bakugou jumping around a corner into another hallway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The students in the observation room just watched baffled by the display.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what's going on but it's manly!" Guess who that is</p><p> </p><p>Kaminari just scratched the back of his head trying to understand what was going on on screen with no sound available.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I have no clue either Kirishima."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Kyouka was trying her damnedest to not fall on her knees from laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Um forgive me Jirou but are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyouka turned to face Momo red faced "N-no hahaha" Momo nodded a little worried.</p><p> </p><p>"What's Izu saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"H-he's trying to explain t-to All Might why it's okay to use his guns on people while taunting and dodging Mr. Anger issues, hahahah!" Kyouka heard Izuku use another taunt and fell to her knees laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Um what did he say now?" Momo asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he said!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p> </p><p>Izuku finally got All Might to leave him alone and dodged a kick.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the yelling somehow supposed to compensate for something, sorry I'm not getting it."</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou let out another rage filled scream and aimed a kick at Izuku's head, one which he simply aimed Ebony at and fired, shoving the boot away. Bakugou growls angrily, his eyes becoming pin pricks in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku holsters his guns behind his back and chuckles, "aww are you getting upset, did no one take you out for a walk before this?" Izuku bends over slightly clapping his hands energetically "come here boy I'll take you for a walk come on, we'll get that energy out!"</p><p> </p><p>"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" with a vicious cry Bakugou launches himself at Izuku ready to make him paste but Izuku just runs down the hall laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku, come in Izuku I found the bomb." He hears Ochako whisper through his comm.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's great, do you need my assistance?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah there's nothing up here for me to use as ammo to throw."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay just tell me what floor and I'll be there to help you in a-"</p><p> </p><p>"DEKU!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku turned around dodging Bakugou's two handed explosion that cracked the hallway and tied his hands with the capture tape and dropped him to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"BAKUGOU KATSUKI HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Ochako just tell me where you are and I'll be right up."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku began walking away from Bakugou when he heard a click and saw nothing but fire.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bakugou Katsuki was the best, there was never a doubt about it and those that did learned fast and then never tried again. SO THERE SHOULD BE NO REASON WHY HIS FAVORITE TEST DUMMY SHOULD BE DODGING HIM SO EASILY!</p><p> </p><p>"DEKU!!!!!" he had him this time he knew he did!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'But then he didn't, this shouldn't be happening he shouldn't be dodging he should be accepting his place beneath his betters!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou couldn't understand, even as he lay there tied and captured he couldn't understand. He watches Izuku turn his back to him and focus on his comms. Bakugou could feel his anger consume his shock and then he heard his gauntlets click and he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>He aimed. Then he pulled the pin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The observation room was dead quiet, they all witnessed Izuku be consumed by an explosion. Most were in shock and disbelief some those closest to the boy were consumed by a mix of grief, rage and worry.</p><p> </p><p>And it only got worse when the smoke cleared.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck." No one knew who said it but it was a sentiment shared by all.</p><p> </p><p>Ibara fell to her knees and began to pray, those close to Izuku broke into sobs and many more struggled to hold back their lunch for on screen was Izuku impaled through the stomach by a large fragment of concrete and speared with smaller shards through his hands and thighs.</p><p> </p><p>They saw Bakugou grin widely and yell at the corpse of their classmate, they didn't know what was being said but they didn't have too to feel rage.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"WHAT NOW HIH DEKU STILL THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!? STILL THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE HERE!?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"YOUNG BAKUGOU STOP!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"WHY THE WEAKLING DID THIS TO HIMSELF LOOK AT HIM!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"HAVE YOU?!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou laughed he'd won what else mattered?</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up both of you this is annoying enough."</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou froze and turned to look at Izuku who's legs removed them from the concrete spikes that once impaled them. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and slowly stood up the large spike in his stomach grinding against his flesh as it was removed made a horrifying sound that made the pro and aspiring hero gag. When izuku finally stood up his body didn't have a scratch on him and just dusted himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK Y-" and he dropped.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuku sighed and reholsters Ivory and made his way to the stairs that'll lead him to the fourth floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku is everything okay?!" He hears Ochako ask, panicking over the comms.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything's okay Bakugou just singed my coat is all."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stands there in shock at what they witnessed though few notice Ibara looking on in wonder and distress.</p><p> </p><p>"He has resurrected could he be no that's  foolish but he resurrected, he resurrected he resurrected." On and on she mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"G-guys?" Everyone turned to Sato trembling just like everyone else, "w-what… what just happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Not many saw Izuku punch through the floor of the fourth floor and grab Iidas ankles or when Ochako delivered a flying back heel kick to his face throwing his body back against the floor sunning him as she reached for the bomb but they did hear All Might declare them the winners.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned, All Might frowned at Izuku and shook his head telling him to go get checked by recovery girl. When he was finally released after getting checked over and receiving a couple (many) came wacks to the head they were on the last group and no Bakugou in sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"AS HEROS WE HAVE JIROU KYOUKA AND ASUI TSUYU FOR THE VILLAINS WE HAVE YAOYOROZU MOMO AND MINETA MINURO!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku saw Momo tense up and looked around worried, Izuku couldn't blame her, had they really let him return?</p><p> </p><p>"Um All Might they expelled mineta just yesterday." Satou said </p><p> </p><p>All Might hummed and looked around the room <b>"WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO VOLUNTEER FOR THE LAST MATCH?"</b></p><p> </p><p>Izuku raised his hand seeing no harm in it but caught All Might frowning at him and reluctantly let him participate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'weird.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Momo and Izuku had the bomb placed he turned to her, "so got a plan Momo?"</p><p> </p><p>She cups her chin in thought for a moment before nodding, "yes but I'll need a suitable distraction." They both tried to think of something when Izuku smacked his fist to his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"I got it! But I'll need a table."</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for Kyouka and Tsu to make it to their floor but when they burst through the door they both froze. On a long table lay Izuku but not on his back, layed over the table was his red coat so there he lay on his side with nothing to cover his chest with a rose in his mouth and his elbow on the table holding up his head he said, "hello ladies~"</p><p> </p><p>Tsu let out a choked croak, her face heavily flushed and her tongue hanging out, Kyouka stood at her side in not better of a state, her jacks spazzing out and her face a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyouka shouted and stabbed her jacks into Izuku's neck causing him to fall off the table and tense up as she continued to shoot her rapid heart beat into his body. Momo and Tsu were too stunned to move. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the observation room were having a laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If at some point I get the opportunity, should Izuku keep his coat red or making it pine green?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The time has come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all ever be like "what am I even doing" and just stare into the void and wait for it to stare back?</p><p>Anyways hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aizawa slammed the door to the teachers lounge open and slammed down his tablet in front of a skeletal All Might who looked confused. "When were you going to tell me about this?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me Aizawa but I don't understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa rubbed his face trying to control his temper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When were you going to tell me that a student used excessive force during a training exercise and seriously injured their classmate?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It dawned on All Might what Aizawa was referring too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes of course it had slipped my mind that we should address young Midoriya's action."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa looked shocked at his co-worker. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might nodded, seeming to not understand Aizawa's question. "Yes he used firearms loaded with live rounds during a training exercise on a student and was mocking and hazing young Bakugou during the duration of their fight. We need to curve this behavior if we are to make a good hero out of young Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa needed a minute, no he felt like he needed a bottle. He couldn't understand what was happening, All Might was suggesting we punish and correct Midoriya's behavior and not Bakugou's. He saw the recording of their fight he saw how midoriya taunted Bakugou to keep his attention on him always staying a floor below Uraraka to hide her footsteps, it was smart if not reckless but that's what it was taunting so why was All Might focusing on that and not the fact that Bakugou impaled Midoriya on concrete?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you an idiot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might frowned, "excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Under your watch one of my students was shot point blank with an explosion that destroyed half the buildings left walls then impaled on a large spike of concrete, and you're worried about his taunting?!" Aizawa yelled, grabbing the attention of the now shocked teachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait what happened to my white haired cutie?!" Midnight yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nemuri not now." Present mic said, trying to call the heroine down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might tried bringing the topic back around "Young Midoriya was fine, his quirk seemed to save him but we need to work on his attitude." That wasn't the right answer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa looked furious and about ready to beat the number one hero to the ground when the school alarms started blaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the lever three alarm, we need to go" Cemetos yelled, rushing out with the other teachers following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa glared at All Might "this isn't over." He ran out of the room and towards the front gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarm turned out to be just some reporters from that  morning that somehow managed to destroy the gate. After getting back to his class Aizawa heard about the student stampede that was handled by his class president and vice, Midoriya was looking to be a problem child.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone form two orderly lines so that we may enter the bus neatly and efficiently!" Iida yelled as he chopped his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um Iida?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida stiffly turned around to the class president and his vice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Yes Yaoyorozu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You um...you do remember that Izuku and I are the president and vice correct?" Momo patiently reminded him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku readjusted the guitar bag he was carrying and patted Iida's shoulder. "Please relax Iida, besides it's an open design so the seats aren't in rows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida fell to his knees in despair. Momo and Izuku politely ignored it as they called everyone to quickly board the bus before Aizawa arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was seated and Aizawa arrived they made their way to their mysterious destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So hey Midobro I meant to ask since we changed but what's in the guitar bag?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stopped picking at the sleeves of his new pine green shirt that went just past his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well since my gear isn't ready yet I figured I'd bring my own, thankfully I just had to get permission and not do a week's paperwork like for Ebony and Ivory." He said bitterly while he unzipped the bag the content inside making everyone there gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the bag was opened they first saw a silver grown and a handle with thin crisscrossing ridges. The middle of the cross guard was the same skull that rested on the back of Izuku's coat but the mouth was ride open and the horns stood long and sharp with a human skull behind it with a double helix carved on its forehead, everyone got the feeling the sword was older than all of them and ready to rip and tear. At the base of the wide blade was a steel ribcage and spine connecting and at the tit was shaped like an arrow head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Rebellion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude holy shit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THATS SO MANY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"REVELRY IN THE DARK!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Green that's so metal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such heresy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone could only stare in shock at the weapon as the sunlight traveled down the blade, one put her hands together in prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah dude like where did you even get that?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~flashback~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Month 7 of training)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku tilts his head at Trish, "what Rebellion, wait is that another demon you're going to make me fight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish laughed and shook her head and walked over to the devil sword Dante, "nah kid this is much simpler than that don't worry, this actually a reward for surviving everything I put you through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shivers remembering her definition of "training".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks but you know you don't have to right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish nods and channels her lightning through the blades, Izuku can see the claws that hold the gem on the handle loosen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know but I want too." She plucked off the red gem and the sword began to glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~flashback end~×~×~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's kinda like a family heirloom." He said while rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But wow dude that blade on it's own is an attention grabber, maybe I should add something to my costume to make up for my bland quirk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shook his head, "I don't think having a flashy quirk is really all that important Kirishima, but I don't think yours is dull either. I mean what's cooler than walking towards a hail of attacks unflinching?" Izuku could see the stars in his eyes as he imagined it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So manly." The redhead whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean when you think about it the guys with the flashiest quirks are Bakugou and Todoroki, no offense Midoriya but yours doesn't have much of an outward effect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just shrugged and rezipped his guitar bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, being popular isn't really important to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you'd still be popular regardless Izu, ribbit unlike Bakugou with his personality." Tsu turned and started at Bakugou, still upset about yesterday's exercise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY KERMIT HUH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone be quiet we're here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class settled down as they neared a large stadium-like building. Once they arrived and disembarked did they truly see the sheer scale of the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy hell it's like Universal Studios Japan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class continued to marvel at the building as they got closer, before they could get in they met someone in a large round astronaut suit who waved at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello everyone!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IT'S 13!" two excited voices yelled, everyone chuckled at Izuku and Ochako's excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirteen chuckled lightly as she waved at the two, "it's nice to see I have some fans today, before we head in I just want to talk to you about something important well something's that are important not many just two or three maybe five...the point is they're important!" Everyone chuckled at her attempt at humor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So many of you know about my quirk blackhole, correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It lets you tear things apart to their atoms, it's how you save people from under rubble!" Ochako yelled from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup but just as easily as it can help people it can also kill." She said gravely, many of the students avoided looking at Bakugou and tried to forget the image of Izuku's bloodied body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Today we'll be teaching you control and ways to use your quirk outside of battle so chin up heros we have work to do!" Everyone gave a loud "yeah" together as they followed Thirteen inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome everyone to the Unexpected Simulation Joint, or USJ for short!" She yelled, everyone looked around marveling at the different environments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku saw Aizawa get closer to thirteen with a frown, he focused his hearing on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's the big idiot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't be here, out of time." He saw her hold up three fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Did All Might seriously run out of time, he's supposed to be a teacher now.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku brought his focus back onto his classmates who were talking excitedly about the training, Ochako especially who got to finally work on her preferred field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone gather around so that we can explain what you'll be doing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt something was wrong, he pulled out his sword and hung it on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Aizawa, something feels wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa turned to Izuku with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean Midoriya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but I can feel it, something is wrong, please I know I'm just a student but something isn't right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa stared incredulously at Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya I can't do anything if it's just a feel-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um guys what's that?" Everyone turned to Kaminari who was looking over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone got closer and saw a small purple orb floating in the air and seconds later it expanded into a purple mist. Out of the mist dozens of figures of different shapes and sizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone get back and evacuate with thirteen, this is not a drill, those are real villains! Kaminari try to contact the school for back up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not working sir!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit alright everyone hurry, I'll try and hold them off as best I can." Aizawa pulled up his yellow goggles and was about to jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't." He turned around to Izuku "I know you can handle yourself but don't please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa shrugged off Izuku's hand "sorry kid but it's what I have to do, as class president I expect you to get them out understood?" Izuku nodded "good." And then he jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku watched him descent into the group of villains before turning around to his retreating classmates and ran towards Iida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iida I need you to run ahead and try to get to U.A first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida looked at him as if he'd just asked something stupid. "No I will not abandon you all!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't be! Retreat isn't defeat, go now and get help, that's an order Iida!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida hesitated for far too long as the same purple mist from before appeared in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening hero hopefuls I am with the league of villains and our goal is to kill All Might, but it appears he isn't here." A pair of yellow lights appeared out of the mist and inspected them "won't you stay for the show?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"LIKE HELL WE'LL STAY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku saw both Bakugou and Kirishima charge the mist villain, arms cocked back to attack but we're consumed by purple mist and disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U.A students really are full of tenacity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stand back students!" Thirteen steps forward and opens a port on her glove that starts sucking in the villain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to Iida and pulled him closer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iida get ready to charge for the door."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida looked startled by the boy's action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-midoriya I can't just leave you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaaaaaah!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys turned just in time to see the back of Thirteen's costume be ripped apart by her own quirk before she fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A rescue hero really shouldn't be picking fights now should they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'we're running out of time!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now be gone with all of you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt the floor beneath him give way to an abyss he didn't know what would happen but he caught sight of some of his classmates escaping. He gripped Iidas chest plate and threw him over the mist villain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"RUN AND GET HELP NOW IIDA, GET HELP!" Izuku yelled as he drew his pistols and fired off four shots into the mist as he fell threw the floor and disappeared.  Three of the bullets fazed through but there was a ringing sound as a bullet hit the villain causing him to quiver and scream in pain, the mist shrunk until it revealed a sharp vest suit and dented metal neck brace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Iida hit the ground he got up and started back to where the majority of his classmates once stood. He grit his teeth and swallowed his pride and ran, he used his momentum to kick through the doors and continued running, running as if the devil himself was on his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu pulled herself and Kaminari out of the water and onto a ship, the blonde boy was coughing up any water he'd accidentally inhaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thanks Asui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me Tsu, are you okay now?" Kaminari nodded "good we need to figure out a way out of here, the villains have surrounded the boat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, they have?!" Kaminari shot up to his feet and looked over the railing and sure enough there were a bunch of villains with quirks specifically made for water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god we're going to die!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No we're not." Tsu deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes we are!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They felt the boat shake and looked over the railing, the villains trying to break through the boat to sink it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ribbit if you keep doing that I'm going to throw this guy over board." Tsu called down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villains stopped and started laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh so a free meal then?" One of them called up starting another round of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"TSU WHY!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kaminari" tsu turned to him and stared at him more deadpan than before "what exactly is your quirk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does that matter!? My quirk is useless like this, we're surrounded by water!?" He yelled but Tsu continued to stare at him until it finally hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu used her powerful legs to kick enough of the metal railing off its foundation to reach into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last chance." Called Tsu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villains stared up and saw electricity spark between the blonde fingers, they began to panic and swim away but they should've known the frog girl knew no mercy. She dipped the metal pole into the water and handed it to Kaminari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright 1 million volt discharge!" And let his power flow into the lake shocking all of the villains inside and rendering them unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodjob Kaminari."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weeh~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu turned to the now dopey faced Kaminari who was giving her two thumbs up and smiling with a dazed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I forgot about that part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bit of work she got both of them onto shore after making sure the water Villains we're really out of commission. She guided the dopey Kaminari behind a bush that surrounded the central courtyard of the USJ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just stay here alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weeeeh~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and peaked over the bush and paled at the sight that greeted her. A large black skinned man with a beek and exposed brain held her professor's battered body up by his head with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really are cool Erasurehead but my nomu is too high level for you, he was made to kill All Might after all." A disheveled man with pale blue hair cackled as he spoke. "But it looks like he won't be showing up. Maybe if I kill a few students it'll activate the event." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu saw Aizawa weakly struggle to free himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll start with you." Tsu turned her attention to the voice getting near her and froze in fear as the disheveled man stepped closer to her with his arm outstretched. TSU couldn't move, she could feel the urge to kill radiating off of the man, she mentally screamed for her body to move she begged it to but the fear wouldn't let her go. The stranger was only a couple steps away from her when the sound of five gun shots snapped her out of her shock and caused her to stumble backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaagggghhhh!" She saw the man scream in pain and clutch his bleeding hand and scream some more. Tsu looked at the ground and gags at the three fingers that rested in a puddle of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare touch her, you maniac!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then in rode Izuku on a devilish motorcycle and slammed the front tire against the large bird man. She saw the tires open into teeth and tear into him causing him to lose his grip on Aizawa. Izuku jumped off the bike as it turned to embers and grabbed their professor and made another jump of a green glyph to her kicking the raggedy man in the chest and towards the bird man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay Tsu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like crying in relief "yes, ribbit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile told her he didn't believe her as he passed the wounded Aizawa to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry we'll get through this, for now please take Mr. Aizawa and head to the top of the stairs, our classmates should be there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gives her his best smile before standing up with his back facing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," he graves the handle of his large sword and draws it to his side. "Now I have a job to do."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would y'all even care of someone important died?</p><p>In the fic I mean, cause right now thatd suck.</p><p>Y'all know any badass mythical wolves?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. And so have I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku kept his eyes on the two villains as he called Cavaliere out behind him. "Get on and get to the front entrance, don't worry she drives herself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu looked at him like he was crazy "Izu what-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Tsu, get on and go." He said firmly but gently told her, eyes still watching the bird villain and the hunched over raggedy man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu nodded and got on Cavaliere guiding the fried Kaminari behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and was extra careful with the injured Aizawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be safe Izuku, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, I promise." And all Tsu can do is believe he will as the red motorcycle drove them away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'good they're safe now, alright Izuku just stall for time you already went too far with his fingers.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So mind telling me your names?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man who's fingers he shot off glared at Izuku well Izuku assumed he was being glared at, the petrified hand made it hard to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll play."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll pay for what you did!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but not from you mister?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku saw the man bring up his bloodied hand and scratch feverishly at his neck coloring it red and let his mutilated hand bleed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's annoying, he's so annoying, nomu kill him now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku could barely bring up Rebellion to block the punch the nomu threw at him, not that it helped, he was still launched off his feet and into the boat in the middle of the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'okay ow that hurt just ow okay next time I'll dodge or parry okay up you go Izuku!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked off the rubble that landed on him and walked to the hole his body made and steadied his break. He used air trick and put himself right above the nomu and brought down Rebellion tearing into it and removing its arm, Izuku jumped to the side as the nomu brought down it's other arm to try and smash him. Izuku jumped up and kicked the back of the beast's head but was shocked when it didn't budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped off the nomu and stared at it as his arm began to regrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no use my nomu was designed to kill All Might you think an NPC like you can do anything to it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to look at the raggedy man and shook his head to clear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'designed huh, let's see what else I can get out of the mothball.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku raised his sword and rested it on his shoulder, "Oh really and what makes you so sure he can kill All Might?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mothball began cackling like a madman, "HE JUST WILL! He has so many quirks specifically given to him to negate all of All Might's power, shock absorption, regeneration, super strength and a couple more just to keep him alive!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku hummed as he stared down the nomu still under moving eyes just as empty as before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're one of those kids huh mothball."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mothball?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you refuse to give me a name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's tomura shigaraki you NCP and what do you mean kid!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well shigi you're the kinda kid who likes to wave around daddy's money and expects respect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOMU KILL HIM!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'that's all it took!?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sidestepped the nomus punch feeling the air pressure push him further away. He barely had the chance to steady himself before the nomu charged at him with another punch, he had no time to dodge so he parried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade strikes flesh and Izuku can feel Rebellion vibrate from the force of the hit but he pushes through redirecting the punch away from his body and the many others that follow in a blur. Izuku knows Rebellion won't break, Trsih told him stories of Dante's adventures but when blinking could mean death and the sword endlessly vibrates he can't help but worry. The ground craters beneath him from the force of a punch and he loses his balance, and his sword strike misses and the nomus fist rockets towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'fuck'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The punch connects and Izuku flies back through the side of the courtyard fountain and onward leaving rubble every time his body bounces off the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HAHAHAHA SEE I TOLD YOU MY NOMU WAS DESIGNED TO KILL ALL MIGHT YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki cackled like a mad man before calming down and turning to the entrance and grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess we need to kill more students to activate the special event, nomu at-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice crawled over the ground towards the nomu in casing it's right side in ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki turned and looked at the new arrival and scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh another npc, nomu break free and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sword came flying in and tore through the nomus frozen arm shattering it and embedded itself into the nomus side. Shigaraki turned to where the blade came from and growled when bloodied Izuku road in and charged straight for the beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Todoroki you need to cardarize the wound, it might stop his regeneration!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki growled and ignored him, sending another ice attack forward. Izuku swerved Cavaliere out of the attack, letting it pass him. The nomu tore it's leg away from the Ice and jumped forward towards Todoroki, but Izuku turned Cavaliere around and smashed the rear tire against its chest, the bladed tire tearing into it and forcing it back but not before Izuku took his sword back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO NO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Shigaraki yelled, he aggressively scratched his neck raw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku got off Cavaliere and let it vanish as he rested his sword on his shoulder and shrugged. "I got better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku air tricked over to Todoroki while the villain was having their fit and frowned at him. "You need to use your fire Todoroki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red and white haired boy frowned and ignored him, getting back into a fighting stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Todoroki I'm serious you need to use it or we might not survive." Izuku stated firmly as he also got into a fighting stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy growled and turned to Izuku "I will not use his power, it isn't even needed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and hardened his eyes "now isn't the time to put your daddy issues over the lives of others Todoroki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their talk was rudely interrupted by the scream of the mothball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"STOP IGNORING ME YOU NOBODIES! NOMU FINISH THEM!" And it charged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki shot ice forward piercing through the nomus stomach before it tore through the ice. Izuku jumped in slamming the barrel of Grumble against the beast's chest and fired two shots of molten steel inside staggering the mountain of muscle Izuku didn't waste the opportunity. He swung Rebellion against the nomus flesh repeatedly ignoring the healing wounds and focused on creating more, he changed his attack flowing from swings to striking at a rapid pace glowing a faint green was it left dozens of holes, he grabbed his blade in a reverse grip and swung with all his might leaving a deep cut against its chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Todoroki spikes now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gripped the handle two handed and the blade glowed as he swung with all his might against the nomu and launching it towards Todoroki who slammed his foot down creating a wall of spikes midway, but the nomu just swung its arm around and smashed the ice preventing it from getting skewered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku cursed under his breath and sidestepped shigarakis hand as he swung it down at Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I can't play shigi the adults are fighting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki growled and went for another swing but Izuku grabbed his wrist and tossed him back and charged at the nomu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on your walking gym advertisement!" Rebellion glowed and Izuku threw and it began spinning like a buzzsaw against the nomus back getting its attention away from Todoroki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'we're too close to the entrance we need to go farther back!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku circled around the nomu and jumped up into the air and formed a glyph behind him and with a shout pushed off with all his strength and angled his body down for a drop kick at the nomus head. When he struck it he could feel the impact lessening but that didn't matter what mattered was getting it away. The kick pushed the nomu down and the momentum dragged them back carving a channel through the floor. Izuku grabbed his sword and shouted as he brought the tip down on the nomus head but quickly had to jump back when a portal appeared in front of the nomus head and redirecting the strike towards his head, he retreated back to Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not going down and I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold it off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki nodded shivering slightly, Izuku can see specks of ice forming on his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku watched as the misty guy from before showed up and was getting yelled at by shigaraki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should warm yourself up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I never asked." Todoroki sounded cold and firmly tried to shut down the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods dammit, this isn't the time for this Todoroki!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could continue the nomu shot forward aiming to strike, Izuku shoved Todoroki aside and he sidestepped the punch swinging the sword up and removing the arm again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'this can't keep going, I know it has to have a limit but I'm not even sure if I'm getting any closer to it, come on think of something idiot!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GET OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'GODS DAMMIT!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt more than saw Bakugou jump into the fray and by jump he means propel himself towards the nomu one of said explosions hitting him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DIE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smoke in front of him was pushed back from the blast but another cloud of smoke covered the nomu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou grinned as he turned to Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See that deku THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arm came out of the smoke aiming to punch Bakugou's head off, and Izuku dashed forward pushing him away and took the hit himself launching Izuku into the stairs cratering a portion of it, his sword landing a few feet away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'i need get up'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku groaned as he tried to push himself up but was forced back down when the nomu landed on top of him and began slamming it's fists down in wild motions beating him deeper into the crated ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the nomu finally stopped Izuku could barely see through the pain and blurred vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you never stood a chance." He could hear shigaraki grunting as he spoke. "You heros think far too highly of yourselves when you're nothing but a spectacle with no substance!" Izuku saw the nomu step aside and shigaraki appeared dragging Rebellion behind him and struggled to lift it up. "Why is this stupid thing so heavy?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku couldn't help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOMU pick it up!" The hulking beast walked over and lifted Rebellion over Izuku. "Now stab him through the heart!" And he brought it down through Izuku and into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki began laughing, catching the attention of everyone nearby, the ones at the entrance looked over the edge and gasped at the sight of their classmate bloodied and beaten with his sword deep in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IZUKU!" A few yelled, but none louder than Tsu and Ochaco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right the event I almost forgot about it because of the side quest. Alright Nomu let's get this over with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the USJ storm clouds swirled angrily no one noticed of course but they didn't need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air grew cold and the nomu and shigaraki stepped away from the entrance and away from Izuku's body. Something inside the nomu sings for joy in celebration and even in it's brain dead state the nomus instincts warned of danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then lightning struck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this point I know the chapter names are cringe but I'm too much of a fangirl and far too complicated to the bit. I'm thinking fluff after this is all over, but i need to make sure it's not cringe. People like cute corny fluff not cringe fluff...I forgot my point but I'll see y'all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'll laugh last, cause you came to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't f***en sleep and I thought it'd be a good idea to replay dmc 2 and God's I hated it, Dante is so cool in it but the game is so bad!</p><p>Anyways I had a chapter ready and I'm just in a "why the f*** not" mood right now so here, I wasn't even supposed to update yesterday either. I'm a mess, anyways should I leave the very tips of Izuku's hair green or all white?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsu stared down at where Izuku's body lay, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and didn't want to because he promised he'd be safe after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He'll get up, I know he will, he promised to be safe to be okay, get up Izuku please get up!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu practically begged for Izuku to get up and she didn't want to lose him. She felt a trembling hand rest on her shoulder and tug her back away from the edge of the stairs. Tsu turned to see an equally distraught Ochako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-we need to get back from the edge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu didn't want to but she could see the large bird man turn in their direction but stopped and stepped back away from them, away from Izuku's body. Then lightning broke through the ceiling and struck the sword shooting it up and next to Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what's going on?" Ochako yelled but Tsu didn't have an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Trish sat up from the couch eyes wide and full of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trish?" Inko gently grabbed her hand guiding her attention to her. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Something's wrong, he wasn't supposed to get this strong yet!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish gently squeezed Inkos hand "We need to get to U.A somethings wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell me what it is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't figure it out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko nodded and stood up pulling her girlfriend along, trusting her judgment "okay let's go then."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning continued to strike into the USJ as Izuku stumbled his way back onto his feet and only increased once he did. Izuku's eyes trained themselves on to the nomu and the nomu stared back and with a roar Izuku's body exploded in green light and the storm stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku had changed but to everyone there their eyes were first drawn to the outstretched wings on his back, each feather was made out of a black flame that seemed to consume the light around them. Next was the hood of bone white plating that covered his head, it had two plates that stood and angled themselves back. Those at the top couldn't see much but the ones down with him could see his pitch black skin decorate with green scales. From his feet to his thighs and along his ribs and arms the green scales covered like armor. His face showed rows of sharp teeth and a pair of glowing red eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki and Bakugou froze what else were they supposed to do, no one else moved as Izuku stepped out of the crater, his wings flapping lightly as if testing them before he blurred out of their vision and they heard the nomu scream and a loud crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku dashed forward and grabbed the nomu's head and dragged it through the ground and stomped it deep into the ground and was currently tearing his way into its chest turning it into nothing but minced meat. He put his arm deep into its chest and pulled something out and jumped away landing back at the crater next to his sword. In another flash of light Izuku was back to normal holding a gently glowing purple crystal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO MY NOMU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A SWORDS MASTER NOT A DEMON LORD YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SWITCH CLASSES!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku lazily turned to Shigaraki "switch classes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki yelled in fury and charged at Izuku. Izuku calmly heel kicked his chest and sent him flying back. "This isn't a game shigi." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'gods I'm tired.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogi moved to get his master and retreat but was forced onto the ground by and explosion to his side. Bakugou climbed into the villain and held his hand against the steel neck brace. "Move and I'll blow you to kingdom come!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogi could do nothing but comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki slowly stood up clutching his chest and wheezing in pain "this wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to win!" He yelled through his wheezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was about to respond when he saw the nomu getting back up it's chest slowly knitting itself back together, shigaraki noticed and began running to the nomu laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha see I knew sensei gave me a legendary!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nomu stood still as the villain stood next to it, it's muscles twitching sporadically underneath it's skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOMU GET THEM THEY'RE WEAK NOW FINISH THE-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never got to finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To everyone's shock and horror the nomu swung it's arm and destroyed shigarakis head, the body limply collapsed and the nomu stared at it before turning to Izuku who stared back in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I find you worthy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked down at the glow crystal as it began to brighten, enveloping his entire body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya!?" Todoroki panicked and ran towards Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light dimmed, revealing Izuku unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine don't worry, these are cool though." His voice sounded slightly distorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki stopped and was again shocked at what Izuku was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Izuku was visible again he was wearing black armor plated gauntlets and greaves that had purple glowing stripes going up the middle of the gauntlets and sides of the greaves. There was a face mask on Izuku's face that was shaped like the muzzle of a wolf, the rows of teeth and fangs softly glowed purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shook his head to clear it, hearing a voice in your head tell you it's ability will leave a few cobwebs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're alright Midoriya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded at Todoroki and turned back at the twitching nomu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's about to charge, I think it's slowly dying but I don't know how slow. I'm going to go at it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki turned to look at him wide eyed "you're insane."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mask split in the middle and slid to the side over his cheeks, Izuku just smiled at Todoroki "well yeah, you kinda have to be in this profession."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could talk more the nomu started lumbering towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try and freeze his feet to the ground any chance you get, I'll need a still target." The mask slides back to cover the lower half of his face as the duel haired boy nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku starts walking closer too with his arms spread wide "oh you're approaching me?" He taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nomu didn't respond but increased it's speed, Izuku sighed slightly dejected and walked faster as well. "My talent is wasted on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both sprinted the last distance between them and cocked their arms back as they slid towards each other. When they finally were within punching range and the blows connected knuckle to knuckle the floor beneath them cracked, they brought their fists back and threw another punch that connected with each other and again and again and again until their fists were nothing but blurs to the normal human eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Izuku was having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the purple stripes on his gauntlets glowing vibrantly as he dodged a swing at his head. He grinned and struck the nomus elbow joint, the snapping of the bone drowned out by the impacts thunder. The nomu swings its other arm and he snaps the other arm as well causing the nomu to stumble back but is frozen in place by Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THANKS TODOROKI!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku kicks forward burying his foot into the beast's abdomen, he grins under the mask and he does a standing slip hoisting the creature above his head. Izuku exhales and brings his leg down cracking the ground leaving the nomu hovering in the air but just as fast as the leg holding him up left his other leg came up with a boom shattering the nomus ribs and spine and sending it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no you don't!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku used air trick to get to the nomu before he got too high and punched the nomu in the back stopping it's momentum. The nomu spun in the air and came to meet Izuku's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jackpot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku activated his transformation and webster axe kicked the nomu in the head, with another thunderous boom the beast was a blur as he was sent back to the ground right over the fountain creating a massive dust cloud on impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo and Kyouka had just arrived at the courtyards in time to see Izuku land and clear the smoke showing them his new form but too those who saw it the first time noticed how different it was. The white hood was now shaped similarly to that of a wolfs and the green lines of scales on his ribcage were surrounded by a purple glow that matched the ones on his fully armored arms and legs even his black flamed wings had purple glowing tips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped the transformation and turned around and stared at the nomu who was skewered on what remained of the fountain, it struggled to break free but was fully stopped by Todoroki who encased everything but it's head in ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't you like, have done that before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was still at full strength before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just sighed into his armored hand. "Yeah but it could have he-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"HAVE NO FEAR STUDENTS I AM HERE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to the entrance as All Might burst forth with a grin on his face and behind him was Iida and the U.A staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku signed and fell down on his back exhausting, "bout time, hey Todoroki I'ma take a nap tell them I'll be fine, okay night." With that he was out like a light and his new weapons vanished into wisps of black smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did Izuku know he was about to go through the most terrifying experience of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting yelled at by the women in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THAT'S RUGHT Y'ALL IZUKU ISN'T GETTING ROYAL GUARD! HE HAS BOOTLEG ROYAL GUARD INSTEAD! </p><p>It's pretty simple and I got the idea after watching the azuras wrath movie again. Just absorbs some of the kinetic force of an attack and stores it to be later unleashed. Okay back to whatever it was I was doing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'ma be honest with you cyberpunk comes out tomorrow and I don't know if I'll update on Friday. </p><p>Y'all laugh but I've been waiting for months and I ain't waiting another day if it comes out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the heros arrived everything seemed to move quickly, everyone was gathered, counted, checked for injuries, and those who were were lined up from low to high priority during all this police arrived and rounded up all the unconscious villains into transports to be taken away. No one brought up the dead villain; it seemed like the best idea not too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The process had taken longer than the actual villain attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> During all of this Izuku remained asleep much to everyone's worry, Tsu, Ochako, Kyouka and Momo hand to pry and hold back a frantic Midnight who in her words "had to stay by her chiseled hottie to make sure he was safe" that woman needs a glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku still hadn't woken up by the time they arrived at U.A, recovery girl had checked him over and said he was fine just sleeping but that didn't stop his classmates from worrying, a few of them left to change out of their hero costumes and go home leaving only the girls, Iida, Denki and Tokoyami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Trish walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh there he is, sorry everyone but I need to wake up the idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was confused as this tall blonde lady in a leather jacket walked in as if she owned the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am you should not be barging in uninvited. It is extremely rude!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me mister roboto." Trish walked past Iidas chopping arm and stood next to Izuku's bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you really wake him up, kero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish smiled at the greenette "of course I can don't worry." Tsu nodded and stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright kid time to wake up!" And then she yanked him up by his shirt and punched him sending him a few feet away from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"EEEEHHHHHHH!?" Everyone yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck ouch really Trish ow couldn't you be a normal person and just shake me awake!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's classmates watched on stunned as the blonde woman laughed and Izuku yelled at her. They we're just going to have to get used to things like this it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IZUKU / IZU / GREENIE!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was tackled and hugged to the ground by Kyouka, Tsu and Ochako while Momo held herself back a little and ran over and patted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-guys?" Izuku asked, his voice cracking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other classmates decided that it was a good time to leave but Mina, Tooru and Ibara decided to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery girl cleared her throat, bringing attention to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now can you tell me what you did wrong young woman?" She asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish paled feeling a menacing aura emanating from the short woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh um well"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I got nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Izuku and Trish were punished with the legendary cane swings. It seems even powerful demons couldn't defend against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few whacks later, recovery girl left them all to go and get Nezu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is terrifying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah why are you here Trish?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I sensed something happened, so Inko and I decided to come and check on you, turns out something big happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded "okay but um where is my mom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well she said she was going to see if she can borrow the school kitchen, I wonder what's taking so long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunchrush fell to his knees a spoon tightly gripped in his trembling hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I...I SURRENDER!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko grinned and removed her cooking apron with flare as she grinned darkly at her defeated opponent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your first mistake was challenging me, let's hope you never make it again." She turned away from him and grabbed the tupperware of the meal she prepared for Izuku and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she'll get here eventually, but for now I think they have something to say to you." Trish points at the group of girls behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked at them and paled, Tsu, Kyouka, Ochako and Momo were smiling menacingly at him. Mina and Tooru waited for the show to start, and Ibara just stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-um hey g-guys soooo what's up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu stepped forward and punched his chest again and again, each one getting weaker than the last before she hugged him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said you'd stay safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and hugged her back, "I know and I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu let out a sniffle against his chest and hugged him harder, "just don't do it again kero, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, "I can't promise anything Tsu but I'll try my best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu took what she could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo cleared her throat, breaking the duo out of their little bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that Tsu has had her moment to get everything out of her system, I think it's our turn to don't you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gulped and slowly looked up at the smiling angry women. He could see Mina and Tooru grinning from the sidelines and Ibara holding a cross made of her own thorns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I um…" he glanced over to the door only to feel Tsu hug him tighter, he was trapped. "I'm well you see I was just worried and well… yeah I got nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl's smiles seemed to darken and Izuku would rather fight the nomu again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"NEZU HE'S RETURNED I KNOW HE HAS!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might slammed his fist against the table causing the mahogany to chip much to Nezu's annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now All Might you need to call your burning time you don't have in that state."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might grit his teeth and compiled, his body shrank down in a puff leaving him in his skeletal state and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me Nezu but the knowledge that he might actually still be alive is concerning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu nodded and poured tea into two cups, "I understand, from what the childrens statements, if this nomu creature truly had multiple quirks then we'll have to consider it likely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might nodded and cradled his cup after a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm assuming that's what the meeting you plan to hold is about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why of course! It seemed that Jiro and Yaoyorozu had incapacitated the villain responsible for the systems being shut down, truly luck was on our side and were about to get the last few minutes of the fight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I assume you've already reviewed the footage multiple times?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu laughed and took a sip of his tea. "You should head home now Toshinori, tomorrow we'll be announcing the break period and the day after we'll have the meeting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might nodded and left the president to his tasks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When All Might left Nezu looked over to his computer and pressed play on the footage, watching as the crystal in Midoriya's hand turned into weapons. Nezu couldn't help but laughed like a mad man.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku couldn't sleep, it's almost midnight and he just couldn't, his mind kept going through everything that had happened, some more pleasant than others. His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Trish.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~flashback~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother had taken the girls out of his room and had left him alone with Trish and the food she had brought him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened out there kid, out of nowhere I just felt a massive spike in demonic energy. Last time this happened you were fighting grumble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku swallowed his mouth full of katsudon, "honestly Trish I don't know, the last thing I remember before waking up was that thing stabbing me with Rebellion and then had this new transformation!" Izuku took another mouth full of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish just stared at him and sighed face palming. "What's with this family and getting stabbed by swords?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid Dante awakened his "devil trigger" as he called it the same way you did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In a life or death situation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No getting stabbed with his own sword."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku made an oh face and took another bite of his food and swallowed. "Are we cured?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish sighed and shook her head "at this point I don't know kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I also have a new devil arm, I tore it out of the thing I fought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish tilts her head "oh, what is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a pair of gauntlets and greaves, I punch good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's its name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fenrir."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~flashforward~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Devil trigger huh, well that'll be interesting to use." Izuku mumbled into the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and got out of bed and decided to start doing push ups, he got to fifty when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door to see Kyouka and Tsu standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hi guys how can I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither one said anything for a minute before Tsu grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um uh T-Tsu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored him and crawled under his covers and pulled him with her, positioning him in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero, Kyouka come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked behind him and saw Kyouka walk in and close the door and walked over to the bed red faced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, can someone tell me what's going on, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu hugged his left arm and stared at him, Izuku could feel Fenrir shivering in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You died today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked and felt Kyouka craw under the covers and hug his right arm hiding her face against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu stared at him harder and he shivered. "What wasn't the right thing to say was it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu somehow stared at him harder and he winced when Kyouka stabbed her jack into his bicep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay message received I'm sorry!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Tsu let up on her glare and rested her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I put you two through that, but I don't regret it. In the end I kept you safe and that's what matters to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just don't ever do something so reckless again okay?" Kyouka muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, "I can't but I promise to try my best no too, now can you tell me why you two came here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero couldn't sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki sighed and decided to surrender and let this happen, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep when he heard another knock on his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Kyouka sigh next to him and got up, "I'll get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swung the door open to a startled Ochako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"K-Kyouka?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu lifts her head up and stares at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't sleep, kero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Tsu?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled her in towards the bed, her blush just as prominent as Ochako's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just get this over with chako."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute to figure out how everyone will fit they ended up with Izuku in the middle, Tsu to his left, Ochako to his right with Kyouka laying on his chest blushing brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-okay everyone comfortable?" Izuku was trying really hard to keep his cool, so far it was working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah green."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very c-comfy Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed, he's been doing that a lot lately </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright good girls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one answered, he looked down and checked on them and found them already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'ma inject to much fluff into this next time it'll give us all the diabedus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy it's ya girl </p><p> </p><p>So I had time to write while I cried about my pre order of cyberpunk punk getting cancelled and thinking about wether I should buy the game or not, which I did but that's not important what it's important however is this garbage ass chapter I've written that's mostly filler so that I can say I stayed consistent!</p><p> </p><p>Anyways yeah hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The U.A staff filed into the meeting room some less tired than others but with Aizawa there it wouldn't be a fair comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone please sit down, just a reminder today we will be discussing the events of the USJ from the point where we re-established connection with the security system and the statements of the students after the fact from the police."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teachers nodded after they sat down, and Nezu pulled out a controller pressing a button and a screen slowly descended from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two days ago class 1-A was meant to arrive at the USJ to participate in a rescue training exercise that we have rescheduled for a couple days after the week long break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chimera pressed another button on the remote and the screen came on showing footage of the class arriving and entering the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here they enter," The footage changes angles and is now recording from inside the building. "But it's not long after Thirteen finishes her speech that the footage cuts off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footage cuts off as a purple dot formed on the courtyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And here is where we reconnect with the security system and the footage continues!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multiple shots appear on the large screen showing a majority of the students fighting off villains or running to the exits of the zones they appeared in, "it seemed they were teleported to different locations in an attempt to finish them off quickly, luckily that didn't work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HOLY HELL IS THAT MIDORIYA!?" Midnight screamed, startling the other staff members and turning to where she was pointing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It showed Izuku on a red motorcycle speeding towards the courtyard, on screen he reached behind his back and pulled out a long black pistol and fired off screen three times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes that, is actually my favorite part of all this!" NEZU said happily and clicked the remote showing a different angle of the current even letting the teachers see where the bullets landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The resident cowboy whistled, impressed when each bullet hit its mark, removing three of the villains fingers, "that boys got some impressive aim there, I don't think I'd be able to hit that without ma quirk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm disappointed in young Midoriya for not using a less brutal method in stopping the villain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next shot showed Izuku hoping with the motorcycle and aiming straight for the nomu, the teachers were shocked to see the tires open up into rows of sharp blades and tear into the creature as Izuku grabbed Aizawa and jumped toward the blue haired villain and kicked him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm I cannot fault the thinking but it seemed as if Midoriya was aiming to cripple the villains." Cementos comments </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes but as you've said we cannot fault the thinking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu clicked the remote again and the teachers watched as Izuku instructed Tsu to get away on the same motorcycle he rode in that seemed to appear and disappear at a wim, powerloader shuddered at thinking what Mei might do if she knew of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teachers watched as Izuku fought the beast and we're shocked when the blue haired villain known as Tomura shigaraki bragged about it's many abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Izuku took a punch to the face and winced as his body bounced on the concrete floor repeatedly, away from the fight, they wanted Todoroki stop it from advancing up the stairs, Izuku's dramatic return, and his nearly successful attempt at  killing the beast before being stopped by Kurogiri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy heck and this thing was supposed to kill All Might!?" The cooler blonde in the room yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, isn't he just dreamy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they watched as Bakugou jumped in and attacked the nomu and Izuku pulled him away and took the punch for him resulting in Izuku getting pummeled by the thing into the ground by the stairs and then stabbed with his own sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO NOT THE CUTIE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch Nemuri that was right in my ear! Wait is this how shouto feels?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might winced as the footage showed the nomu walking away, he knew the boy would be fine, after all he was unharmed after the heroics exercise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footage continued, the villains stepped away from Izuku's body as lightning broke into the USJ striking the sword and jolting it off Izuku's body, he stumbled onto his feet as more lightning hit the building more frequently until the boy transformed and charged forward tearing into the nomu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it weird that he looks like a demonic bunny and I think it's cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the teachers stared at midnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ectoplasm sighed into his hand, "we...we aren't going to touch that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned back their attention to the monitor as Izuku just landed next to Todoroki with a crystal in hand, Shigaraki made an attempt to swing at Midoriya but was calmly kicked away by the boy, a few more things happened some more shocking than others like the nomu killing it's leader and and Izuku's final fight against the nomu resulting in it's capture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Overall the entire event took less than half an hour, even if it was short I dare say it was impressive how our students conducted themselves don't you think, now any questions, yes All Might?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of punishment will young Midoriya be receiving?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my what brought this up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All might leaned back on his chair frowning down at the table, "well he was excessive in the ways he dealt with the villains wouldn't you agree?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh quiet, you have no room to talk mister I punch everything unconscious." Midnight's mocked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a trained hero, I know what I'm doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All Might you do remember what happened on your first day teaching correct?" Nezu asked while he sipped his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but didn't a student under your care use excessive force and remain unpunished? Aizawa didn't seem to know about what happened until he watched the recordings himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Young Midoriya's quirk prevented any serious injury, as I said to Aizawa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't notice an angry Nemuri being held back by present mic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu took another sip "and this is why you will no longer be allowed to teach on your own, I'm ignoring the hero commission and making you take mandatory lessons on how to teach until I deem you fit for a teacher's license."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might stared at Nezu shocked "but I already received a teaching license."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu hummed and pulled up All Might's file on screen, "really but it's nowhere on your record."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might stared up at the screen and just blinked, he could argue for it to be put back but he knows that this is Nezu's version of a punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopes it ends here and not somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good! Now next we shall be discussing the matter of the sports festival!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She needs to run, she doesn't know where she is but she needs to keep running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can hear the bad men coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns down another aley and hides behind a dumpster and waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two sets of footsteps run past her, cursing her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waits a little more before running in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lungs burned and her sides hurt, in all honesty she has no idea how she's been able to go this long with how hungry she feels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's reaching the end of the alley way, and pushes herself to go a little more, she isn't going back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never wants to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs out and bumps into something, it's a leg. She looks up at the person's she's bumped into, their hairs like hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please. Please help me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired man does.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku had been making his way back to the dorms from his shopping trip (they didn't have everything for an ice cream sundae) when he felt something run into his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down and a little girl stared up at him pleading, "Please. Please, help me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What else was he supposed to do but help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kneeled and rested a hand on her shoulder "Hey, hey it's okay tell me what's wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-help please, t-the bad men are chasing me, please help!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku guessed he didn't have much time, well he could fight them but he'd rather get the girl as  far away as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay how about we get as far away from the bad men as possible?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, can I pick you up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this the girl did hesitate but she slowly nodded. So Izuku gently picked her up and sat her on his arm before sprinting away from the alley, he quickly slowed down once they were a couple blocks away but kept moving back to U.A.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell me your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E-eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's nice to meet you Eri my name's Izuku."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IF Y'ALL DIDN'T THINK FOR OKE SECOND THAT THIS STORY WOULDN'T HAVE PAPAZUKU IN IT THAN YOU LACK TASTE!</p><p> </p><p>I'ma stuff it with fluff, well as much fluff as my writing abilities will allow without being cringe.</p><p> </p><p>Who do y'all think eri will call Mom first?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cyberpunk is a bug mess but I love it don't @ me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aizawa sighed into his cast as he stared at Izuku and the small child on his lap wearing his white hoodie with his crest on it who was nibbling on an apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright problem child let's start from the beginning, you found a child on the street decided to help them and now you're their guardian?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup!" Izuku nodded as he pet Eri's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa let out a heavier sigh, "now explain what happened between picking up the girl and getting to the teachers lounge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay so after I picked her up I ran to the nearest police station."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~ a few hours ago~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry but she doesn't appear in our system."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked up at the kind officer in confusion. They had asked for some of Eri's blood in order to do a DNA test, he quickly learned to never bring her anywhere close to needles (the little girl hasn't unburied herself from his hoodie ever since), he filed that away as evidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry are you saying she doesn't exist?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and and shows you he datapad, "mhmm, no parents, no cousins, no aunts or uncles nothing, so we'll be putting her into an orphanage maybe she'll find a family there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl tightened her grip on his hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku frowns and rubs the girls back, "Is there a way that I can be her guardian?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office shakes her head and turns to walk away, "sorry kid but with cases like these it's best to put them into the system before the child becomes attached, and they have a better chance of finding stable homes young, wait here, I'll be back in a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared at her retreating form and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-mister?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm, yes Eri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-are you g-gonna leave me?" She turned her head up to look at him, he could feel her shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'well if it wasn't the plan before it is now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the office turn a corner and Izuku took that as his que to get up and calmly walk out the police station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in a million years Eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared up at him wide eyed, "w-what's a million?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku tripped on air and nearly fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well Eri it's a really really big number."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nods and scrunches her nose in confusion, "l-like bigger than a hundred?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much much bigger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri was going to ask another question when her stomach rumbled, she frowned and buried her burning face into his shoulder while Izuku chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you're hungry huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no it's okay you don't have to give me food mister."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku frowns and files that away with the rest of her information. He sees a convenience store and gets an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay then how about a snack, as a bonus you can even pick whatever you want for being so brave with the needle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stops walking and let's her think it over, hesitantly the girl nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright but first we need to get you into something more than rags."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku set Eri down and pulled his hoodie off and put it over her, she was practically swimming in it, the less said about the hood itself the better. Izuku chuckled lightly and pulled the hood back for a pouting Eri who was flailing the sleeves around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not my best idea but it'll do until I can buy you some actual clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nods and lifts her arms up motioning to be picked up, he chuckles again and lifts her up and walks towards the store ignorant of the women swooning at the adorablel display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside the store the Izuku walked around letting Eri see everything there was to choose, she settled on an apple and they were on their way to the only place he could think of to get actual help, U.A.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'hopefully I won't get scolded.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~back we go!~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa sighed again, Izuku began to wonder if this'll have a negative affect on his teacher's health.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So instead of following the correct procedures like a normal law abiding citizen, you instead took the girl and ran away from the police?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well when you say it like that you make it seem like I kidnapped her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya this is basically kidnapping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we get back to defining kidnapping later, I just really want to know if you can help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa stared, and stared, and stared...he was staring for a really long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go talk to Nezu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku mentally fist pumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After letting Eri finish what remained of her apple they made their way to president Nezu's office,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They almost made it, almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hiya shouta!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa stopped and turned around while Izuku politely smiled, Nemuri ran over to them dressed in thankful normal civilian attire of black flats, blue skinny jeans and a white blouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Nemuri, what do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't be such a sour puss I just wanted to see if you wanted to join me and th-" her eyes landed on Izuku and the white haired girl in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why hello there~" she purred and stepped closer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope." Izuku calmly but firmly stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-but I haven't said anything yet?!" Nemuri stuttered off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind talking to you but if you're going to use your person then please leave before you give Eri the wrong idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri continued to sputter lightly blushing before she cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough okay, hi Midoriya hello Eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midoriya nodded while Eri shyly waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-mister t-this lady seems weird." Eri whispers into his ear, a little too loudly judging by Nemuri's hurt expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm not weird." She mumbled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku patted Eri's head, "yes she is but she's also a nice lady. Sorry Ms. Midnight but we were heading over to Nezu's office so I'll be going, bye Mr. Aizawa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye Mr. Raggedy man bye weird but nice lady!" Eri called back as Izuku jogged down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa just blinked and realized that problem child just abandoned him with Nemuri when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, "... Traitor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoata he's perfect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Nemuri no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nemuri YES!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku raised his hand to knock but the door opened before he could, he stared down at the Universities principal and blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you know why I'm here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, "so do you think you can help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes I do but please come in let's talk at my desk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku followed him inside and Eri looked around at the large fancy room, he took a seat in one of the plush seats in front of the desk with Eri on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're a kind person Principal Nezu," the chimera hummed as he poured tea into three cups, chamomile Izuku guesses from the smell. "But I'm guessing there is more to talk about than how I'm going to gain custody over Eri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu just continued to smile as he placed two tea cups in front of them, "hmm well you'd be correct Mr.Midorya!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri stared at the cup and reached to touch the pretty pattern but Izuku gently grabbed her wrist stopping her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah careful there, the cup is hot I don't want you burning yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nods and continues to stare at the tea cup and it's design.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be transparent with you Midoriya,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I get the feeling that'll be a rare occurrence.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to see what you'd do if young Eri tried to touch the tea cup."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" The white haired boy asks, not understanding where this is going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm doesn't matter," the chimera reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a folder. "Here's everything you'll need, there are twenty forums you'll need to read over and ten you'll need to sign, I had everything prepared while you were having your talk with Aizawa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared at the smiling president, "what do you want in return?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu's smile widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing at all, I just wish to see an abuse victim find peace however since you're offering! Nezu again reached into his desk draw and pulled out a remote and clicked it, causing a large screen to decendent from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like for you to do a job for me, nothing too difficult for you I don't think." On the monitor was a large warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but shouldn't you send in proper heros sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah but they did, you see Midoriya the hero commission has sent seven heros to investigate this warehouse but non ever returned." Seven heros and their ranks appeared on screen "After the seventh the hero commission forced the matter on to me to solve and I know that sending you is the right call, you'll be compensated of course raising a little girl isn't cheap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku read over the information on the screen, "why not just sent All Might in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They would but All Might lacks the ability to be suddel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri carefully touched the tea cup and nodded to herself when it wasn't hot just warm and brought the cup up to her lips, she seemed to like the taste and snuggled closer to Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty I'll take the job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slended!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed know I he'd just played into whatever scheme the chimera is cooking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what exactly am I dealing with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, the commission suspects this is a gang hub, which gang they don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods "but you don't think that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right again! They think it's gang related but I know for a fact it isn't, so mister Midoriya I'd like to commission you to hunt down the demons in that warehouse!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...God's fucken dammit!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I liked about the fluff, don't worry I hate me too but I just had this idea of Nezu easily being able to gain custody over Eri but wanted to be a sh** about it and making Izuku run an errand for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while watching Callie play blasphemous.</p><p> </p><p>It was fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyouka took another bite out of her sandwich as she watched Denki and Sato rage at each in a game of smash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"STOP BACK THROWING ME UNDER THE STAGE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP SPAMMING MISSILES!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was very much entertained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Are they still fighting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka turned around and nodded at Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm I don't think they'll stop anytime soon." She answered and took another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm yes that does seem like the result." Agreed nezu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo froze and stared at the University president while Kyouka choked on her bite and fell out of her chair, all while Nezu took a calm sip of his tea on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hello sir how are you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite alright thank you Ms.Yaoyorozu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka grabbed the edge of the table and pulled herself up while punching her chest, "W-whos the kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo blinked and looked at the girl in the giant hoodie meekly nibbling on a slice of apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh where are my manners, this is Eri she will be living in the dorms with you all under the care of Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka raised an eyebrow, "sorry to say sir but Midoriya isn't here, I think he went out for ice cream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rest assured I am aware, in fact Mr. Midoriya is currently running a small errand for me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall lanky white clown jumped and swung it's arm down only to have it's chest tore to shreds by molten metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a quick job he said!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dozens of clowns surrounded Izuku grinning at him with rows of sharp yellow teeth that reached past their cheeks. Their arms swayed with their bodies, their long black nails scraped against the concrete floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once they all charged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be easy for you, he said!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku twirled Grumble around his body ripping through the clowns killing a couple, he dashed through the opening and through Rebellion like a spear impaling three against a wall. He summoned Cavaliere into his hands and let the wheels pull him into the ground shredding the ones still on the ground, he brought them up and spun around mutilating the ones that were close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It can't be that bad he said!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He equipped Fenrir as he jumped into the hoard slamming his fist into the ground and pushed forward punching his way through them to the grinning cackling boss at the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GOD'S DAMMIT NEZU!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm I believe he's about half way done by now." He hopped off the table motion for Kyouka to move closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eri this nice lady is going to help you off the table, is that okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nervously watched Kyouka walk closer, "I-Is she nice like  Izu?" She quietly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes very much so, she's one of his closest friends!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri looked over to the purple haired girl who was rubbing the back of her head and nodded, holding up her arms, "okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka smiled and helped the girl down, but Eri didn't let go of her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's the little girl, kero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo opened her mouth to answer Tsu but Nezu spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh this is Eri, Mister Midoriya's daughter!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nezu said while smiling and a glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then all the girls screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebellion sliced through the neck of the last clown before being raised to block a sword swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh so now you want to fight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The demon screeched</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss looked like all the other clowns demons he's fought but this one had a long dirty hooded cloaked, attached to the hood was a silver domino mask with intricate vine carvings and rested on the demon's long nose. The hood had three long extensions almost like ears but probably weren't, the left sleeve was flush against his skin and colored black with a silver decal that matched the long bladed talons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the fancy looking clown ain't ya?" Izuku taunts before kicking the demon away and charges forward swinging Rebellion down but gets blocked by the large black broadsword the demon wields.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku keeps pushing the blade down, grunting from the force he needs. He jumps back before the long talons on the demon's arm can reach his face and fires a hail of bullets with Ebony and Ivory forcing his opponent to dodge back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt a shiver run up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'i don't have time for this, something feels wrong!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku teleports to the demon and kicks it's head with Fenrir equipped, sending it spinning through a pile of crates and against the warehouse wall. He charged forward and rained down punch after punch onto the clown's body at high speeds cracking the reinforced concrete wall, "</span>
  <b>ORA!</b>
  <span>" with one last punch he broke through the wall sending the demon skidding across the abandoned parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon tried getting away but could only weakly drag itself away until it felt a sword stab through it's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry buddy but I don't have time to clown around." And with that the demon slowly turned to ash, but the coat it wore didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloak weaved itself back together and floated up into the air, the mask attached to the fur lined hood stared at him now as white as snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...okay not the weirdest thing I've seen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloak floated forward examining him before nodding and draping over his shoulders the mask clipping around his neck holding it in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Izuku made his way back to the dorms, "I'm not even going to question this."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood outside the dorms and stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a good feeling about this, feel like going away now?" He asked the white coat still draped over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took it's stillness as a no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's get this over with whatever it is I'll deal with it." He pushed the doors open and was greeted with the sight of the 1-A girls sitting on the couch of the common room just staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hi guys, what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been brought to our attention that you have a...charge." Momo said rather monotone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's the woman of your child?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tsu just dismantled the previous atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako stood up and pointed to the adjacent couch where Eri sat on Krouka's lap with Tooru and Mina next to her brushing her hair. He guessed they bathed her while he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's the woman that you slept with!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait I think things have been misunderstood, I don't have a daughter who even told you that?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu continued to stare deep into his soul as she answered "Nezu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'the fucken rat."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his office Next could be heard laughing like crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric spotted him and clumsiness climbed off of Krouka's lap and patted over to izuku and lightly tugged on the white coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hello mist- Izuku um mister Nezu said you're my papa now, i-is that true?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku would forever curse Nezu's name for putting him in this predicament. He looked down at her hopeful eyes and Izuku couldn't tell her no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kneeled down to her level and smiled, "only if you want me to be, it's all up to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down and thought about it for a bit before looking back up and nodding. "Y-yes please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I should welcome you to the family Eri Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl's smile brightened the room and coincidentally saved him from the girls behind her who cooed at the sight of the girl hugging her new father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he hugged her back the cloaked slipped off him and wrapped itself around Eri bringing the hood over her head with the mask resting over her face, the three long strips on the head stood up straight like a crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mister what's this?" She ran her hands through the fur lined hood as it slowly sparked with white lightning as it slowly disappeared into white petals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked and picked up Eri and sprinted up to his room and carefully closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eri are you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nodded, "mhmm but I miss clown crown." She pouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crown clown?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's her name, she told me so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'okay so it's crown clown, and she's inside Eri, who she chose… I should call Trish early morning.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay Eri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hood and mask appear over her head and she rubs the fur giggling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." He sighed and stood up hanging his black jacket over his desk chair. He looked over at the clock, noticing it was already quite late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's time for bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku shot awake when he heard Eri's scream, she was thrashing about and he had to pull her against his chest just to calm her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh it's okay shh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly she remembered where she was and softly cried against his chest, gripping tightly to his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it about the bad men?" He asked softly and received a nod back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to comfort her, letting her cry until it was all out of system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you can go back to sleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they didn't, Izuku rested his back against the wall and just held her, he doesn't know how long but when he checked the time it was two in the morning and he could tell Eri was forcing herself to stay awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he got an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Eri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have an idea, don't be scared okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri yawned and nodded against his chest, "I trust mister."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and activated his devil trigger bathing the room in a green light. Eri blinked and was confused when the soft shirt she was resting on became smooth warm scales, she looked to the side and stared in amazement at the fiery black wings that surrounded her. She looked up at Izuku and was staring into glowing green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you scared?" His voice was a bit distorted but it was still just as gentle and just as kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and leans into him, his wings wrapping around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the big scary men appear in your dreams just remember there's a big scary monster that'll fight them off and protect you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri began to nod off against his chest, "okay papa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku dropped his transformation and swallowed nervously, "g-goodnight Eri."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eri ran as fast as she could through the black void, she could feel him always one step behind her laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eri~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scary man grabbed her hair and tugged back and dragged her to him kicking and screaming until they were face to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bird mask opened dripping blood onto the ground as he reached a hand towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have work to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could reach her two arms broke through the void. One of green scales and another black with silver claws. The clawes hand sliced the reaching hand to ribbons and the green scales one gripped the bad man's face and crushed it. She turned around to see who saved her and was surrounded with miles of blue sky and green grass, and with her stood her papa and miss crown clown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figures nodded before fading away, and Eri sat down, took a deep breath, and admired her dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If y'all know the reference you're a real one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I completely forgot to upload this.</p><p> </p><p>Blep.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All Might stared at Nezu in shock, "why…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well he asked nicely and did a job for me. It's that simple."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might slammed his boney fist against the table and stood up, "no how could you allow that boy to raise a child when he works for </span>
  <b>him!?</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now Yagi we both know that isn't true, that boy is much too kind for something like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yagi trembled with rage, "Nezu there can be no other explanation for what young Midoriya can do other than </span>
  <b>him</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu shook his head, "there's no need to play the pronoun game here Yagi, I assure you one for all has nothing to do with mister Midoriya, you're just being paranoid." He calmly took a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might didn't think so, how else could you explain Midoriya's abilities, ranging from super strength to the ability to control the strength of his bullets and the many in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I know he's involved, I just know that there's no other possible explanation!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are much too arrogant Nezu young Midoriya will show his true colors at some point." We're Yagi's parting words as he makes his way to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm I doubt that, oh and Yagi I expect you to put your teaching duties above your hero work, let other heros focus on recapturing Kurogiri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yagi paused mid-step and turned to face the president, "w-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I expect you to put your students before your heroics, isn't the whole purpose of you being here to search for a new successor for some petty reason against nighteye?" Nezu's eyes twinkled as he sipped his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't found anyone powerful enough" All Might huffed and walked out of the office, leaving behind a laughing Nezu.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eri woke up to a nice smell, she didn't know what it was but didn't care. Her eyes slowly opened and noticed that she wasn't in mist- papa's room anymore but the kitchen from yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri rubbed her face against Izuku's shoulder and looked around for the nice smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waz that smell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pancakes, do you want to try one?" He asked her quietly as she slowly woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods her head sleepily and Izuku goes to sit her at the closet dining table and goes back to the kitchen to get her a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri slowly wakes up more and more and turns to her left and sees the nice purple haired lady from yesterday sitting with other girls staring at Izuku. She gets out of her seat and walks over to them, tugging on Krouka's sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka turns to look down and smiles at Eri, "oh hi there Eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi </span>
  <em>
    <span>yawn </span>
  </em>
  <span>why are you staring at Papa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka didn't have a good answer, instead she ruffled Eri's hair causing the girl to pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing Eri don't worry we're just waiting for the pancakes, speaking of which, hey broccoli head are the pancakes done?" She called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost, you don't need to shout you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka shrugged and turned her attention back to Eri who was currently climbing onto her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah careful there, here let me help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri thanked her for her help and waved shyly to the other girls at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Miss Tsu, hello Miss Chako, hello Miss Momo, hello Miss Shizo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the girls smiled back at her and gave their own greetings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello little lamb how are you this morning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay, I'm still with papa so I'm happy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl's smile caused all the girl's hearts to clench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May our heavenly father bless this child with his love and bath her in his light." Ibara clasped her hands together in prayer and a light shines down on her from... somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri looked around trying to find the source before copying Ibara and a light appeared on her, everyone was just as confused as she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright I hope you guys are hungry!" Izuku walked over, placing a plate with three pancakes for each girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero thanks Izu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks greenie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Izuku!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My thanks Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you papa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they all began to dig in, no one noticed Izuku grab something from the air and throw it out the window before closing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She seems perfectly fine, other than being malnourished she's a healthy girl, and I can't find any nerve damage anywhere on her scars."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku let out a heavy sigh, "that's good, so do I have your okay too visit family?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery girl nodded as she hopped off her desk chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah it's fine just be safe and make sure you feed her these iron supplements after dinner they should help her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After receiving the tablets Izuku and Eri made their way to the Midoriya residence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how do you like the dress Momo made you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri looked away from the train window and tugged at her red overall dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I-I" she paused to gather her courage. "I like the fluffy sweater, b-but the dress is very windy, even w-with the weird stretchy pants." She pinched the leggings tugging slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe it's okay I'm sure she wouldn't be mad, after this we can go and buy you clothes that make you comfortable, how's that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri's eyes sparkled "c-can we have apples after?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Izuku nodded and Eri cheered the women in the train cart awed at the adorable sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Trish washed the last dish and set it in the drying rack and made her way over to the living room to cuddle with Inko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you again for making me breakfast Trish it was very sweet of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and plops down next to Inko, "don't even mention it Inko it was my pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko blushed a bit before shaking it off and sitting down on Trish's lap and snuggling against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a thank you" with a hand she guided Trish's head down for a long loving kiss before letting her go, "or a reward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish blinked slightly dazed, but before she could respond there was a knock at the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry I'll get it you just wait here." With another kiss Inko got off Trish and walked over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello how may- oh hello Izuku how are you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish sat up and joined Inko by the door to see her crushing her son's ribs in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Trish help, can't breathe!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish just laughed at his pain, then noticed a little girl hiding behind his leg, she bent down to her level and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, and who might you be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri buried her face against Izuku's leg trying to hide from what she saw as a stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Inko finally let Izuku go he took a deep breath and relaxed himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-good to see you too Mom,Hi Trish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Izuku, so who's the kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled and picked up Eri sitting her on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well this is Eri, Eri this is my mom Inko and my trainer slash mom's girlfriend Trish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri gave them a small smile and wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello dear, it's nice to meet you." Inko said softly, with a motherly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So any reason why you're bringing her here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well you see I just wanted to introduce my daughter to her grandma."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Inko fainted and everyone panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After they got Inko onto the couch Izuku turned to Trish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I should save the questions about crown clown later huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish's head snapped to him, she blinked then fainted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"TRISH!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got stuck writing this yesterday so I started my side stories series early, check it out if you want.</p><p> </p><p>I hope y'all have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vergil dlc is pog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trish was having a crisis as she stared at Inko playing and talking to Eri in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has crown clown." She whispered to herself over and over again while Izuku stood to the side growing increasingly more worried about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Trish are you okay?" He asked getting a little freaked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me yeah I'm fine, it's not like there's a little girl in the living room who has bonded with a weapon from the dark ages nope not at all!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay we'll put a pin on that but first let's call you down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit and a walk outside to the parking lot and a lot of pacing but he eventually got Trish to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah I'm better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay so wanna tell me why you freaked out so much?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish rubbed her face and sighed, "there were tales of a time before mundus ruled the underworld, a time of pure war. A time where heaven and hell worked together to push back something from the in between, crown clown is from that time, a weapon forged in hell with material from the heavens and blessed by the ruler of the underworld at the time and god." Trish sighed into her hands "and it's bonded to your daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and just stared ahead trying to take all the information in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many of them exist?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly kid who knows, they were supposedly destroyed during the war but that's obviously not true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the hard question, "what's the in between?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but I doubt you'll ever have to face it" she slowly stood up and looked at him "all I can say is that compared to it, even the underworld's greatest tortures would seem tame by comparison. Now enough of this tell me about Eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait! You can't just drop something like that and then try and move on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish continued to make her way back to the apartment laughing, "I can and I did, now let's go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and hurried back up the stairs with Trish, "oh that reminds me, has Constantine called lately?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed when he saw how violently Trish cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ew thankfully no, besides he's your friend not mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the admittedly disturbing idea of what crown clown really is and what other weapons could be out there, the day went fairly well. Inko loved Eri as if she'd known her since day one, so did Trish and it's safe to say Eri loved them too considering she called them "grandma Inko" and "grandma Trish" as we left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye sweetie and do remember to call! Make sure to keep an eye on him for me Eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will grandma Inko!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye guys, I'll make sure to visit again soon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the train ride back Eri was all smiles and honestly, Izuku wouldn't have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A few hours earlier.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka looked around at all the girls currently sitting on Momo's bed in a circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before we begin I just want to ask, Momo why is your bed so big?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo blushed slightly at Mina's question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I-I didn't know the rooms would be this small." She mumbled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's get back on topic, we can tease Momo later." Kyouka said getting everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's right kero, so who's crushing on Izu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was now filled with a bunch of blushing maidens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what I'm not crushing on Izuku that's crazy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka, Ibara, and Momo's faces sported heavy blushes and kept quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-s-such intrusive questioning!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina was blushing slightly from the looks of it and Tooru, well Tooru was hard to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah I got nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu looked at everyone and shrugged, "I'm asking him out when he gets back, I don't mind sharing him but if no one cares I'll take him kero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-now hold on Tsu what brought this on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The greenette just shrugged, "I just don't want to wait for the right moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka got her blush under control and frowned, "is this about what happened at the USJ?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu stiffened slightly and nodded, "I don't want to wait, kero." She said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood became somber as they all remember what they were told during the debriefing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mentioned you wouldn't mind sharing him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Tsu turned to look at Kyouka in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm I don't but we'll have to talk and set some rules and bound boundaries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka nodded agreeing to the current terms, "that seems fair." Short price to pay to be dating two very attractive young adults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what degeneracy!" Screeched Ibara as her face became a bright red, as she shakily brought her hands together in prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyouka you c-can't be serious?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyouka think about this for a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina and Tooru just kept watching everything, enjoying the drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am, I know what Tsu's talking about, I don't want to wait for something else to happen or for some imaginary "right moment"."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo, Ochako, and Ibara paused and thought about what she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While I cannot agree with what you are choosing to do I can see where you are coming from, may the heavenly father bless your love." In typically Ibara fashion a light shines down on her from something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class was getting used to it but it was still a strange sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I join you guys?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Ochako's turn to be stared at in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen I don't want to wait either, if they're going to do this well I might as well join too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose we're all doing this then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-good heaven what heresy!" Yelled Ibara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four girls looked at each other and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess this is happening." Kyouka sighed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will have to discuss boundaries with Izuku once he arrives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka turns to Ibara and tilts her head, "what about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara blinked and turned her head away, "what about me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Kyouka can answer Tsu does it first, "you were giving Izu the heart eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara begins sputtering while turning more and more red, "n-no I wasn't!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd have to side with Tsu on this, you were with us during breakfast, staring at him." Added Momo with a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you are mistaken I was simply making sure the fallen angel did not mislead the lamb!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait so you've been watching him ever since he adopted Eri, seems kinda crushy to me." Ochako said grinning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh you think Midoriya's a hot dad!" Shouted Mina</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cease your false allegations!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Kyouka said, "so you don't Midoriya would make a good father for Eri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four pairs of eyes stared Ibara down and she began to tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I didn't say that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what did you mean?" Ochako asked with a smile that held no warmth, only promises of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HE LOOKS TOO ATTRACTIVE AS A FATHER OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY, HE'S A VERY HANDSOME MAN THAT'S FANTASTIC HUSBAND MATERIAL AND WANT HIM!" Ibara yelled her resolve finally breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls on the side who were enjoying the drama laughed themselves off the bed, and continued laughing as they ran out the room from Ibaras vines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There. Are you. Happy?" She said between gulps of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very, now what do you want to do about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara stared at Momo, "Nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the girls felt like they've been slapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what do you mean nothing!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm with Ochako on this, what?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu continued to stare at Ibara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I just don't wish to compromise myself for something that may not last."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Compromise yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara blushed and nodded, "yes while I do wish for it later in life I would rather not bear a child this early in my life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako swung her arms in front of her blushing, "w-wait wait what are you talking about, those kinds of things come later in a relationship most commonly after marriage!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But don't young couples kiss a lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah they do, but what does that have to do with children?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well isn't that how women get pregnant?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three girls in front of her heard a record scratch in their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-pardon me but what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara nodded, "well i was taught that one must hold off any intimate forms of affection until after marriage to prevent pregnancy, so no kissing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'HOW SHELTERED IS THIS GIRL!?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> They all thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo took a deep breath and let it out "Um excuse me Ibara?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'okay Momo you can do this, just think of it as practice for your future children...your maybe future kids…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo was now a blushing mess and judging from her not waking up despite Tsu's violent shakes, she'd be like that for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Kero, I'll explain it then, Ibara this is how babies are made."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later they had a violently shaking Ibara who's worldview was being reshaped, very very slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Head empty, do y'all know of any lesser known weapons?</p><p>I don't know I thought I'd be fun to ask.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all know that post holiday sickness that just leaves you done with everything yeah, I'm feeling it it's a biiiiiiiiiiiiit**</p><p> </p><p>Also my Twitch account got Thanosed because I was playing the Vergil DLC.</p><p>I cri</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the recovery week's end, all classes resumed as normal, well almost. It seemed that the USJ incident had given the school's alumni the wrong idea about them, and Bakugou certainly didn't help the situation with threatening the students in front of their class with bodily harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As the class president I'd like to apologise for his behavior, he's unfortunately still experiencing middle school syndrome." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So all the hero course students really are just a bunch of ero filled assholes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to a tired purple haired boy who'd walked to the front of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um no, that's just him." Izuku sighed and rubbed his face "and he won't be changing anytime soon unfortunately."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku could tell his lackluster response irritated the boy, he didn't know why but he'd deal with this later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing this is about the sports festival isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple haired boy gave Izuku a smug grin, and glared at everyone behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know that students in the hero courses can be removed and switched out for anyone who performs well in the festival?" His eyes continue to glare at 1-A before he turns it specifically towards Izuku. "Meaning that any one of you can be removed for a better option."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm assuming you're the better option?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple haired boy's grin somehow grew more smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh course, the only reason I'm not here is because I don't have a combative quirk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that sucks, still don't understand why it's like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you'd nev- what?" The boy looked genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I mean you have a point, the whole system sucks that it leans so heavily into brawn instead of brain but I don't think any amount of complaining will change it, heros are more valuable to the government as powerful weapons than anything else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Atmos suddenly grew quiet and awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MIDORIYA DON'T GO THROWING SUCH STATEMENTS LIKE THAT, IT COULD GIVE PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA OF THE HERO COMMISSION!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa, can we go? I'm hungry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku calmly ignored Iidas ranting and focused on something more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sorry Eri I was just trying to make peace." He said as he crouched down and picked up the little white haired girl who was wearing a miniature version of the female uniform with her hair in a princess braid down her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nods and hides her face against his neck from the large crowd of people who were staring at her, some were also cooing at the adorable gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I need to get to the mess hall before it gets too crowded, am I allowed to pass oh great sleepy one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure" he stepped out of the way and many did the same, "my name is Shinso Hitoshi, remember it cause it'll be the name of who'll be replacing you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just hummed and walked through the crowd, Eri shyly waved to them as she peaked from behind his shoulder, causing another round of coos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright 1-A my name is tetsutetsu tetsutetsu, and I'm here to declare wa- hey we're are you going!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were not looking great, no in fact they were horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been two days and no one's made a single move, two days since they agreed to talk to Izuku about a relationship and not a single move! Even the straight forward, direct, and difficult to stump Tsu hadn't made a move!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five girls sat at the table with Momo staring into space, "why is this difficult, it seems so simple in my stories…" she muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan was heard from Ochako who had her face down on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-perhaps this is for the best, maybe it's the Lord's way of telling us that such a sinful act should not be followed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna sound a little less disappointed Ibara, it might make it sound more convincing." Grumbled Kyouka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero. I don't understand why this is so hard." Mumbled Tsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wanted to eat lunch with him today, but he'd gone outside since the large crowd of students made Eri anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo slammed her fists on the table and glared down at it, "this is foolishness, he's Izuku we've talked to him before this shouldn't be hard!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently it was, they all went up to the roof and stood at the entrance and just watched as Izuku ate and talked with Eri. No one could move, they just stared at the father daughter duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is this so hard!" Kyouka whisper shouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-he's such a good father" mumbled Momo into her hand, her previous fantasy still in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri then turned to them and waved, "papa look it's the nice ladies!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'oh god she's adorable!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>they thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hi girls, care to join us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the lunch period was spent on the school roof eating and talking, but they felt like they've made some progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had two weeks to prepare for the sports festival, so as the entirety of class 1-A gathered in one of the gyms they were surprised to see the members of their sister class joining them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh what is the inferior 1-A doing here!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's attention was turned to a blonde kid from 1-B who wore a sneer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU PIECE PF SHIT EXTRA I'LL TURN YOU TO ASH!" well there goes the other blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright enough both of you!" Yelled Aizawa as he stood next to Vlad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What Aizawa said, now with the upcoming festival we usually wouldn't do this but we figured I'd be best to introduce the classes early!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same blond from before sneered at them and opened his mouth but was knocked out by a girl with ginger hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hi kendo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ginger haired girl looked up from the blonde and waved and smiled "hello Midoriya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vlad sighed into his hand and apologized to Aizawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright moving on, with two weeks to prepare for the festival you'll be spending four of those in here together after that the classes will be training separately to keep any tactics a surprise!" Aizawa said as he pulled out his phone "you will have a partner for two days then get another one after that, now look up at the screen to see your partners!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So over the next couple minutes the classes split up to find their partners, sadly it seemed the two loud mouths of the classes were paired together and immediately started arguing with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me but are you perchance sir Izuku Midoriya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned away from the board to face the voice, "yup and you must be Jurota Shishida, it's nice meeting you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The feeling is mutual, now shall we begin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah just give me a sec." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jurota nodded and watched Izuku run over to the side of the room and speak to a little holding a light blue notebook who nodded and smiled before sitting on the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry okay I'm ready, can you tell me about your quirk Shishida?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly, my quirk is called beast. It gives me enhanced strength, durability, senses and speed but gives me a decrease in rational thought making me quite reckless, where did you acquire that notebook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku closed his book and put it behind his back, "I always have it on me, now regarding your quirk I'd say we should just focus on technique, rationality can't be improved in a few days, that's a long commitment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shishida nodded, "that does seem like the most logical path to take sir Midoriya, but may I inquire as to what your quirk is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sheepishly rubs the back of his head "sorry about that, I just get carried away when someone tells me about their quirks. My quirk is called Devil trigger, it kinda has all the same effects as yours to yours, but the effects are increased when I transform."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shishida nods and cups his chin, "quiet the power set and you look relatively normal sir Midoriya, you must have been one of the popular ones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckles, but it isn't light or filled with light embarrassment but sadness and bitterness. "Yeah, I guess I was in a way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shishida felt something heavy resting on his shoulders as his classmate before him no longer looked his age, he felt as if he'd aged years in mere moments with eyes that held a great sorrow at bay but only just barely. As fast as it had arrived the sorrow was pushed back and Izuku looked like a young man again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But enough about that, let's get to training Shishida!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-right! Let's begin!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the next two hours they spared, it seemed that one thing Shishida forgot to mention was the size increase when he activated his quirk. When they charged each other and Izuku was surprised and was wide open for a punch but said punch flung Izuku to the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of apologizes Izuku had to deny from Shishida.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku collapsed on to his bed and helped Eri climb on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready for bed Eri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl lazily nodded and tried her best to hug him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, goodnight Eri." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she didn't answer back he chuckled when he saw her already asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you were really tired huh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just Izuku now, in the dark quiet room pushing back memories that he just didn't need. One's best left buried.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo do you guys want me to do I-Island?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's right double upload! Merry Christmas you filthy animals! And happy holidays to the rest of ya!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Class 1-A waited in the locker room of the stadium, nerves were high and no one seemed to be able to sit still, this was the image Izuku walked into the room too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everyone ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His classmates all turned to him, some nodded while others were more verbal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Objectively speaking I am far more powerful than you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed as he turned his body to give Todoroki his full attention, "okay I'll bite what's brought this on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki's eyes narrowed, "nothing, just know I will beat you and take the title of strongest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey now we're all friends here there's no need for that." Kirishima stepped in to try and resolve the tension, but when he put a hand on the two toned boy's shoulder it was slapped away, and received a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not friends, we aren't here to make friends." He turned his glare towards Izuku "this is my declaration of war."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HALF AND HALF YOU'RE DECLARING WAR TO THE WRONG PERSON!" Yelled an angry pomeranian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed again but this time it was much heavier than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen Todoroki, I don't care if I win this or not so go for it I don't care, secondly I don't have time to be the target of all your daddy issues, we'll deal with them later with hound dog and therapy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned towards everyone else leaving Todoroki a little stumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone please get into formation, we have five minutes before we get called onto the field."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ALRIGHT EVERYONE YOU HEARD OUR PRESIDENT TWO ROWS EVERYONE BY ALPHABETICAL-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iida no, everyone just get into two even rows please, Momo can you lead them out for me I need to call my mom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vice nods and began guiding everyone outside, once they all left he pulled his phone out of his locker and called his mom, after three rings she picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi sweetie how are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing great, mom just wanted to check in on you guys to see where you were."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about us, we're almost in our seats, I still don't know how you got us tickets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'll tell you everytime they were a gift."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you won't say from who!" He could hear Trish laughing in the background from his Inkos small outburst. "Oh wait little Eri wants to talk to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Papa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt a smile stretch across his face, "hi sweetie, are you having fun with your grandmas?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm! We saw a lot and grandma Trish bought me a candy apple! Papa it's an apple covered in red candy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku laughed at Eri's excitement, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Eri, I half to go but I promise to see you during one of the breaks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww okay, good luck papa bye!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye Eri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku heard his mom thank Eri for the phone "Good luck Izuku"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko put her phone back into her purse and turned to Trish and Eri, the latter of which was bouncing excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa's gonna win, I feel it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha I don't doubt it kid, the question is how big of a spectacle he'll make of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A big spec- sercta- spec…" Eri furrowed her brows and stared at her candy apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko giggled and patted Eri's head, "it's spectacle dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ALL RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN I'M YOUR HOST AND COMMENTATOR PRESENT MIC!" he screamed from the commentators booth, "AND WITH ME TODAY AS MY CO-HOST IS ERASERHEAD!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please someone save me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH WHAT A KIDDER, ANYWAYS I'D LOVE TO FORMAL INTRODUCE THIS YEAR'S FIRST YEARS!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well he's certainly loud." Trish said with a wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko giggled and ran her fingers through her golden hair, "oh hush I'm sure he'll get himself under control."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"UP FIRST WE HAVE CLASS 1-A THE WARRIORS OF THE USJ!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now inkos turn to wince, "okay maybe not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PAPA!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women laughed at the girl's excitement, unaware of blue eyes that seemed to zero in on Inko.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After all the classes were announced some more enthusiastically than others, the umpire was announced and it was...oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks at all this youthful energy it's getting me going!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The majority of the students cringed, a few joined the people of the stands in cheering at Midnight's presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silence! Now as tradition the first place spot holder of the entrance exam will now give a speech!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked up at the podium,"...I forgot about that...fu-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku Midoriya please come up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Izuku walked up to the podium and nervously chuckled into the mic, "um hello everyone, wow this is awkward." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned him a few chuckles from the stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay let's see what I can say on the fly, honestly I'm just excited to be here, it's been a dream of mine since I was a kid! I know many many if the gen-ed students wanted to be in the hero course and yeah it sucks that some of you got pushed aside for not having combative quirks, but I guess now's your chance to show the skills you have to offer and prove that you have what it takes to be a hero, I know I should finish with the school's "plus ultra" but I want you all to remember instead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku pulls the microphone from its stand and his eyes harden as he stares at the hero hopefuls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students looked at him in confusion but he had their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grow and grow and grow, never stop trying to improve yourself, never wait until there's an innocent life on the line just to push past your limits, never wait until the last second to discover you had more strength to give, never wait till there's a corpse in your arms, and never ever ever let your quirks be the limitations of what you can do, because I can guarantee you that the second you become solely reliant on your quirk is the day you stop being a hero people can feel safe with and just another weapon to beat criminals with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed was heavy and lingered as Izuku just stared at his fellow classmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S MY PAPA!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very abruptly broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku somehow tripped on air and fell to the side colliding with Midnight who looked not at all bothered by it. Izuku threw the mic into the air and twisted his body around sweeping her off her feet into a bridal carry, as he fell to one knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow that was something, are you okay Ms. Kayama?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri was sporting a blush as she tightened her arms around his neck, she could feel his six pack pressing against her side, a very very solid six pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes thank you Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and stood back up letting midnight regain her footing unaware of the envious stares from a certain ground of girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and reached his hand up and the mic fell back into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that was a thing, hi Eri" he spoke into the mic earning a loud hi from his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was back with the other students things went back on track and the first event was announced, an obstacle course designed to narrow the students down to forty-two, but it seemed the entrance was far too narrow to let everyone pass through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku figured he'll just jump over everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems like the students have encountered the first obstacle, the door itself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes and it seems that Todoroki has frozen many of them to the ground."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki could be seen running ahead with everyone behind him struggling to break out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for class 1-A.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it seems like he had no faith in his classmates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YEAH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come now Todoroki that was rude!" Momo shouted as she pushed herself forward with a pole she materialized from her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost fell asleep back there, thanks chako." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu held Ochako by an arm as she bounced off the walls of the tunnel and hit the open air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Todoroki that wasn't manly!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two heads turned to look at one another,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey stop copying me!" "No you" "stop that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirishima and tetsutetsu argued as they ran forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now to the first official obstacle the ROBOT RAMPAGE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop being so loud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki stared up at the looming zero pointers and glared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd think U.A would put us up against something more difficult after all." One zero pointer threw it's fist down towards the boy but was frozen over almost instantly and Todoroki kept running, "my dear old dad is watching."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many shouts of disbelief were heard behind him some claiming him to be insane but he ignored them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful I froze that one off balance" the Titan of a machine began to fall forward towards the students "on purpose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many began to panic and run back and away from the robot, fearing death from being crushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He should really be more aware of his power."  Izuku dashed forward and teleported up to the zero pointers chest. "People could die!" And with a kick he sent the machine flying back and off the obstacle course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he landed on Cavaliere just as it appeared and he reved her going full speed up the course and immediately passing Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the second obstacle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And completely ignoring the third.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I w-whu H-how why!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to present mic Aizawa sighed, "just let it go, Izuku Midoriya is the winner of the first event."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of confused cheering but cheering nonetheless, now it was a race for second place which seemed to be fought for mostly by Bakugou and Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku calmly sat down and pulled out his notebook and began writing notes on the quirks he could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the teachers booth Nezu laughed and laughed much to the worry of his staff, he could tell this was going to be an interesting sports festival.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*stares at the remains of my story board, one half frozen in ize while the other half is nibbled on by a tiger maide of blue lightning.*</p><p> </p><p>... honestly I'm surprised it's lasted this long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I'm just gonna try and breeze through this as fast as I can.</p><p>Hope y'all like the sprinkling of lore about the ten month flash forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the race for second place Todoroki had claimed it followed by Bakugou in third. Once everyone else had arrived the top forty were given five minutes to catch their breaths before the next event. Meaning it gave some people enough time to scream at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU SHITTY DEKU YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THAT WIN YOU CHEATED LIKE IN EVERYTHING ELSE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and by some people he meant Bakugou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who he ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU, GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SH-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a crack of her whip, midnight got everyone's attention "Alright, gather around contestants I'm about to explain the next event!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'saved by midnight.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you'll direct your attention to the large screen behind you you'll get a better idea of what the next event is!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following her directions they all turn towards the giant monitor where they were all ranked first to last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The next event is a Cavalry Battle! The value of each horse will be determined by the combined points of the three to four player teams, now how we decided those values is by your placement!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of the contestants looked around confused, it seemed that most of the hero course students made it in with a sprinkle of the other courses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Starting from last place they'll have five points, the next one ten then fifteen and so on and so forth increasing by five each time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midoriya nods thinking up a strategy to keep his 200 points safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Except for first place who'll be carrying a whopping ONE MILLION POINTS!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...fuck'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gulped as every student eyed him down like easy prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm not getting any team mates easily am I?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You all have five minutes to get into teams of three or four so get to it!" And with a crack of her whip everyone was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And two minutes in Izuku still haven't gotten any team mates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um Izuku?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy turned around and smiled at Ochako. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hi there Ochako what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nothing it's just um, do you need a teammate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku rested his hands on her shoulders and looked like he was on the verge of tears as he smiled down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much you're a lifesaver!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako laughed at his goofy reaction and patted his hand, "no problem Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they went around looking for more teammates with no luck, and once they were down to the last minute and a half a blessing arrived in the form of a living catastrophe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku!" A living catastrophe who jumped on to his back and wrapped her limbs around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gah woah Mie what's up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Team up with me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked over at Ochako who had an expression that Izuku couldn't quite ready but he feared all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what do you think Ochako?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues to stare at him and the girl on his back with a closed eye smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku." Mei whispered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am uncomfortably attracted to her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei what the fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...shut up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you two are done whispering to each other we need to try and get one more teammate if we can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nodded and went back to looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait I have an idea!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku ran over to Tokoyami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tokoyami do you have a team yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bird headed young man turned to Izuku wide eyed and bowed to one knee with dark shadow joining him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you wish to add me demon lord I shall not reject it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki slumped forward, long since giving up his quest of getting him to stop calling him a demon lord but it didn't mean he's accepted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great let's go-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"TIMES UP CONTESTANTS GET TO YOUR PLACES!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three of the four students panicked and ran over to the podium to get the headband, Mei just kinda laughed at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay I'll explain the plan on the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was agreed that Izuku would be the head and the others the horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are you guys ready?" Izuku tightens the headband as he eyes the other teams glaring at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes my Lord!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My babies are ready Izuku!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright in three!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grins to the glaring teams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa's gonna win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish chuckles and lifts Eri onto her shoulders to give the girl a better view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and why are you so sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because papa's holding back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish looked up at Eri confused, and saw a red and black eye stare back at her behind a spinning monocle shaped like a gear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah I can feel it, what about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri smiled widely and pointed to Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the while Inko just laughed at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, Ms. Midoriya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Inko turned to the voice and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A skeletal blonde man smiled at her, "may I speak with you privately?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko sighed and turned away from the blonde, " please leave Yagi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori blinked in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um Inko ca-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have permission to call me that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh All Might tried again, "Ms. Midoriya can we speak?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Midoriya please follow me so that we can speak in private."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen buddy if a lady says no it's usually a smart idea to listen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori turned to face the blonde holding Eri, "ma'am please don't insert yourself into our conversation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I think you should leave, we're trying to watch the event skeletor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am this doesn't c-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine we can go talk" Inko sat up interrupting Toshinori "but the second we're done you're going to leave us alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori smiles and leads Inko into the side halls underneath the stands away from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't like him, he makes grandma Inko angry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish chuckles and pats Eri's leg, "me neither kid me neither."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko stood against the opposite wall as she glared at Yagi, "what do you want Yagi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you been, Inko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask again, what do you want Yagi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just wanted to check, and give you a warning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko sighed into her hand and stared at Yagi, "warn me about what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About Izuku Midoriya, I don't know what connection you have to him but I recommend you cut it, you are in great danger just by associating with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inkos eyes hardened, "excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might miss took that as his que to continue, "I suspect him of working with a very dangerous individual and I'd like for you to separate yourself to be safe, maybe take young Eri with you to keep her safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko just stared at him, and nodded to herself and walked up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again All Might misinterpreted her, "thank you Inko this takes a great-" his instincts told him of danger and he buffed up just as Inko's hand made contact with his face sending him crashing against the halls wall cracking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HOW DARE YOU!" Inko shouted as she glared up at him, "That dangerous individual you're telling me to cut ties with IS MY SON!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might blinked at her confused, "b-but your son had a head of fluffy green hair, didn't you say he was a little taller than you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was a full year ago you idiot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might stared down at Inko confused and de-buffed, "I don't understand, you told me he went to study abroad, when we were still together, I was sure that meant he had followed my advice in pursuing a different career?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko felt like tearing her hair out, "He went and studied and trained! Even after he jumped, even after everything you told him even after everything that they did to him he left and trained because he wished to help people!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might sighed "Inko-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to call me that!" She growled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But All Might continued, "we've been over this he didn't jump or else he wouldn't be here, he didn't look suicidal to begin with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might buffed up again just as Inko's fist stuck his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the back of his hand struck his face and his head became buried in the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko huffed and removed her fist and walked away, "we're done here, I never want to speak to you again much less my granddaughter or my girlfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All might groaned as he slowly removed his head from the wall and rubbed his sore cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'girlfriend?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his throne in the teachers booth a certain president was humming as he stared at the laptop in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite peculiar, seems All Might didn't heed my advice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chimera clapped his hands together, "oh well I suppose he'll have to learn some other way!" He spoke in a far to cheerful tone, one that sent shivers through the soonest of his surrounding staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko dropped to her seat next to Trish and laid her head against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri climbed out of Trish's lap and onto Inko's and gently patted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Grandma okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish wrapped her arms around the greenette's shoulders and continued to watch the event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed a lot didn't I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but at least you're here for the big finish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down on the field Izuku just side flipped over a Bakugou shaped missile and grabbed his ankle, flinging him back to his group just as Todoroki's team shot forward thanks to Iidas secret technique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn't have the time to dodge and the one million head band was snatched from his forehead. Izuku looked over to Todoroki who stared back smuggly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn't know how he was doing it but that was in fact a smug stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grinned over at Todoroki much to the boy's confusion before the headband was snatched out of his hand by a three digit claw attached to a cable on our favorite engineers backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>AND THAT'S GAME!"</b>
  <span> Present mic shouted much to a lot of people's annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IF YOU'LL DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SIDE YOU CAN SEE HOW OIR CONTESTANTS PLACED! IN FIRST WE HAVE TEAM MIDORIYA WHO SOMEHOW MANAGED TO KEEP ALL OF THEIR POINTS! BEHIND THEM IN SECOND IS TEAM TODOROKI! THIRD IS TEAM BAKUGOU AND IN FOURTH TEAM SHINSO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you not scream so much you already have a mic." Grumbled Aizawa as he strangled present mic with one of his bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There will be a one hour intermission to let the contestants gather their strength, please go and enjoy the food." Aizawa said monotone as ever with the sound of someone choking being heard in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed as he fell onto his back, "that was a close one, thanks for the save Mei."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei grinned widely as she laughed with her fists on her hips, "don't thank me thank my snatching baby!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku laughed and let out another sigh, "and thank you too Ochako we had that first half for free because of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette blushed and waved her hands erratically, "i-it was all your Izuku you came up with the plan, I just played a role!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped himself back onto his feet and stretched, "and you played it amazingly, don't even deny that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ochako could thank him Tokoyami stepped forward excitedly bouncing up and down, "what of us dark lord did we preform to your expectations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah what he said!" Dark shadow asked and received some head rubs from Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys did great, the best defense a guy could ask for!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark shadow leaned into the rubs while Tokoyami looked close to tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall lad turned to Todoroki, "yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn't have a good feeling about this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*looks over at the story board now on fire with the lightning tiger roasting a marshmallow over it*</p><p>I have no idea how I'll do the fights but they'll probably be short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what I'm doing! Weeeeeeee!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Izuku was pissed would be a very very big understatement, Todoroki just gave him his tragic anime protagonists level backstory and Izuku was trying his best to stay calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's why I won't use his fire, I won't let him have the satisfaction."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah no point staying calm after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a fucken idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki looked at Izuku and was shocked, "pardon me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not here to be a hero you're here to spite your father, and in doing so you're putting people's lives at risk just like the USJ." Izuku tried his best to keep his tone under control, it wasn't working but he was trying, "if you want to spite your father choose another career, before your body count matches his."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to leave but was stopped by the two toned boy, "you should understand the kind of power he holds, after all isn't All Might your father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just stared, Todoroki took that as a victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry I won't tell any-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Izuku started laughing, hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like really hard he's currently on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry I'm just surprised I didn't expect you to be such a kidder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's laughter quickly died down when he looked at Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you were serious. Okay listen the idiot isn't my father, he shouldn't be anyone's father he'd probably encourage them to break their bones until they're cripled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But your strength matches his, it's the only explanation as to why you match the most powerful hero in the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and patted Todoroki's shoulder, "you're spitting all over my training, listen Todoroki All Might is powerful, but he's only the most powerful hero in Japan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave his shoulder one more Pat and began walking away, "the world is a big place Todoroki and All Might isn't even near the top."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku was walking towards the food court hoping that he might see his family there when he came across Nezu... just standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a bad feeling about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and stepped closer to the principal who raised their arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me on your shoulder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what can I help you with President Nezu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu laughed from atop Izuku's shoulder, "guess I can't just say hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I wouldn't mind it, but you're giving me the vibe that you have something important to ask me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were quite as Izuku continued his walk to the food court, "I have been receiving reports of a large creature sighted in the Danakil Desert in Africa, four heros have already been confirmed dead and ten are in critical condition but have a high chance of recovery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods, "when do I leave?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu smiles at the young man's response, "a week after the sports festival, possibly Monday or Tuesday, depending if it resurfaces."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku helps the president climb off his shoulder as they reach the food court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And don't worry you will be compensated, I imagine raising a little girl isn't cheap!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku laughs along with Nezu, "thank you president, I supposed we'll talk more later?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu smiles and shoos Izuku away, "yes yes of course now go on, your family is waiting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu watched Izuku run over to his family before making his way to wherever it is Nezu goes, "I think you'd like him Yuki, he has a heart far too kind for this world."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yagi rubbed his cheek as he walked down the halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he was stopped by Nezu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe I remember telling you that Izuku was not a danger?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yagi froze and stared at the small president, "and you're wrong"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember that boy from a year ago, he came to me asking if he could be a hero with such a weak quirk, I told him I'd be impossible without power and it seems like he went to someone else for that power."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might frowned when Nezu pulled out a small laptop and began working through it, "if I remember correctly you mentioned saving a boy's life by giving him advice on the day you failed to capture a slime villain, could this be the boy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu held up his laptop to All Might, it showed a picture of a much paler Izuku, who was just staring straight ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes that's him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No talking until it's done." Nezu stated sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Izuku on screen slowly removed his backpack and walked over to the edge of the building and limply fell forward off the roof and straight towards the concrete floor of the alley way. The screen went static and the angle had changed to being inside the alley just as Izuku hit the ground head first, the sound of a loud crack caused All Might to gauge and look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Nezu wasn't having any of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a surprising amount of strength or because All Might was basically a skeleton, Nezu grabbed his tie and forced his head back towards the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no dear Yagi you don't get to look away from your mistake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The on screen Izuku slowly stood up unharmed, on the grown was a large crack from his fall. Izuku sighed and slowly stood up and left, then the screen fades to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He did jump but his natural durability saved him. You are a very lucky man Yagi, I am not one of your hero commission friends, I would have released this footage the second I found it if the boy had died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu let that sink in, but he wasn't done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu smiled at Yagi but it wasn't his normal smile, "I should fire you, I truly wish I could but the commission made it clear that you stay or the school goes and I actually value my student's lives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu released Yagi's painfully yellow tie and began walking away, "You are a hero second and a teacher first Yagi, I hope you understand what that truly entails."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was getting ridiculous, the girls of the girlfriend squad were staring at Izuku as he talked with his mom and an attractive blond woman while he fed Eri some apple pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we pathetic?" Ochako asked as she watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one wanted to answer that but Kyouka decided to take one for the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah we are, it's starting to look like we'll be ten years into our hero careers before we ask him out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the girls flinched a little at that but they couldn't deny the claim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If and I do mean if we were to go through with this, perhaps we should confess after the festival, as in right after he wins should the Lord allow it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After he wins?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu turned to Ochako, "Ibara's right, kero he'll win and then we'll confess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the girls nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean we should cease watching Izuku." Momo asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A variation of nos were her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gals spying on muscles too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's how Mie joined the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinso couldn't believe his luck, he was about to out one of the strongest in the hero course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"FIRST WE HAVE THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER FROM THE GENERAL COURSES SHINSO HITOSHI!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy victory."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed as he stood waiting to be called to the arena thinking back to his dinner with his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'gods I wanna go home.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly he'd have to get through this first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"AND NEXT WE HAVE THE POWERHOUSE OF A STUDENT WHO'S BLOW AWAY ALL EXPECTATIONS, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stepped out into the arena and waved at the cheering crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight cracks her whip, "alright listen here, you have two ways of winning knock out or ring out, no aiming to cripple or kill, and Izuku you are banned from using your weapons is that understood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent now BEGIN!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Shinso this might be easier than I originally thought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinso growls at Izuku, but smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh and why's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I've got him.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looks Shinso dead in the eye and starts walking forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you have nothing outside of your quirk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiso smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congrats, now turn yourself around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn't turn much less stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said turn!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now why would I do that?" Izuku continued forward, never once breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when Shinso began to panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, No, No you weren't supposed to win this! I was supposed to beat you and earn my spot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stopped and just stared at Shinso, much to the annoyance of the blood thirsty audience but he ignored them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinso ran at Izuku and threw a sloppy punch, "I was supposed to win and prove I can be a hero!" Izuku dodged it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was supposed to prove a villainous quirk can be used for hero work!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another swing and another dodge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you wouldn't understand, your quirk was made for heroics, you've probably never had to worry about anything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grabbed his fist and started dragging him towards the edge, "no, you'd be wrong. I've had to fight all my life, everyday since I was five I've had to endure pain like no other. That's what having a quirk like mine gets you, stabbed, burned, beaten, bitten, cut, exploded, shocked and thrown off roofs. Because being durable meant there'd never be any evidence, now stop whining!."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy yanked the shocked purplette in front of him, "</span>
  <b>AND LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH</b>
  <span>!" and punched him in the cheek sending him spinning out of the ring and onto the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight shook herself out of her daze and shakily announced the winner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I-I should talk to Nezu about that.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinso slowly got up but with great strain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A quirk isn't evil or good, a quirk is what you make of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinso looked up at Izuku who was holding a hand out, "you're quirk is perfect for saving people Shinso but you'll need to train it and your body for the job. Now are you ready to stop whining and actually work towards your goal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinso just stared at the hand conflicted, he wanted to be angry he wanted to slap it away and scream at the white haired boy in front of him but he couldn't, he didn't know why but he couldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku saw the look in his eyes and tried again"Don't wallow, heros are meant to get back up after a defeat and move forward. So come on Shinso get up and get strong." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinso grits his teeth and accepts the hand, "I hate you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled weakly, "I expected it yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know about my quirk anyways?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh one of your teammates is in my class and decided to warn me about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The tailed kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods, "the tailed kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That still doesn't explain why you weren't affected?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Izuku was going to answer present mic yelled over the speakers to clear the field, Izuku just shrugged his shoulders and started walking backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welp looks like we gotta go, I'll see ya in hero studies Shinso, your fans await!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused Shinso turned around and saw his classmates cheering him on. He turned back to Izuku and saw that he was already going back through the tunnel, "what a weird guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku went into his prep room and leaned against the lockers and slid to the floor, he couldn't get his breathing to even out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't calming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this is how Momo found him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku jerked his head up and gave his best smile, by the look she was giving him it wasn't very convincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh h-hey Momo how's it going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon boy didn't know how to answer, "I don't know, but don't worry I'll be back to normal in a minute!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo didn't believe he would be. Slowly she walked over to him and sat down next to him pressing her shoulder against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-momo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like you need some company, and not to toot my own horn but I believe I fit that category!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she created a horn and blew into it, it didn't toot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That...that was really bad wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shook his head and laughed, Momo would call that a mission accomplished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Momo that was terrible." He said through his wheezing, "but I think I feel better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave Momo a side hug, the ravenette grew a heavy blush but leaned into the hug resting her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"WOULD THE NEXT CONTESTANTS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ARENA!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a reluctant sigh Momo tried to get up but was held in place my Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Izuku I need to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Momo, for staying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo smiled and tapped her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anytime Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku let go of Momo and helped her up, both missing the contact but pushed it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No go kick whoever your facings butt, I know you can do it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With such encouraging words, poor Tokoyami didn't stand a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially once she took out a flamethrower.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*places the vace holding the ashes of my story board over my imaginary fireplace*</p><p>Honestly I didn't want to do the festival, I was going to have a demon attack it but then I got other ideas, now I'm just blazing through it so that I can get the story points in and move on.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways leave comments if ya can, I love answering them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEARS MY FELLOW HUMANS!!!</p><p>Hopefully 2021 will be the year we start healing, hopefully.</p><p>Anyways the festival is almost over just one more to go after this, I hope y'all have been enjoying them as I blaze through it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku patted Tokoyami's shoulder as the avian headed boy continued to tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There there Tokoyami, it's over now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I witnessed a woman's passion, and I fear for you dark one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I FEAR!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku decided he'd give the boy a little more time to himself and made his way to the front row of their booth and sat between Kyouka and Tsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero, are you worried?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu laid her head on his shoulder causing Izuku to tense up and blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, T-Tsu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frog girl seemed to ignore him and continued looking down at the field as Present Mic called Bakugou to the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax Izu, chako will be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Izuku relaxed and stared at the field no less worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Kyouka was having a war with herself whether or not she should lay her head on the white haired boy's shoulder. After much internal bloodshed the shoulder faction won and she placed her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'this is nice'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither girl noticed Izuku's brightening face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the trio didn't notice the jealous stares of some of their classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE PRELIMINARY, ONTO THE FIELD WE HAVE THE GIRL WHO DEFIES THE LAWS OF PHYSICS, OCHAKO URARAKA!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said girl waved to the crowd with a wobbly smile as walks towards the stage. She had a plan. All she had to do was follow it. She looked over to the 1-A booth and waved her smile became more steady when her friends waved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I can do this, for them!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"NOW GIVE AROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HER OPPONENT, HE'S SHOWN GREAT CONTROL WITH HIS QUIRK AND CARRIES A FIERY DETERMINATION IT'S THE BLOND BOMBER HIMSELF BAKUGOU KATSUKI!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His frown grew into a smug grin as he walked into the light, bathing in the attention of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you two know the rules?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teens nodded but only one was staring at their opponent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright in that case BEGIN!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright pink cheeks come give me my win." Emphasizing his statement with mini explosions in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako just glared and lowered her center of gravity, "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And charged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou just sneered at her and lazily swung a wide right hook, one she easily dodged much to the blondes annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over and over again this process was repeated, she took a few hits but she never stayed down for long, Bakugou was quickly losing his temper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why Don't You Just Stay Down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you that's why!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy threw another big explosion creating a cloud of dust, he cursed under his breath and kept his guard up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You Think You Can Talk To Me Like That Just Because You're Dekus Side Bitch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw movement from the corner of his eye and attacked at full force fracturing the ground, but that wasn't the girl just her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That bitch!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"RAAAAAHH" with a cry Ochako's fist flew threw the smoke and nailed him in the face, but the hit didn't go unreturned as Bakugou pressed his palm against the brunettes stomach and blasted her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou grits his teeth in rage as he stares at Ochako as she slowly stood back up,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's So Funny!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl stood bruised and beyond nauseous and tired but chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got you." She wheezed then put her fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou frantically looked around and for the first time he realized there was no rubble, so he looked up and froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Way above the arena was hundreds of pounds of cement that began to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'NO, FUCK THAT!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought and pointed his hands up and roared as he created the biggest explosion he could muster blowing away the falling debris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears were ringing and his arms ached but he'd won, he glared at Ochako, or where she used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where The Fu-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"RAAAAAHH!" She screamed as she ran around to his side and decked him in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU BIT-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pinched him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he had enough and launched an explosion to her face forcing her to the ground and a couple meters away, but he wasn't done either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where Do You Think You're Going!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Be blasted her again while she was down and followed it with a kick to her stomach forcing her over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BAKUGOU KATSUKI IS THE WINNER."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the clean up began he glared at Ochako's unconscious body as she was moved away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled and made his way off the field, rage barely contained as he wiped the blood off his nose..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shouldn't have been that difficult to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku, Ibara, Momo, Tsu, and Kyouka burst into the infirmary worried to hell and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OCHAKO/CHAKO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said girl jumped from her seat on the bed as her friends ran in shouting, after calming down she waved at them smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys how are ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of five calmed down and ran towards Ochako and buried her under hugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank goodness you're alright, we thought you'd still be unconscious!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I prayed you'd be well, I'm grateful you are!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka looked up from her spot against Ochako's shoulder and glared at her, "you ever do anything that stupid again I will stab you, is that clear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-crystal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got scolded a little more by Tsu and Izuku but those two mostly just continued to hug her much to the Brunettes amusement and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-guys I'm okay you can let me go now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they did, but reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're just glad you weren't more seriously injured."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The injured girl nervously rubbed the back of her head looking away, "oh stop it guys I'm fine, but damn he was so strong I only got a few hits in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to be upset."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako turned to Tsu and blinked, "w-what are you talking about I'm fine!" She said with a smile, but it didn't seem to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu hugged her again, resting the gravity girl's head on her shoulder, "kero, it's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako started to quietly weep, "I failed them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they'd say otherwise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stayed there for as long as they could before recovery girl kicked them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku was making his way towards the arena entrance when the all mighty dumpster fire himself stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen boy I want you to go all out against shoto you'll be his test to see how he matches All Might."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow you really are a piece of shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endeavor's glare hardened, "mind your tongue boy or I'll burn it off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not strong enough to, and I'm not All Might and Todoroki isn't you, move on and accept you'll never surpass All Might."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endeavor's rage spiked and he moved to place a burning hand on the white haired boy's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'time to teach this brat a lesson.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his flames died the second he placed his hand on him, all of his flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'W-WHAT!?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku slowly turned his head and glared at the number 2 hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd be careful, endeavor you're already on thin fucken ice with me and it's only getting thinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pro stepped away from Izuku and tried reigning his flames but was slammed against the wall by Izuku back handing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay there and cool off for a bit, I need to go beat some sense into your son before he becomes any more like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SEMI-FINAL, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE THE BOY WHO FROZE HALF THE STADIUM IN ONE MOVE, HE IS THE BOY OF ICE AND FIRE SHOTO TODOROKI!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said boy walked onto the stage looking as stoic as ever ignoring the cheers of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"AND HIS OPPONENT! THE WHITE HAIRED WILD CARD, HE WHO'S STRENGTH WE HAVEN'T SEEN YET BUT JUST MIGHT, IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sprinted to the stage and waved toward the crowd, specifically his family, "hello!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri waved back excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kids know the rules."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And so do I!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya stop." Midnight called over chuckling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled and stares at Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to apologise before we start Todoroki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki's eyes narrowed, "why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because this is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BEGIN!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki stomped his foot on the ground and shot forward his strongest ice attack, covering half the stadium in ice, Todoroki let out a sigh and waited for midnight to call the match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Midoriya but you never stood a chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the ice started to crack and Izuku walked out wiping ice off his tattered gym top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez that's cold, mind warming me up Todoroki?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said boy frowned and stomped his foot again, sending another wave of ice towards Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously!?" He yelled as he smashed through the ice and ran towards Todoroki picking him up and throwing him towards his ice, "can't you think of something else than throw ice at it?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think not!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated with Izuku's attitude he charged at the boy planning on freezing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to end up punched in the gut and send flying backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then get punched again during said flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Todoroki you need to use your fire, you're shivering."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki stood back up and glared at Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so desperate to have me use my fire? Did my father put you up to this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for the love of!" Izuku dodged a pillar of ice and dashed over to Todoroki and punched him, "this isn't about your dad this is about you and the lives you'll endanger!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dodged around a swing from Todoroki and wrapped his arms around the boys midsection, and suplexed him and used that momentum to bring himself to his feet and suplexes him again before tossing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you are going to get your act together or I'll find wherever he's keeping your mom and tell her you're putting lives at stake to spite your father!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki groaned and slowly stood up, years of his father's beatings gave him an impressive natural durability, "you. Wouldn't. Dare." He growled with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku glared back, "try me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued to stare each other down, "you don't understand Midoriya I refuse to use his fire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then don't, use your own you idiot, it's your fire, your power and I will do whatever it takes to get you to understand!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki just stared at the boy. Why would someone go to some much trouble for someone they barely know why put their success in jeopardy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, why are you doing this?" The fire and ice user whispered as a tear rolled down their scared face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just smiled, "it's what heros do, they help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki's left side erupts into flames, and Todoroki grins back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're insane."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy chuckles, "well you kinda half to be in this profession remember!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you know what you're doing Midoriya, I have no idea how to control my fire!" Todoroki shouts over the blaze</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be honest I have no plan for after getting you to use your fire!" He shouts back and the two laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"SHOTO!!!!! YOU'VE FINALLY MOVED ON FROM YOUR REBELLION NOW WE CAN FIN-" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku kicked up a piece of cement and kicked it at the number two hero nailing him right in the head and knocking him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get ready Midoriya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring it Todoroki!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did. Now fully recovered from his frostbite he unleashed a wave of ice that covered the whole arena directly at Izuku, but the young devil easily jumped over it and sprinted across it directly at it's source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing his opponent quickly approaching Todoroki ignites his fire half melting some of the ice around him and pointed his arm forward, much to Midnight's panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"CEMENTOS!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pro quickly set to moving the cement to form walls between the two fighters but it did little to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku activated his Devil Trigger and flew forward arm cocked back and Todoroki made his move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arean exploded in a hail of cement and Ice, the wind pressure alone nearly knocked the audience out of their seats. When the winds died down all they could see what a giant dust cloud and they began to demand to see who'd won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dust was quickly cleared and everyone caught sight of Izuku's transformation, with another flap of his wings the smoke was completely cleared and he dropped the transformation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed as he stared down at his bare chest, "why am I always losing shirts?" He grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight just stared at his well defined body, this being the first time she's seen it, he eyes lingering on the long thick scar at the center of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midnight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Announce the winner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cementos nodded and motioned to her face, "you have a little something there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped under her nose and saw blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You're no a school girl nemuri get it together!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe Mr. Midoriya can give us a lesson in how to behave?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Shut up horny thoughts!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight looked across from Izuku at Todoroki who was laying inside a flower of ice panting, a flower of ice that was outside the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The winner is Izuku Midoriya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd went wild but Izuku ignored them as he helped Todoroki to his feet, "you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki nods, "yeah I'll be fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys head back inside, Izuku helping him limp his way towards recovery girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you really find my mother?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku paused and stared at Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you don't know where she is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki shakes his head and stares at the floor, "not since she was relocated five seven years ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's silence for a moment as Izuku continued guiding them forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Todoroki we'll find her, probably won't take that long either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki looked up at Izuku in disbelief and saw him smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Midoriya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me Izuku, honestly if this doesn't make us friends nothing will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the infarmary Ochako congratulated Izuku and welcomed Todoroki to the injured squad.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugou was pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How dare that deku try and show him up, he was the star at this festival not him! Much less with that villainous quirk!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'll have to remind him of his place at the finals, finally drill it into his head!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde bomber stared over at his opponent as she waved goodbye to the other girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'this'll be easy, he quirk isn't made for combat.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The pride goes before the fall, sometimes it takes multiple falls.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if ya can, I love answering them!</p><p>Any constructive criticism is appreciated!</p><p>If you have a nit pick, or are gonna nag me to add a ship you want then you can go with the rest of the people who've done that!</p><p>*Points the the time out corner*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*looks through all the comments of people excited to see Izuku humiliate Bakugou*</p><p>Huh...*smacks lips* f***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Momo stood across from Bakugou glaring as the boy slouched lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just walk off the arena Big chest, I wanna fight deku not waste time on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo's eye twitched,  "Ms. Midnight start the fight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri looked between the two before sighing and raised her whip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready BEGIN!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>+Before the match+</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku held onto Momo's bicep as she continued to shove him away to leave her prep room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I SAID LET ME GO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo turned around and started beating on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Momo please calm down." He grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then explain it to me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He hurt her, beyond what he had to she was down she was unconscious but he kicked her off the stage!" She screamed before she felt Izuku wrap his arms around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, and believe me when I tell you I'd love nothing more than to ripe him to pieces but I won't let you risk being disqualified for it or worse because of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo leans heavily against Izuku and starts shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-before you and the girls I never had real friends, there was always came with a condition, "sure let's hang out Momo's buying" "hey Momo can you make this for me" "hey Momo can I have some money" and if I didn't they'd stop talking to me. Seeing her get hurt just, I just can't stand it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt his shirt replacement shirt absorb her tears as she cried on his chest, he simply tightened his hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how you feel, before U.A I was alone, always alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo turned her up in shock, "w-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods and he wipes her tears, "yup, I didn't have any friends just me and Mom until about a year ago it was just us and then I met Trish she's my trainer helped me become stronger, then during that I met more people but that's not important right now." He gave her one last squeeze and stepped back but kept a gentle hold on her wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's important is despite only knowing you all for such a short time I'm confident in saying that I'd consider you guys important enough to commit anything short of homicide for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Contestants please make your way to the stage!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Izuku smiles at Momo, "guess times up, you calm now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo sighs and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, before you go out there just want to wish you good luck and promise me you'll get a good hit in for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo giggled and stepped over to the door, "don't worry I have a plan!" And leaves for the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugou blasts his way towards her, confident he can finish her off in one blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to sputter as Momo pulls a bucket from behind her back and douces him with freezing cold water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His explosions considerably weaken and he falls to the floor. His momentum drags him against the cement giving him a nasty case of road rash on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo calmly stepped out of his body's way as she created a pair of black steel knuckle dusters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does so growling and glares at the tall ravenette, murder clear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll pay for that." He threatened through his grinding teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo stared on unimpressed, as he gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm waiting." She taunts voice barely carrying any emotion but it seemed to set Bakugou off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT'D YOU SAY BITCH!" and he charges her again and strikes at her with a wide right, palm open ready to destroy her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo shifts herself into a basic boxing stand and waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde swings down and Momo swings forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all Bakugou can produce are sparks and Momo lands a hit on his wrist breaking the bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GRAHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugou yells and steps back holding his aching wrist. She ignores him and charges towards him and strikes him three times, one on his open stomach, another at his liver and the third lands on the right side of his rib cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou blindly swings at her and tries another explosion but it's still weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME BITCH!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo grabs his swinging arm and throws him over her shoulder and calmly steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sweat nitroglycerin don't you, I'm sure you know how sweating works correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou growls as he picks himself up off the floor and flinches when he puts pressure on his wounded wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's That Got To Do With Anything?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I either made you angrier than I thought or you're just an idiot, haven't you noticed how violently you have been shivering?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou looked down at his good hand and realized he was shaking, in fact his whole body was, and it finally hit him that he was cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you've finally realized you're shaking, I figured the folder you are the weaker your explosions, seems I was correct."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SO WHAT! ALL THIS MEANS IS YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO TAKE ME ON AT MY BEST!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo just shrugs, "it would have been interesting to see how much I've grown but you see" Momo gets back into a boxers stance and stares directly into his eyes, "you are not worth the effort."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again Bakugou snaps and charges, "SHUT UP!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swings and she dodges, Landis another punch on his liver and another on his shoulder he swings again and she parries it away and goes directly for his face, the knuckle duster leaves a shallow cut on his cheek. She continued to rain punches on him dodging the ones he threw, to the crowd the battle was boring but to the ravenette it was therapeutic. Eventually she had to stop and jump away as Bakugou swung and unleashed a massive explosion that shattered the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo looked at the bruised and panting blonde in confusion as he glared back furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I miscalculated the time frame I had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M JUST THAT GREAT BITCH NOW GET READY TO DIE!" He shouts and charges at her palms open and rage on max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo calmly made another bucket and filled it with water and threw it at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That won't work again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou blasts the water away and fires another explosion into the smoke, thinking she'd use his smile screen to charge him head on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was half right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too late his instincts told him there was something coming but the fist was already flying through the smoke and steel met face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two swing at each other but Bakugou is the only one to get hit while Momo dodges behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And does the madest German suplex in the whole tournament and flips over him so that she's crouched above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I've stated before you're not worth it." And slaps something onto the stunned boy's face, "courtesy of Hatsume industries." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up and glared down at him, "never  touch my Ochako again." She growled and walked away just as the timer on the pad ticked zero and electricity arched all over his body for a few seconds before it cut out and Bakugou lay there unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I made them right." Momo whispered to herself as she stared at his smoking body, she didn't care of course but she might have wasted unnecessary fat cells on the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED, THAT DIDN'T GO AT ALL LIKE I IMAGINED IT WOULD!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Of course it didn't you idiot, since my co-host can't I'll explain. Bakugou suffered from being a one trick pony and his weaknesses were exploited by an intelligent opponent. That's all now move on." </em>
  </b>
  <span>grumbled Aizawa </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo calmly walked off the stage as med-dots carried Bakugou off to recovery girl. Once she was away from prying eyes she slumped against a wall and let out a loud sigh and held her hand against her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was absolutely terrifying, I almost blew up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"ALRIGHT MY DEAR LISTENERS WE'LL BE TAKING A TEN MINUTE BREAK BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN OUR TWO CONTESTANTS!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed next to Momo as the two just stared up at the annoying speaker in the waiting room corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish to break that evil device."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Momo we can't destroy president Nezu's property."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo pouts and continues to glare at the speaker, daring it to make another loud sound while Izuku chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how do you want to do this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Momo looks over at Izuku who gives her a tired smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean you could very easily beat me, I am beyond exhausted and just want to go to my bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo giggles lightly, "what happened to all that stamina?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spent it all on Todoroki and his daddy issues." Was his immediate response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo bent over laughing on her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute she calmed down and laid her head on his shoulder, Izuku didn't react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That stone to endeavours head makes a lot more sense now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Contestants please make your way to your starting positions!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess it's time, let's get this over with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood up and opened the door, standing there to their surprise was Kyouka, Tsu, Ibara, Mina, and a bandaged Ochako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello girls what are you doing here?" Momo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls all looked at each other hesitantly but it was Ochako who stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We um just wanted to wish you both good luck you know since this is the finals and all but maybe you don't need it I mean you're both really strong and I'm sure you'll doth do your best," the poor girls face became redder and redder as she rambled on but Tsu stepped in to save the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we wanted to wish you luck, and Ochako wanted to do something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, hey Greenie, Yamomo can you both lean down a little." Kyouka asked with a smirk as she pressed her hand on the blushing girls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While confused the two finalists complied and bent down a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With gulp Ochako squeezed her eyes shut and gave the two a kiss on the cheek each before she covered her face, causing her to float and kick off the door frame launching herself down the hall and away from the two stunned teens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-w-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaa" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Izuku was doing whatever Izuku was doing Momo was blue screening and unconsciously making little paper hearts fall with her quirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls present were amused and slightly jealous of the reaction Ochako made them have, even Mina felt a little jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Kyouka managed to get her laughter under control enough to poke the two stunned young adults out of their shock with her jacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright you two get on that field and show off a bit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red faced the two sprinted off to their starting positions, putting everything aside to process later.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"BEGIN!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two heard midnight start the match, they did but despite their best attempts their heads were still mulling over the kiss they both got from Ochako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I mean I'm not mad, it was actually really nice, she's nice...she had really soft lips I wonder what they'd feel like against…NO TAKE A STEP BACK IZUKU, MANY STEPS BACK!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo wasn't doing much better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Am into girls...I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why she kissed me, it's probably a friend thing I haven't heard of yet, I mean it felt nice, really nice she's so soft...oh no I think I like girls…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd stared at the two contestants confused, even the two commentators had little to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I might also like girls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck I think Ochako charmed us…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...can we fight now I want to have this crisis in the privacy of my dorm room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods yes please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo then proceeded to pull out two M202 flashes and aim them at Izuku and pulled the trigger with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MOMO WHAT THE FUCK!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M FEELING MOTIVATED!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grabbed two of the rockets and threw them into the volley causing an explosion that set off a few of the other but two still sped towards him, so Izuku did the only intelligent thing that came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked one of them away and hopped onto the second one and rode it up into the air. He jumped away from the rocket and let it fly up until it self destructed, once he landed back onto the stage he looked over at Momo who stared back at him and shrugged as she tossed the empty weapon aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if I've been a terrible influence on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make that sound like a bad thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU SHOT ROCKETS AT ME!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo sheepishly shrugs her shoulders, "well to be fair they only had a third of their payload."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku then paled as a horrible idea came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm never letting you meet Mei."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nervously looked away and that's all Izuku needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods you've met Mei."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked like he was two tints away from matching his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo quietly strapped a gauntlet to her arms while Izuku suffered his crisis, she ran up to him and punched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like really hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the gauntlet had a rocket on it and that hit his face hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was sent flying out of the stage and slammed against the wall of the field, he groaned as he face planted onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo quickly threw the gauntlet off and held her arm, apparently hitting something with a rocket fist really hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I WHAT JUST WHAT!? AIZAWA WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR KIDS!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"That was probably problem child." </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa sighed, but present mic swore he could hear a hint of pride somewhere in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight shakes the surprise out of her body and cracks her whip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THE WINNER IS MOMO YAOYOROZU!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd didn't seem happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY THAT'S NOT WHAT WE CAME TO SEE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE WANT A REMATCH WITH A PROPER FIGHT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHERE'S THE FUN IN A QUICK FIGHT!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AT LEAST SHOW OFF A LITTLE MORE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comments continued some louder and ruder than others, Izuku slowly got up and walked over to where midnight and cementos stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two pros looked over at Izuku who was rubbing his sore neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midnight can I borrow your mic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to say no but he was smiling at her and she pouts before giving it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you do something stupid I will whip you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I make no promises."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts on the small ear piece and walks back on stage to a Momo who looked like she was running out of patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello everyone, it looks like you guys are upset with how the match ended."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd shouted their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'd love a rematch where we beat each other black and blue?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd shouted louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad, this is how it ended and that's that, if you want to be entertained by a fight go watch another kind of tournament."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd was angry again, but Izuku just stared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air in the stadium became cold and still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can come down here yourselves and we can fight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one seemed to have a response for that, so Izuku took out the ear piece and walked over to Midnight, gave it back and left with Momo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nezu was having the time of his life, he just couldn't stop laughing as he stared at the expressions of all the pros in the crowd, absolutely hilarious!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's going to give Izuku a big bonus on the job he gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku sat on the pillar for second place as All Might awarded Todoroki his third place medal, and was probably being given some really bad life advise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he moved to the chained and gagged Bakugou who started yelling about wanting a rematch and how Momo cheated. Izuku did the smart thing and tuned him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Young Midoriya."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood up and faced All Might as he held up a silver medal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You've come a long way since that boy on the roof I met a year ago."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'oh I guess he remembered me.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I must say you've truly grown in strength, I'm glad you were able to take my words and find strength in them to better yourself."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm sorry what?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might just grinned at Izuku as he placed the medal over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Wear this medal with pride Young Midoriya maybe next year it'll be gold, just know I'll be here to help you along the way!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved on to Momo and left a stunned Izuku who just stared at the spot where All Might was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He did not just do what I think he did…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over as he placed a cold medal around Momo's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'THAT IDIOT DID!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's safe to say Izuku was not looking forward to any heroics classes he'd have from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In another country eyes as blue and clear as the sky stared a TV grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Found ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another part of the world a woman with short black hair smirked as she pulled a phone and dialed a number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like I'll be planning a bit of a vacation, shame on him for leaving a lady on read."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone stopped ringing and her favorite sound came through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello sweetie, I just wanted to see if you can take next week off?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you, anytime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sent them a kiss and said goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like Izuku was going to be busy in the coming weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*buttons up my inboor sweater* </p><p>Oh hi there didn't notice ya there.</p><p>*Starts tying my indoor sneakers*</p><p>Did you know kindness is something that can be freely given, it doesn't have to be much just a simple hello can brighten someone's day.</p><p>And I'd like to try sharing some kindness here today, by promising you all some nice fluff in the next two characters and show you how these idiots end up together.</p><p>Oh and one more thing, could you possibly leave some music recommendations I could give a listen too, and who knows maybe someone will see it and try it and find a new song to add to their "my favorites" or their "jammin with the lads" playlists. </p><p>Oh, it's seems the trollys got a message for me today! Let's go read it together.</p><p>Thank you trolly!</p><p>*The small trolly dings twice before zoomin down the tunnel*</p><p>Always in a hurry that one now let's read the letter.</p><p>Oh it says, "if you're not wearing a mask and washing your hands you're not being the person Mr. Rodgers knew you could be." And ain't that the truth.</p><p>You all wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Rodgers up in ultra heaven now would you?</p><p>I hope you all have a pleasant week and until next time, it's ya gurl signin off!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*looks at all the people leaving essays on why I'd be okay for Momo to be vergils decendent*</p><p>Wow y'all ready want that huh?</p><p>*Sips big brain juice*</p><p>To bad they're all still in America running Goldstein Guns.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Might sat across from Nezu and Aizawa, he didn't know why he was here but he was confident it was nothing bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow is the last day of the break for the first years, so before they start classes up again I'd like to hear your plan on dealing with Bakugou's antagonistic behavior towards Midoriya."</p><p> </p><p>All Might frowned in confusion, "what antagonistic behavior?"</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa sighed and rubbed his face with his now fully healed arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you he wouldn't understand Nezu."</p><p> </p><p>The president waved Aizawa's comment off and tried again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you've noticed Bakugou's attitude concerning Midoriya correct, how will you be addressing it?"</p><p> </p><p>All Might was no less confused," it's a simple rivalry between friends isn't it, why would I need to stop it?"</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa groaned loudly while Nezu's eye twitched.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'll try, I use to think Bakugou and Midoriya had a childish grudge against each other but after the first heroics class, his behavior towards him during the USJ incident and his attitude during the sports festival I'm starting to think it's just Bakugou that has a problem with Midoriya."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't mention the two hour scolding he received from Midnight that made him start looking into this matter more closely.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Nemuri glared down at Aizawa who was tied, handcuffed, and glued to a solid steel chair. He'd been there for who knows how long getting yelled at by midnight and it shows. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Now you are going to start caring and do your job, now tell me what are you going to do?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm going to care about my students Issues." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "And look into Bakugou's attacks against Midoriya." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nemuri nods and removes the twenty handcuffs and steel cable she tied around Aizawa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You can get yourself out of that glue, I'm going to go stare I mean look after the gym." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It took Aizawa ten minutes to get out of the glue. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nezu took over the conversation seeing as Aizawa was currently staring off into space.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy is on a fast track to being expelled, and judging by his character he'll either pursue a career as a vigilante or be manipulated into working for villains. So what do you plan to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose for now I'll keep them separated."</p><p> </p><p>Internally Nezu let out a sigh of relief, looks like All Might <b>is </b>capable of rational thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Nezu I'd like to inform you that I've taken steps to improve my relationship with young Midoriya!"</p><p> </p><p>For some reason Nezu felt dread, but he kept up his smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and what steps have you taken exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I acknowledged him for his growth since we met at the rooftop."</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Okay that's not so bad, it's not great but not terrible either.' </em>Nezu thought</p><p> </p><p>"I also praised him and thanked him for taking my words and finding strength and inspiration in them to improve himself!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nezu wanted to scream and burn the hero commission headquarters to the ground.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~×~×~×~×~×~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuku blinked and rubbed his face, "I'm sorry what?"</p><p> </p><p>"We want you to go out with us on dates, kero."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nods and slowly closes the door, well tried too a very red Kyouka puts her foot in the way.</p><p> </p><p>"GREEN WHAT THE FUCK!?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku blinks again and internally starts panicking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Oh gods oh fuck oh gods oh fuck oh gods of fuck!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm not dreaming then…"</p><p> </p><p>Momo, Tsu, Ochako, Kyouka, and an embarrassed Ibara look at him like he's crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"I what no!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lord forgive me for what I'm about to do."</p><p> </p><p>Ibara then stepped forward and slapped the sleep out of Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch okay okay! I'm fully awake now!"</p><p> </p><p>Ochako calmly pulls Ibara back and doesn't yank her at all, and let's Momo step forward and try to explain the situation again.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's try this again, so we've all including Mei somehow developed feelings of attraction towards you, are you still with me."</p><p> </p><p>He nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so we talked about it and decided we'd try and date you together instead of fighting over you and possibly ruining our friendships for the next four years. Possibly more now that I think about it, huh…"</p><p> </p><p>Tsu decided this was her que, "kero, so here we are as a group asking if you'd go out with us."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku... didn't actually know what to say. Sure it sounds like every teenage boy's fantasy come to life but he just couldn't understand something.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I don't understand something, why me? I don't remember doing anything special or well romantic I guess."</p><p> </p><p>The girls figured this, so they had a plan.</p><p> </p><p>"And we'd like to tell you why individually, before we do one as a group."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah so what do you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku really needed a moment, this choice wouldn't just affect him, it'd affect his daughter too, he needed to put some conditions before he considered this.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll think about it but I want to set two conditions first, one I need to see if Eri is okay with this she's my daughter and this will affect her in some way, two you guys need to at least try and date each other too."</p><p> </p><p>The girls blushed and looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand you all chose to agree to date me but I don't want this relationship to just revolve around me, if we're doing this there we need to agree to being okay with each other not just me, does that make sense?"</p><p> </p><p>The girls thought about it well, all of them except for Ibara who fainted and is being held up by Kyouka and Ochako. After a moment one by one they each nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll need a bit to think this over and ask Eri, I promise you won't have to wait long maybe after heroics tomorrow."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuku wasn't ready, he'd asked Eri if she'd be okay and well she was more than okay with it, ecstatic even! He couldn't get her to settle down as she chanted about having Mama's.</p><p> </p><p>He put on his coat and adjusted the rolled up sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>He still didn't have an answer. </p><p> </p><p>He just couldn't come to terms that these amazing strong beautiful women wanted to date him, it's absurd!</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Rebellion and attached it to his back and walked out of the boys locker room and towards ground beta.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully I'll have an answer before class ends."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were ten minutes into the lesson on stealth with Aizawa, (thankfully All Might wasn't teaching) when Kyouka tapped his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Kyouka?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I need your opinion but do you see anything up there because I swear I hear someone screaming."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku turned his head to where she pointed and squint's his eyes trying to see anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Problem child, are you listening?"</p><p> </p><p>"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku squints harder and his eyes widen and in shock as he pushes Kyouka aside into Momo.</p><p> </p><p>"Green what the fu-"</p><p> </p><p>ZZZZZUUUUUUUUKKKKKUUUUU!"</p><p> </p><p>Someone falls out of the sky rocketing straight towards Izuku and punches him in the face, rocketing the young Devil back at sonic speed through the building across the street.</p><p> </p><p>And the building after that.</p><p> </p><p>And after that.</p><p> </p><p>Basically Izuku is tearing through the buildings in ground beta.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow I guess I hit him too hard."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone shakes themselves out of their shock and gets into fighting stands and circles the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you?!" Asked a very angry Aizawa, red eyes and all.</p><p> </p><p>But the stranger paid him no mind as he continued to stare in the direction Izuku traveled and laughed when he saw a large cloud of dust rise from the ground's far wall.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger stood at about 5'11, their gold blonde hair was tied into a fishtail braid that reached down to their waist, for those who could see it their face was very androgenous they couldn't tell if they were male or female not even their voice gave it away, and the strangers eyes were a crystal clear pale turquoise on a face of flawless pale skin. They put their hands into the pockets of their mocha trench coat and calmly waited.</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou had had enough waiting around and charged at the enemy, "DIE!" His blast landed point blank and he let the explosion's momentum carry him back and grinned expecting the enemy to be nothing but a puddle.</p><p> </p><p>He was pissed when they simply and calmly swiped the smoke away and continued, complete unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>There was thunder and Izuku came back rocketing towards the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>"CONSTANTINE!" he shouts and punches them in the face sending them rocketing through multiple buildings until he's stopped by the ground walls.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at Izuku and saw him smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Problem child who was that?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku chuckled nervously as he looked over at a very pissed off Aizawa, "well um I don't really know how else to explain it, that's my friend Constantine and well I guess he decided to visit me."</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa felt his hair graying.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm calling Nezu."</p><p> </p><p>"Please do, in the meantime could all of you step back a few feet."</p><p> </p><p>His class confusingly obliged, not a second later a blonde blur crashed into Izuku. Their hands were interlocked as they pushed against each other, the ground cracks more and more as their struggle went on.</p><p> </p><p>To the side his classmates were exchanging conversation on the insanity in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>But let's focus on our favorite group of girls.</p><p> </p><p>"It appears Izuku's friend came to visit him." Momo said as she tossed away a M32 grenade launcher.</p><p> </p><p>Ochako and Kyouka just kinda stared at Momo then the gun.</p><p> </p><p>"Momo what the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>The tall ravenette blushed and fidgeted with her hands, "what, he punched away Midoriya I wasn't going to make a Bo staff that'd be nonsense!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kero shouldn't we be concerned by just how unbothered we are about this whole thing, it seems weird."</p><p> </p><p>"W-well considering it's Izuku I think we're just used to weird things happening around him."</p><p> </p><p>"He does have quite the interesting life it seems, I thank our lord for watching over him."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the p.a system came to life and their president (and ruler) spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello 1A sorry for the interruption this is Constantine, I had just cleared him to come onto U.A premises but I seemed he was far more eager to fight Midoriya than I thought!"</p><p> </p><p>The class turned back to the two wrestling young men and found them now arm wrestling on the ground with neither budging.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd also like for you all to evacuate to the observation room, I need data and you all being there would complicate things!"</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of questions asked but eventually the students complied and went to the observation room where all of the first year teachers were waiting for them more importantly Eri who was sitting in Midnight's lap eating a caramel apple, midnight was trying very hard not to smother the child in a hug. Less importantly All Might stood there frowning at the monitors that watched the two young adults arm wrestling.</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa zipped up his yellow sleeping bag and rolled over towards the back wall, "Nezu what's this about?" </p><p> </p><p>Nezu of all things was sitting on a raised chair with some tea and biscuits watching, "oh you'll see, but I just wanted to surprise you all with a treat, think of it as a congratulations on the sports festival!" He pointed to the left wall where a spread of food and drinks were.</p><p> </p><p>"Now get some refreshments and enjoy the show, believe me some of you will need to see this!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's girlfriends(?) felt like they were being indirectly addressed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The ground cratered and boy boys were shifted off balance, Izuku twisted his body pulling their moment to the right making them land onto their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Constantine grins at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You've gotten better bean sprout!"</p><p> </p><p>The two jump away from each other and Izuku draws Rebellion.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm taller than you now, you can't keep calling me bean sprout!"</p><p> </p><p>A beam of light appeared in Constantine's hand that shattered into a halberg. The weapon itself looked to be made of gold with intricate engravings of crosses and plants, the spear point curved like a long drill, and behind it all a lion's head. The staff portion of the weapon was also gold but layered like scales with gems encrusted between each overlay and they almost seemed to move.</p><p> </p><p>He twirled the weapon in his hand and laid it over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"So bean sprout, how do you want to do this low and slow or right up to eleven?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say somewhere in the middle, I wanna see how strong I've gotten."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nods and dashes towards Izuku grabbing his face and throwing him against a building and then kicking him through it giving chase.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone I'm the observation room winced at the hit as the monitor flickered to a different angle where they saw the two fighters trading blows with their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy, that Constantine guy must be super strong to be able to keep up with Midoriya."</p><p> </p><p>"SO MANLY!"</p><p> </p><p>Iida stared at the fight fists clenched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'no, this is my fight, he doesn't need to be involved.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think Iida?"</p><p> </p><p>The glasses-wearing boy turned to Sato, "forgive me my thoughts were elsewhere, what did you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"He asked whether you believe the dark lord will win this fight?"</p><p> </p><p>Iida stared at the monitor in thought, "I do not know, this Constantine fellow is an unknown...is it just me or are they getting faster?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gave a closer look and sure enough they were.</p><p> </p><p>Back to our op dudes, they were starting to bleed.</p><p> </p><p>Every so often a parry or block would miss and a shallow cut could be delivered, alone that wouldn't be enough but at their speeds they were adding up.</p><p> </p><p>Constantine thrusts his spear point forward and Izuku swings down, but both caught the other's attack before it could hit, the force on it's own cracked the ground and shattered the surrounding windows. Neither could get their weapon to budge and inch.</p><p> </p><p>So they each bring their heads back and headbutt each other with a loud crack.</p><p> </p><p>"O-ow, you're head's hard as ever Izuku but jeez that kinda hurts."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're telling me I feel like I just banged my head on iron."</p><p> </p><p>"If you were completely human?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>The two continued pushing trying to get the other to submit but it wasn't working so they stepped things up.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it's all or nothing now huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bring it Izuku!"</p><p> </p><p>In a flash of green Izuku transforms into his demonic form and Constantine transforms as well. </p><p> </p><p>In Constantine's place was now a suit of gold armor that glowed eatherialy the face plate had no eye holes but had an engravings of an eye in a sun. Behind him golden wings stretched out with six yellow eyes on each one that seemed to fold with the feathers. His legs were now double jointed and we're also covered in Golden armor, he also seemed to have grown in height now standing at seven feet, height he was using to push down on Izuku who was grinning with his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room stared in shock, some never had seen Izuku's transformation, three individuals had the most extreme reactions.</p><p> </p><p>"OUR DARK LORD HAS RETURNED TO SHOW US HIS FULL STRENGTH!"</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK YEAH!"</p><p> </p><p>Screamed Tokoyami and Dark shadow.</p><p> </p><p>The other,</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S AN ANGEL, AN ANGEL OF REVELATION HAS SHOWN US HIS TRUE FORM!"</p><p> </p><p>was Ibara who was on her knees praying up to the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>The two figures blurred on screen as they clashed the very earth beneath them cracked and cratered. Izuku's sword glowed green and the halbergs bladed side glowed yellow and the two clashed the attacks parrying off each other and traveling down the street leaving deep scars on the road. Constantine flapped his wings and flew backwards dodging an attack from Izuku, the tip of the halberg glows and he thrusts it forward at Izuku summoning a large red and gold serpent that bits down on Izuku. </p><p> </p><p>He held the mouth open as it tried to bite down but Izuku wouldn't budge so instead it dove straight down into the ground and dragged its face through the scenery.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku would be lying if he said this wasn't fun but it kinda hurt. The teeth that formed his mouth turned up in a grin and he cocked one arm back and punched the roof of the serpent's mouth forcing it open and jumped out. He stabbed Rebellion into its side and ran towards the source cutting the side open turning it into a rain of blood and roared as his green scaled fist smashed again the gold plate that makes up Constantines face sending crashing against a wall, before he could recover Izuku dropped kicked him sending the both crashing through the streets.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems my little bunny's all grown up now."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room turned around to face the unfamiliar voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello." She said with a little wave.</p><p> </p><p>The new arrival was a ravenette standing at a towering 7'9, her hair was a pixie cut that was swept to the side, it looked messy but it was so well stylized and she wore it so well no one would dare call it anything below fashionable. She wore a thin pair of glasses that resembles the appearance of rosemary, the less said about the skin tight black clothing she wore that highlights her slender but curvy figure. Her grey eyes shined with unrestrained mischief. Over her chest was the stylized silhouette of a butterfly, along her stomach and legs were chains in the shapes of thorns and roses. Speaking of legs(oh boy her legs) on her heels was a figure of a woman and that figure was holding a large blue pistol to the heel of each stiletto. </p><p> </p><p>"Ceraza you need to stop running or I'll be putting you on a leash."</p><p> </p><p>Through the door entered a woman with thigh length white hair and a red leather biker suit with angular shoulders and a black stripe going down the middle. She wore a matching pair of red leather thigh high stiletto boots that also held guns at the heels.</p><p> </p><p>"You were too slow."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm."</p><p> </p><p>Both women calmly stood behind Nezu's seat as they watched the destruction on screen.</p><p> </p><p>No one moved, some of the women felt their self confidence slowly drain at seeing the two beautiful women, the sheer swagger they exuded by simply standing there didn't help.</p><p> </p><p>Nemuri suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her hero uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Eri just looked on in wonder, "so pretty"</p><p> </p><p>Some of the men blushed as they stared at the beautiful woman.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else just kinda stared at the two arrivals with shock and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell me Nezu how is my little bunny doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Nezu laughed at the chaos they created before pressing a button on his chair that summoned two plush armchairs, one blue and the other scarlett that seemed tailor made for the two women judging by how comfortable they seemed to fit.</p><p> </p><p>"He's doing just fine as you can see!"</p><p> </p><p>On screen Izuku and Constantine were soaring over ground beta clashing blades before the demon boy was sent rocketing down by a solid hit to the face from the lion head hammer, followed by a gold beam that pushed him down faster.</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne hummed and crossed her legs, "he was a little slow on that one, but I suppose he's still young."</p><p> </p><p>"Now Jeanne don't be rude, he's gotten much stronger since we last saw him, we should acknowledge that at least."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's angelic opponent floats in the air over the smoking crater from the last attack seeming smug over his win.</p><p> </p><p>Before being impaled by Rebellion and punched down to earth. Izuku slowly floated back to the ground and dropped his transformation and sat on the ground exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>"How ya doing Constantine?"</p><p> </p><p>He called into the smoking rubble of what used to be a building, a few moments later the dusty blonde stepped out with Rebellion still impaled into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and leaned against what remained of a wall, "I'd be better if ya'd take your sword back."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nods and holds his hand out, Rebellion is yanged out of Constantine, (who cursed at Izuku) and spun towards Izuku who caught it and hung it on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey con."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"You hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Starving."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nods and gets back and both make their way towards the observation room, leaving behind a smoking, broken, and war torn ground beta.</p><p> </p><p>"Also I um, I need some advice."</p><p> </p><p>Constantine turns to Izuku confused but nodded happy to help his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh course lad what can I help ya with?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I um I need some advice on um on girls?"</p><p> </p><p>Constantine started laughing and Izuku had to slap him back to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sorry it just out of everything I was expecting this wasn't one of em, so tell me who's the lucky lady!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku blushed and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's um actual ladies."</p><p> </p><p>"...I'm sorry what?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nods, "a um a few of my female classmates asked me out on a date."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow that's rough bud-"</p><p> </p><p>"Together."</p><p> </p><p>Constantine tripped and fell flat on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"CONSTANTINE!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the song suggestions! Here are some of my own tastes!</p><p>The Phoenix - twin pumpkin</p><p>https://youtu.be/vZBBcgQ-OtM</p><p>Are you tired? - ROSE</p><p>https://youtu.be/fpEW8J3Lfio</p><p>Blood - Altessa </p><p>https://youtu.be/746ElHmLvQI</p><p>My name (wearing me out) - Shinedown</p><p>https://youtu.be/HoqePhk3-Uc</p><p>I'll leave those for now, that last one I consider my Izuku's theme, don't know why but I just think it fits!</p><p>Tell me what ya think about the chapter in the comments below!</p><p>(I struggled not to go into too much detail describing Bayonetta, because I'm a huge just huge fan and simp)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*squints at the jug of juice in my hand*</p><p>Huh...*smacks lips* fuck me I guess.</p><p>*Yeets the jug of sad juice*</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trish was over the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Six months.</p><p> </p><p>It's been six months since she started dating Inko and she was loving every moment of it.</p><p> </p><p>Some may call her crazy or clingy for making plans for a six month anniversary but fuck them! This is her steadiest relationship ever and she was going to celebrate it with the woman she loved!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> '... wow that felt nice' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She'd hung the dress and suit she bought for them to wear when she heard the doorbell ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, Inko doesn't get out for another hour."</p><p> </p><p>She walks to the living room and towards the door smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'maybe she got out early!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hi hon-"</p><p> </p><p>The second she opened the door a large fist broke it down and slammed into her sending her through the living room wall and into her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"See I told you chisaki was just being paranoid, the lady didn't even last one punch!"</p><p> </p><p>A large muscular man stepped into the apartment wearing a bird mask followed by another shorter man in a dark yukata.</p><p> </p><p>"He saw them as enough of a threat to send us Rappa, just because you beat her doesn't mean she wasn't strong."</p><p> </p><p>Rappa just huffed and stood in the middle of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, let's just get the girl and leave Hekiji."</p><p> </p><p>The two split up and searched the small apartment, Hekiji looked through the kitchen and bedrooms while Rappa went to check on the blonde he punched.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>"What the f-"</p><p> </p><p>Something grabbed his wrist and <b>squeezed</b>.</p><p> </p><p>"You ruined my good mood."</p><p> </p><p>He groaned as the blonde squeezed harder, breaking his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"And worst of all you fucked up my anniversary gift."</p><p> </p><p>Later when Inko gets home she'll find a large muscular man embedded in the apartment parking lot and another in the living room with two broken arms but neither was more important to her than Trish sitting in their bedroom holding a tattered dress.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Constantine was loving this!</p><p> </p><p>The bean sprout was actually asking for advice on how to deal with a harem! The guy who refused to be his wingman in a club back in London was asking for girl advice!</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh by the God's!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop laughing Con this isn't funny!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right it's hilarious!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku facepalmed and sighed, he pushed open the door to the observation room praying that things wouldn't get worse.</p><p> </p><p>He should have stayed outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello my little cottontail~." Ceraza purred.</p><p> </p><p>"... Constantine stab me."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look at you! You've gotten so handsome since I last saw you, you've even grown!"</p><p> </p><p>The tall ravenette walked over to Izuku and started pinching his cheeks acting as much of an annoyance as she could get away with.</p><p> </p><p>"Shat pleash!"</p><p> </p><p>Ceraza laughed and let him go, "alright, alright but you deserve that I never received the call about you making it into U.A mister."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeanne please help!"</p><p> </p><p>Said woman just waved her fingers at him, condemning him to his fate.</p><p> </p><p>"...can I use the fact that I forgot as an excuse?"</p><p> </p><p>In response Bayonetta pulled out two blue pistols.</p><p> </p><p>"No, now be a good boy and accept your punishment like a man."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku chose to do the noble thing in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>Run.</p><p> </p><p>Ceraza gave Chase and kicked him through the doors that lead out to the ruins of ground beta.</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne sighed and turned her head to the monitor, where Izuku was weaving through a hail of bullets before returning fire with Ebony and Ivory.</p><p> </p><p>"You must forgive her children. She's just been excited to see Izuku again after all this time."</p><p> </p><p>"OKAY THAT'S IT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"</p><p> </p><p>no points for guessing who that is.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll ask more politely, who are you two?" Shoto asked.</p><p> </p><p>"And where do you two shop!" Asked Mina and Tooru excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"That I can answer in more detail later, but for now I believe Nezu should deliver our introductions."</p><p> </p><p>Nezu let out an amused sigh, "very well, everyone this is Jeanne also known as the Platinum Knight: Cutie J and that over there" he points at the monitor, "is cereza, also known as the Famed Witch: Bayonetta!"</p><p> </p><p>The students looked confused, they had names but neither knew who they actually we're?</p><p> </p><p>"Um sir, we've never heard of these two." Asked Kaminari</p><p> </p><p>"Where are they stationed at?" Asked Sato</p><p> </p><p>"Is Midoriya your love child?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to look at Todoroki who wore the most serious expression they'd ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>They all sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You must forgive him madame in red, he has a few screws loose as they say." Ibara said as one of her vines lightly slapped the back of the duel quirk user's head.</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne just shakes her head, "no although we do see him as a sort of nephew, he's now ours. We do have two children our son owns a business in Yongen-Jaya and our daughter is currently being babysat by a friend."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rodin placed a strawberry milkshake in front of the small white haired girl, she smiled and pulled the glass closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Uncle Rodin!"</p><p> </p><p>"No problem kid."  He turned back around and snapped the neck of an angel that had tried to skewer the child.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shoto squints at get for a moment before begrudgingly accepting the fact.</p><p> </p><p>Some still watching the monitor let out a startled shout as Bayonetta's suit becomes a leotard and a purple glyph appears in the air and Izuku is punched by a giant fist and then stomped on by a giant heel.</p><p> </p><p>Bayonetta stood on the edge of the shallow crater hand on her hip as she smiled down at a groaning Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"So what have we learned little bunny?"</p><p> </p><p>"Always c-call."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't fuck with a witch."</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy now get up it's filthy down there."</p><p> </p><p>Mina puts her head on her hand, "She seems really powerful. Why haven't we ever heard of her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well they aren't from Japan to begin with, Bayonetta is a hero from America, New York to be more precise!"</p><p> </p><p>Nezu turned around grinning, "did you all forget that heros aren't just in Japan?"</p><p> </p><p>Many of them blushed and looked away, much to Nezu's amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Cereza is actually ranked number one in New York and number seven in it's national ranking."</p><p> </p><p>"That seems pretty low for someone of her strength." Ojiro said and got some nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Cereza doesn't really care about Ranking, the only reason she became a hero was because the church removed funding for the orphanage they ran and she worked at."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p> </p><p>Ibara looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't make sense why would the church do something like that!?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne raised an eyebrow at the vine haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>"N-now now calm down Ibara just breathe." Ochako said, trying to calm the religious girl down.</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne shrugs, "we still don't know, one day they just did so Cereza decided why not run it ourselves, she runs everything and I take care of schooling, she may have been a nun but now it's more of an orphanage than a religious indoctrination sight."</p><p> </p><p>Ibara looked like she was having a crisis of faith before she snapped her head up. </p><p> </p><p>"That woman is a nun?! That flirtatious, sensual, arrogant woman is a nun?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why yes I am."</p><p> </p><p>The two previously fighting individuals stepped in and a haggeres Izuku is tackled by Eri.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa are you okay?!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku could feel Jeanne and Cereza's eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah Eri I'm okay."</p><p> </p><p>Cereza crouched down to be closer to Eri's level and smiled at her, "hello little one."</p><p> </p><p>Eri fidgets with her hands blushing, "h-hello miss."</p><p> </p><p>"My aren't you just adorable, why didn't you tell me you had a child Izuku?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku could feel the promise of another beat down, but ever the angel Eri came to his rescue.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh papa saved me from some bad men now he's papa!"</p><p> </p><p>Cereza nods as she ruffles Eri's hair, "did he now, well I hope he's raising you to be a proper lady."</p><p> </p><p>"Proper lady?"</p><p> </p><p>Cereza nods and sbapps her fingers a red lollipop appearing in her fingers, "one that kicks ass and takes no nonsense."</p><p> </p><p>Eri's eyes sparkle and she takes the lollipop with a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm I'ma be strong like Papa!"</p><p> </p><p>"Atta girl, now I believe someone asked if I was a nun?" </p><p> </p><p>The vine haired girl raised her hand, and was then dragged away.</p><p> </p><p>"Just because I'm a nun doesn't mean I can't be beautiful little one, let me tell you all about it."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone wisely decided to leave her to her fate.</p><p> </p><p>All the students converged on Izuku and began to ask him questions about the three guests, Constantine joined him just to help out.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile with the teachers.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys think I'm slutty?"</p><p> </p><p>Her fellow staff members turned to a slightly down trodden Nemuri.</p><p> </p><p>"Whut?" Asked the resident cowboy.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I just suddenly feel a little exposed is all."</p><p> </p><p><em> 'She's feeling that now?!' </em> thought her co-workers.</p><p> </p><p>All Might continued to stare at Izuku and Constantine with hardened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'there's another one now...I might have to just accept young Mirio." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't like it but All Might felt like he had no choice, All for One had two strong fighters, maybe three if the tall woman is working with him as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You are being paranoid, Yagi."</p><p> </p><p>All Might jumped and looked down towards the president.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don't know what you're talking about Nezu."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Next continued to stare up at All Might.</p><p> </p><p>"I am far too intelligent for this nonsense All Might, I know what you're trying to do with Midoriya and if you continue you will be walking on progressively thinning ice."</p><p> </p><p>The symbol of peace turned back to Izuku and Constantine, the two boys who have shown power equaling him.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched his fist and decided he'd ignore Nezu's warning, he didn't know all for one like he did.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Today was the day Aizawa told them of the actual purpose of the festival, to show the students' quirks to an audience of Heros to see who'd tale them on internships.</p><p> </p><p>The desulusere shocking to the class to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>"HOW DID MIDORIYA ONLY GET TWO?!"</p><p> </p><p>Shouted a few of his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just chuckled lightly, "I guess that's that."</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few minutes those who received requests were handed papers with said requests.</p><p> </p><p>For Momo, Todoroki, and Bakugou it was stacks.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have two weeks to report to the agency you pick, please try and pick one before the end of the week."</p><p> </p><p>The class nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"And before I dismiss you for the day you will all need to decide on a hero name, I'm not good at that stuff so someone else will be taking over. Make sure you think really hard about this."</p><p> </p><p>"Or there will be hell to pay in the future!" Shouted Nemuri as she slammed the door open on her way into the class.</p><p> </p><p>"What she said." And in typical Aizawa fashion he zipped up his yellow sleeping bag and rolled over and under his desk.</p><p> </p><p>"As the sleepy caterpillar said you will all be deciding your hero names for your internships, don't wanna go around getting called by your names if you don't have to!"</p><p> </p><p>While she spoke she began passing out white boards giving Izuku a wink as she handed him his much to the boy's confusion, "Your hero name will be an extension of who you are for example All Might, or it can be a message to those around you be it villain or civilian, now get to writing!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's mind went blank as he stared down at his board, he could hear some people already getting up to present.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled when he heard Tsu's hero name and Ochako's.</p><p> </p><p>As more and more of his classmates stepped up he still couldn't come up with anything, his mind kept dragging him back to the past, to all those names he'd written down when he was young.</p><p> </p><p>When all he wanted to be was an All Might clone, when he was a punching bag, when he was no one, when he was Deku.</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku blinks and looks up to see Midnight resting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh um yeah I'm okay, why?"</p><p> </p><p>Midnight looks down at his hand and he follows her eyes and sees he's crushed the whiteboard marker spilling it all over his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"...oh…"</p><p> </p><p>He could see some of his classmates turning to look at him, mostly the girls he still didn't have an answer for, he's just glad Eri was with Cereza and Jeanne.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Nemuri felt her heart squeeze at the tired smile he gave her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm okay, guess I lost focus and squeezed too hard, can I have another one?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and gave him another one.</p><p> </p><p>"Frost Fire" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you satisfied with that Todoroki?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy nods,"I couldn't really think of anything else and I like it's easy to remember."</p><p> </p><p>Nemuri gives him a nod of approval and lets him go.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku drifted back into his mind but left the marker on the desk this time. He just couldn't get anything to stick.</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembered something a story Trish told him about Dante, of the home he lost and of the name he took.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to the podium and stared down at the whiteboard, "I'll be honest with you this name doesn't mean anything it hasn't for a long time but," he flips the board up to show his hero name." I'm going to give it one, besides I think it sounds pretty cool!"</p><p> </p><p>On the whiteboard was simply.</p><p> </p><p>"<b>Redgrave"</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nezu poured his guest a cup of tea and sat back on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Now how may I help you Mister Constantine?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde crossed their legs and took a sip of the tea, "Mmm delicious, you don't need to include the mister, I don't think it fits me very well."</p><p> </p><p>Nezu takes a sip of his tea, "as you wish."</p><p> </p><p>"As for what you can help with, I'd just like to know what you plan to do with your little secret down stairs."</p><p> </p><p>Nezu's smile didn't drop but his eyes did harden, "I beg your pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry I have no plans of intervening, not unless it's necessary, I just wish to know why you have it down there."</p><p> </p><p>Nezu bristled, "she isn't an "it" I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her as that!"</p><p> </p><p>Constantine nods and takes another sip, "very well but you haven't answered my question."</p><p> </p><p>Nezu continued to stare at Constantine as he continued to sip his tea.</p><p> </p><p>"For safety."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's?"</p><p> </p><p>"Her's."</p><p> </p><p>Constantine nods and they leave it at that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you can tell I have no idea what I'm doing anymore also, to the person that called me a bitch for not including Ren from persona 5 you know who you are and you're comment has been deleted if you comment again you will expose yourself, so fuck off.</p><p>To those of you who asked nicely and backed off when I said I don't know I hope you all liked the reference!</p><p>So I'm going somewhere soon and I might not have internet access so I might be gone for a week, I however won't stop writing and will have stories ready for when I do get internet back!</p><p>Oh and a long time creator that goes by UndeadSoldierShady told me a long time ago when I was writing the now dead storyboard *kisses my finger and places them on the ern* that I should ask that people include links to fan art. Now back then I believed that this story wouldn't get Anywhere close to as many bookmarks, kudos, or even hits as it's gotten too today bye the way</p><p> </p><p>THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THAT I LOVE ALL OF YA FOR IT! </p><p> </p><p>But now that it has I guess I should ask, if y'all ever make any fanart just leave a link in a comment and I'll check it out! </p><p>Again thanks for all the comments and kudos, we're almost to 30 chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sips my green tea macha latte with light ice*</p><p>I found internet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku sits against the cargo bay walls lazily head banging to Jimmy Hendricks "all along the watchtower" as he watches the purple crystal in front of him slowly absorb green tendrils of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost." He mumbled and the crystal stopped and he grabbed it reabsorbing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a date and Nezu literally called him an hour before he had to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope Momo's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo was not okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Friday night and she was in her room with her (maybe) girlfriends eating ice cream and watching bad rom coms sulking about having lost her date with Izuku after nearly frying her nerves!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay we've got more!" Mina shouts as she walks in with more snacks followed by Ochako and Mei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo quickly throws her empty tub of brownie ice cream into the bin and grabs a melonpan and starts nibbling on it pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mie quietly sits down next to Kyouka, "is she okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I um, I don't think so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Momo stood up and stomped on the projector that was streaming the movies (courtesy of Hatsume industries) and screamed startling everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay I'm done sulking let's go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina and Tooru stood up grinning and cheered not really knowing why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait go where?!" Ochako asked as she chased after Momo, followed by Tsu, Ibara, and Kyouka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei was writing notes on her projector, "can withstand the fury of an angry woman." And followed the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Out, we're going out!" The ravenette pulled out her phone and started making a call. "Just because I couldn't go out with a cute boy doesn't mean I can't go out and have fun with my friends!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls also dating said cute boy were starting to get a bad feeling, Mina and Tooru weren't helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that's right Yamomo, forget about Midoriya let's have a girls night out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay Yamomo's taking us out ooh ooh let's go to that new club!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone picked up the phone and Momo grinned, "Kendo how are, oh hello Setsuna can you tell Kendo if she and the 1B girls would like to go out? Ah perfect thank you, let them know we don't have any real plans so to dress comfortably, thank you goodbye." She hung up and turned to the other girls smiling, "alright everyone get dressed we're leaving in an hour!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to the back of the cargo bay and faced one of the employees manning the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five minutes till LZ you ready!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and stood up adjusting his dark green denim jacket and pulled back it's grey hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trish pat's his back, "see it's not so bad."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I feel like my strength is non existent!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She laughs and shakes her head, "just be glad I'm teaching you this now and not when you were not fully awakened."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Izuku nods and continues to pour energy into the glowing crystal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It might take a while but trust me doing this will strengthen your devil arms maybe even grant them new abilities although some might reject the process so it's not ever devil arm."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Izuku nods, "when will I know it's done?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trish merely shrugs, "I guess when you can't fit anymore energy into it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~×~×~×~×~×~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku hung Rebellion onto his back and called forth Fenrir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gauntlet and greeves were no longer slim and form fitting, they've gained some bulk, the gauntlets looked heavier with the thicker plating and the knuckles now had a flat wolf head biting down on them and around his forearms where two ring turbines with arrows that pointed in opposite directions that glowed the same deep purple as the lines that crisscrossed over them. The greeves also had thicker plating and had claws that glowed purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's different" he clenched his fist and the turbines slowly spun, "but not bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the cargo controls and opened the cargo door, he tapped his headphones, skipping through songs as he waited for the door to fully open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, doesn't fit the mood, maybe...no," he hears a guitar looping a cord and he grins, "haven't heard this one in a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looks down and sees a giant made of black stone dragging its feet through the waist land below, he turns around and gives the man a two finger salute and falls back off the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I fell in love with a girl, I fell in love once and almost completely~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned his body right side up and pushed off a green glyph launching himself foot first towards the gaint of stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's in love with the world, but sometimes these feelings can be so misleading~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the ground where some heros sent by the hero committees African branch to hold the line. When they looked up and saw someone jump out of a plane and fall straight towards the monster they thought them insane, but then they saw a purple mach cone form in front of them and be surrounded by lightning of the same color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What in God's name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saw him decend surrounded by a storm and like any storm there was thunder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struck the time face, the face of the beast they couldn't even make flinch, he struck it and the beast recoiled to the side and began to fall. Izuku jumped off it's face and fell down towards the pros, once he hit the floor he took off his headphones and waved hello.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku wasn't expecting that to be the first thing he gets asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well um, I'm Izuku and I'm here to help!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about to ask more questions but the ground began to shake, they all turned their heads around and saw the stone creature start to stand back up and threw a punch down towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he sees it up close, yeah that thing was huge, maybe over 400 feet he didn't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is going to be a long day." The wolf mask closed over his face and he pulled his arm back and met the Titans fist head on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nemuri didn't know what was happening, she had just finished locking up the staff office and was on her way to meet the two new staff residence when she's grabbed (kidnapped) by Ochako and Kyouka and pulled into a long luxury limo with all the 1A and 1B girls and passed a glass of whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's really good whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So let me get those straight, you're all dating Izu-Midoriya and today was supposed to be Yayorozu's first date bit Nezu made him run an errand for him and now she's trying to forget about her disappointment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako, Kyouka, and Ibara nod, where's Mei you ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's chugging a can of soda with Momo and Setsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And winning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri sighed and took another sip of her glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And again I'll ask why am I here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako was the one to answer this one, "with you in our team we have enough people to stop things from getting out of hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made sense to the pro, "I'm guessing you three are part of that team, who else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each pointed to Itsuka, Reiko, and Kinko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Kodia, wouldn't she help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuka walked over and grabbed a water bottle, "she's actually one the side of the go wild group."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She doesn't seem the type."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuka nods, "she isn't she just wants to be entertained."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the limo stopped they all stepped out in front of a club well more like a medium sized warehouse, Nemuri could feel the music thumping in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Sabbath?" Ibara and Nemuri asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to forward towards a tall woman that wore her dark brown hair in a ponytail that stood in front of the door, most likely the bouncer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Names please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo placed a stack of bills on the woman's clipboard and walked through the door, the brunette just blinked down at the stack and then at the group that slowly walked in and disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well damn, guess she's not having a good day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the music was loud and there wasn't a centimeter of floor or wall not getting hit by the colorful lights. Nemuri was impressed, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For maybe the first hour, but after rejecting a fourth guy people began to quickly leave and she saw her students fighting a group of men wearing matching variety jackets. One was even sent flying at her but the shaggy haired bartender swatted the body away with his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't believe they're starting trouble again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri took another sip of her martini, "again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and puts down the glass he was holding, "yup they belong to some football team I don't know," he hopped over the counter and cracked his knuckles "they were banned for a month for picking a fight with the losing team of that game, guess they'll be getting a longer ban this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri nods and turns her gaze back at her students who were beating the supposed sports team fairly easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akira you better not be doing what I think you're doing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man now know as akira stiffened and turned to face a short brunette who was standing next to an open door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What no-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MIKI!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and in stepped the bounce, "Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help the girls deal with the assholes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall woman nods and takes off her jacket and sets it on a chair before joining the fray and closelining one of them with her muscular arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri sighed and finished her drink and asked for another one to the pouting Akira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand why I can't help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short brunette sat on a stool next to the ravenette and bapped the bartender on the head, "because you don't know how to hold back your strength, we don't need the police coming in and having to explain why there's a corpse on the dance floor!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri just enjoyed her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku let out an exhausted sigh as he crawled his way up and sat down at the edge of the large crater he'd created watching the demon's corpse slowly turn to ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished the blood on him would do the same, but of course not that'd be too reasonable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned his head and looked over at Riptide one of the local heros who had the ability to control water molecules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I reak of blood and I missed my date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pro only laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe you killed that thing, non of us could even leave a dent, you're going to climb through the rankings once you hit pro!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Izuku's turn to laugh, "nah I'm just some kid who wants to help." The last of the Titan finally vanished leaving nothing but an empty crater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His earpiece comes to life and a voice comes through the static "Come in Redgrave, this is cargo alpha we're right above the LZ ready to take you home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'right on time.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku slowly got up and looked up to the cargo plane but before he could do anything he felt a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen kid if you ever need anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks but I already told you I just wanted to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm telling you if you ever need a favor or are in my neck of the woods again, I got ya besides you're probably the only reason I still have woods."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku could tell the pro wasn't going to let this go, "alright Riptide, I'll take you up on that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pro takes a step back and Izuku transforms and flys up to the plane ready to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nemuri and her students all waved goodbye to the apperantly married trio with the promise to come back next time and actually enjoy themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri closes the door and Momo gives the signal to take them all back to U.A.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye the Lord's name that was horrible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to say I told you so buuuuuuuut." Momo created a pencil and domed Kyouka in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri and everyone else just chuckled at their shenanigans. Well almost everyone Mie was sulking over what was left of her tazer gauntlets after she punched that rhino dude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived back at U.A Momo thanked her driver and wished him a goodnight but not before taking a bottle of bourbon from the limos liqueur cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group split up and when to their separate dorm building, good-byes we're shared as well as promises to go out again in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now came the hard part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea what time it is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri and the girls froze, sitting on a chair a couple feet away from the door was Aizawa...in pink cat sweatpants...yeah he's still intimidating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-shouta hey buddy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa glared at her and she gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where. Were. You?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one really knew how to answer all of them too scared and tired to really think anything up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Momo stepped forward handed the bottle of bourbon to Aizawa and face planted onto the couch and a depressing aura began raidiating from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa calmly stood up and left with the bourbon, it was too late to be dealing with his class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku walked in caked in blood and wearing tattered clothes. He looked at everyone confused and so did everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Midoriya what the fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed, "Nezu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa nods and opens his bottle taking a swig, "yeah I get it. Just be ready for your flight tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's eyebrows bunched together, "my flight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa nods and starts leaving," your flight to I-Island."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...NEZU!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a dark room Nezu sits in front of a glowing tube enjoying his dinner when the urge to laugh suddenly takes over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am totally not stalling for time because I have no idea how I'm going to do the internships...no I'm stalling because I have no idea what I'm gonna make Izuku fight, at this point stain is literally a bitch slap away from being defeated!</p><p> </p><p>ANYWAYS, hope y'all are having a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The I-Island episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made another one, sorry it's so late I just didn't have internet and sorry its messier than usual the original one got deleted and I had to rewrite it but yeah I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku grunts as he gets swatted away by All Might again and charges towards Wolfram with Mirio behind him who seems to be trying to quickly power up a punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku jumps forward and kicks away a steel beam that was going to strike the young blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"COME ON TIN TIN GET IT TOGETHER I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three more beams curve towards Izuku and strike him against the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hi that's me Izuku, I bet you're wondering how I got here well it all started when a rat decided I'd be funny to not tell me about a trip, but let's skip that and start on a plane."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku sat up and looked around, "wuh yeah um up huh oh hi Eri wants up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired girl beamed at Izuku and pointed towards the plane's window, "It's a big thing in the ocean!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuki chuckled and leaned over towards the window with Eri, sure enough he could see their destination as clear as day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I-island the pinicel of hero gear research and development.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well at least Eri will have fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay Eri, can you go wake up grandma Inko and Trish, tell em we're about to land?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri excitedly nodded and scurried over to where the couple were sleeping cuddling on one of the reclining solo seats. One of his requests was for them to come with him since he didn't want them far after what had happened, they still haven't told him where they'd be staying but he trusted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's happy they feel comfortable around him to do this, he likes seeing the smile Trish brings out of Inko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the two were woken up they gathered everything they'd brought onto the plane as carry on while Izuku put on his hero suit. He tapped his new steel soles against the ground, they felt weird to him but not bad, he'll have to thank Mie for the upgrade when he saw her again. He threw on his red leather coat and stepped out and slung a black guitar back over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright do you have everything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and made their way to step off the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they did, Izuku had to try really </span>
  <b>REALLY</b>
  <span> hard not to pull out his notebook and start scribbling, there were just so many heros and quirks!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Trish and Inko laugh next him, "you know you can go ham on your notebook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked down and saw he was holding the leather notebook, apparently he hadn't tried hard enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'might as well.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the notebook and started scribbling down his observation. They continued onward at some point they had to dodge All Might and some blonde Tintin who were surrounded by his fan club but it was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Izuku!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up from his notebook and blinked, a fair bit away he could see Momo, Kyouka, Tsu and Ochako. The young demon hunter smiled and ran over to the group of girls waving back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well I received a ticket to come here with a plus one but since I was going to attend anyway as a representative of the Yayorozu family I gave mine to Ochako and Tsu!" Momo supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Momo brought me as her plus one." Spoke our favorite purple queen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu stepped closer to him and hugged Izuku causing him to freeze up before awkwardly returning the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu stepped back and stared up at him, "you're bad at that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry I'm um not used to being hugged by pretty girls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu nods and walks back next to Ochako, hiding the light dusting of pink on her cheek from the young man but couldn't from the girls, said girls were smiling at her promising teasing later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So greenie what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Iida running up to him and chopping his arm in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya as a representative oh U.A I'd expect you to arrive on time and not three hours late!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked, "I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida didn't understand this was a question, "I do hope you are sorry, this is such a shameful way of presenting U.A people will think it-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no I don't think you understand Iida how long have you been here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida stops chopping his arm and stares confused at Izuku, "since the beginning of the event, but it appeared that the staff had been slacking off since none of the displays were operational!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku calmly turned away as Iida began to ramble and chop his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been here since 3 am when the staff were turning everything on, Izuku didn't want to have to explain that to the blue boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Momo I want to apologise about yes-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"AND THAT WAS A TOTAL OF 33 SECONDS BY OUR CONTENDER, LETS SEE IF OUR NEXT CONTESTANT CAN DO IT IN LESS!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I am not going through this again! Momo I'm really sorry about yesterday and for having to cancel our date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo let out a sigh of relief, she was sure Izuku was about to leave to check what all that noise was about but he stayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Izuku, I know it must have been important if Nezu personally requested you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still doesn't excuse me for leaving literally an hour before our agreed time, I know it's not what we planned but how about a date here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nervously bit her lips, she didn't really have anything planned and she hadn't brought anything suitable for a date, only her gown and some casual clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Momo just take the date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm sure it'll be fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got into a bar fight because you were so upset, just go, kero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo covered her face in her hands and wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you got into a what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"DEKU!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"son of a- no wait I actually like aunty Mitsuki…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come Here And Try This So I Can See Your Pathetic Time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods dammit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka grabbed Izuku's wrist and started dragging him towards the railing of some huge below grown arena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"K-Kyouka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He ruined the moment, so you are going to destroy him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku couldn't argue with that logic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the edge of the railing Izuku let go of Krouka's hand and jumped down next to Kirishima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here Kirishima?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Bakugou invited me to come along!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Didn't make sense but Izuku just rolled with it and walked up to the announcer and she told him to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine seconds wasn't so bad considering he hadn't had a warm up. He looked up at the scoreboard and saw he was in first place, easily beating Bakugou's 15 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku jumped back up to the stands and ignored the fuming Bakugou who looked ready to jump down and demand another go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Todoroki got 14 seconds and then Bakugou jumped down and started causing a scene, then Iida joined in trying to stop it but only made things worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This was supposed to be a fun break at a cool place.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall things could have been better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone regrouped they explored some of the I-Island exhibits, at some point inside a museum of some sort everyone had distanced themselves from Izuku and Momo and left the two on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know we had a plan but I do believe it's long since crumbled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled softly, "yeah, again I'm sorry about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, I understand that it was Nezu. I figured while we're here I might as well tell you why I agreed to this whole sharing you debacle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo takes a deep breath trying to steady her nerves, "I didn't have any real friends growing up, being Yayorozu tends to draw people towards your money, it didn't help the fact that my quirk let me create nearly anything. I'd hope U.A would be different, I started getting nervous on the way there and then I started over thinking it and I'm pretty sure I almost had a panic attack, but well I didn't so let's move on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku reaches over and laces their hands together, much to Momo's joy and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-so I was anxious to meet new people and then in comes this green and white haired boy, and even after hearing my name he didn't pause he didn't bring it up or ask he just continued talking to me and he even helped me break through the wall I had hit with my quirk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo shuffled closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So to answer your question from long ago, what you did was treat me like a normal girl and be my friend, I know, I know, it's nothing special but to me it was, you were my first real friend and I hope we can be more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku lightly squeezed her hand, as he tried to settle all of his thoughts and tried to make sense of what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'oh...they actually meant it when they asked me out.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the moment ended they all went their separate ways, they had a party to get to after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Get it together Inko you're not a horny teenager!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took another glance at Trish as they rode the elevator up to the party floor. The blonds outfit may have been somewhat basic that didn't mean she didn't look stunning. Trish wore a pair of high waisted suit pants that had a white shirt tucked in them with the top two buttons opened and a black blazer over it with a yellow pocket square and plain black heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See simply, and Inko can't figure out why it's so incredibly, jaw droppingly attractive!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish adjusted Eri on her arms and turned to Inko, "everything okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko looked down at her own outfit, an old green strapless dress with a slit down the side, she had decided to wear a bit of light make-up and a necklace that was a thin silver chain with a square emerald holding it together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing just...I'm trying to figure out why you're so gorgeous!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish just laughed, "hey Eri who do you think is more beautiful Grandma Inko or me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri stopped plating with the fabric of her red dress, "oh um, I think you're both really really pretty!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bless this child's soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door opened they stepped inside, they can tell Izuku will have a lot of fun in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Ah Inko what a surprise."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple wished they'd stayed at their hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello All Might" Inko looped her arm around Trish's and quickly walked past him, "goodbye All Might."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might sputtered a bit and went to reach out to touch Inko but panels on the floor opened firing quirk restraints onto the heros in the room trapping them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry but we can't have any of you interfering, stay with us for a moment won't you and I promise no one will get hurt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to the entrance as a dozen armed villains stepped inside pointing their weapons at civilians and heros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tower had been compromised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Trish was starting to wonder if murder can count as self defense because honestly she just wanted to be with her pretty girlfriend and not on the ground pretending to be captured!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'better not take your time kid.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed as he made his way towards the large tower where the part was being held, he couldn't remember the name but he knew it was important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued fidgeting with the bow tie in his pocket and unclipped the top button of his white dress shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I should just buy clip ons, this is getting ridiculous.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he made it to the tower he was puzzled to see his classmates and a few strangers banging against what looked like reinforced doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys what's going on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group turned around to face him and those that knew him went over while the two older looking blondes looked at him with slight confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey green so you weren't inside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shakes his head, "No but Mom, Trish and Eri went up ahead of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo cups her chin in thought, "we've been trying to contact you, we were beginning to worry the worst had happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, sure enough he had multiple missed calls from Momo, Ochako, Tsu, Kyouka and even from Kirishima and Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I guess my phone was on silent and I just haven't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed a message from Trish underneath all the missed calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thunder Deva</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Villain attack hostages controlling tower-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know why we can't get in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two blondes from before came forward, Izuku recognized one of them as the boy that came with All Might but not the woman next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods and pockets his phone and steps forward towards the doors, "Yeah there's villains inside holding people hostage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman covered her mouth in shock, "W-what that's not possible we have defensive measures against this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku tapped the thick door, "we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sorry, my name is Melissa Shield, my dad's David Shield he helped design the security system."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm Mirio also known as the hero Lemilliom!" Mirio stood up with his fists on his hips grinning widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Melissa, what would happen if I kicked down this door?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero, will something happen if he kicks down the door, please keep up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ochako pouts, well she was trying to glare but it wasn't working, Melissa moved closer to Izuku, "well if we could break down the door an alarm would go off in the security room alerting them of a break in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku thought about it for a moment longer, "what if we broke through a wall in one of the top floors?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those who knew him could already tell he was going to do something stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melissa and Mirio looked at Izuku incredulously, "does that mean you have a flying quirk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shakes his head, "kinda but I have a funner idea" Cavaliere slowly began materializing behind Izuku, catching him as he leaned back against it, the devil arm purred loudly and revved up a couple times. "So miss Shield what do you say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether he knew it or not the view he was giving the girls caused a few of them to blush lightly, with him leaning against a purring motorcycle in a black suit with his emerald eyes practically glowing and all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah um yes sure let's go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku mounted Cavaliere followed by Melissa who wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection. A pair of goggles materialized around Melissa's head much to her surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so manly" Kirishima whispered as he clenched his fist over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does he get all the hot babes?" Kaminari whispered with his head hanging low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gave everyone a nod and spun Cavaliere around and drove straight towards the tower at high speeds. The tires opened up showing their teeth and Izuku popped the front wheel up just before slamming against the outer wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that he started to ride up the sides of it, everyone watching knew he was going to do something outrageous they've known him long enough to get a sense for it but that didn't mean they'd know what said thing was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako looked up at the quickly rising motorcycle, "He just wanted an excuse to do something ridiculous didn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wasn't right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfram was dragging a restrained David Shield towards the helicopter, quirk amplifier in hand, and had received no opposition everything was perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did something feel wrong!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't expect to get an immediate answer in the form of the rooftop access door flying off its hinges and Havi to use his quirk to prevent it from hitting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holly crap those are a lot of stairs!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood in the doorway hunched over panting for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-just give me a sec and then I'll arrest you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfram just stared at this random teenager who for some reason claims they will arrest him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out of here kid just save yourself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry can't do that, I'm pretty sure your daughter would miss you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While David looked wide eyed towards Izuku Wolfram started to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's rich, listen kid trust if this guy went back he wouldn't be seeing his daughter for a long time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku slowly started walking forward, "what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfram lifted up a black suitcase, "well he's the mastermind behind this whole heist just to get his hands on this baby! Too bad it backfired though, my employer wanted this more than him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku materialized Grumble in his hand and quickly brought it up and pointed it at David, the bright orange claw beneath the barrel opened up and shot forward passing right by Wolfram and closed around the metal pole wrapped around the scientist and yanked him towards Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He even had the audacity to yell "yoink" when he did it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Wolfram continued to climb into the helicopter as Izuku tore the bindings off David.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep him kid I've got all I need right here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The helicopter began to take off rising higher and higher, Izuku made a move to capture the villain but it seemed All Might wanted that honor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I DON'T THINK SO EVIL DOER!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By punching the thing so hard it exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might landed back on the ground in front of Izuku and David and gave the white haired boy a look he couldn't exactly name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It's good to see you safe old friend."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you too Toshi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the moment could continue, Izuku threw David Shield to the side just as a steel beam slammed down on where they were originally standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they looked over to the source, Wolfram was slowly rising out of the helicopter wreckage wearing something around his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when things really went to hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Wolfram surrounded himself in an armor made of metal All Might and Izuku spent a couple of minutes dodging and destroying any incoming attacks before Mirio finally joined them, destroying a steel cube with a fist surrounded by white lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's how we ended up here with Izuku getting pushed aside by All Might and Izuku needing to pull out a rebar he fell on out of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck…" he cluched the would noticing it regenerating slower than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I've taken too much damage, we need to end this.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku called forth Fenrir the turbines spun around and as they cycled the stored up kinetic energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He charged forward with All Might and Mirio, the latter looking like he was struggling to switch between powering his legs and his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MIDORIYA WE HAVE THIS HANDLED YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response Izuku air tricked forward and did a spinning drop kick through two cubes of scrap and kicked a third one away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here to help and you're out of time so stop being an idiot and let me help!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would have argued more if All Might hadn't let out a large burst of steam and wasn't sent flying up and away by a block of scrap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Izuku and Mirio now and Izuku didn't know if the blonde would last much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were sent back by another wave of steel that swam through the air like snakes in water, Izuku picked up Mirio and glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay you know what fuck it, you need to get your shit together and stop trying to be All Might!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sputtered a bit, trying to deny the claim, "w-what I'm not trying to be All!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit, look get this through your head. You. Aren't. All. Might!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio actually looked distraught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one can be All Might because he's him and you are you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-but sir said I would be his successor!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck this sir guy! You need to be your own hero, not some copy of another!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned back towards the tower of scrap that was Wolfram, "Let the power flow through you, it'll be easier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio looked up to stare at Izuku but had to cover them when he shined a bright green. Mirio's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This feels different" Izuku mumbled as he flexed his scaley hand but he shook it off and dashed forward destroying and weaving through all of Wolfram's attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio stared at his hands watching the white electricity dance across his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Be my own hero...but sir said I was going to become the next All Might.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back up and saw whatever Izuku had transformed into punching up against a giant steel cube, he could barely see his arms from how fast they were going then suddenly with one last punch the cube glowed with purple cracks and exploded outwards  and Izuku kept going and didn't stop for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde grit his teeth and let the power of One for All flow through him, "can't just sit here, there's work to do!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku dodged to the left and let Mirio pass him with a grin, "That's the spirit!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two tore their way through all of Wolfram's attacks destroying cement and steel, when they finally were close enough to their target Izuku grabbed Mirio's arm and spun them around throwing him forward just as Wolfram struck Izuku down in a last ditch effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mirio had gone through and fazed through the protective armor surrounding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SMASH!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And with a mighty shout he punched the villain through the back of the structure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd won, through all that it only took one punch but they won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything moved in a blur as reinforcements arrived at the top to get them out, later on they'll discover Wolfram in a shriveled dead state and David would be taken away for questioning but let's not focus on that let's go to Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was currently being lectured by an angry Momo and Ochako and being stared at disapprovingly by Kyouka and Tsu and a very amused Trish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry okay I didn't think things would escalate to a dangerous villain battle on the roof!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the medics on the feel finished wrapping up his currently injured arm and walked away feeling very awkward about being in the middle of all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said you could heal quickly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can, it's just I've reached my limit, I just need to rest and I'll be okay!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Inko came to his rescue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in a lot of trouble young man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Izuku hung his head, "There's no escaping this is there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all shook their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri continued to stare at Izuku's injured arm with a frown, and she wanted to help and knew she could. Her papa was hurting. She didn't like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'll use it for papa!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri gently pulled her hand out of Kyouka and walked closer to Izuku and rested her hand on his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her horn began to softly glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Just a little bit, just enough to make papa better!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and she glowed a little brighter and slowly Izuku's wounds began to disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri stopped glowing and looked up at her papa, "is papa better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at the little white haired girl in amazement, Izuku shook himself out of his stooper and picked Eri up and spun her around much to her delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gods Eri that was incredible thank you so much, you're amazing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else joined in hugging the giggling girl and praising her for healing Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off to the side a skeletal man stared at the group wide eyed, but then frowned and began to think and maybe began making a large leap in logic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'How extensive are her healing abilities?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd have to bring this up to Nezu but for now he will see if Mirio is okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last episode I made a reference to devil man cry baby hope y'all saw it and I'm not just crazy.</p><p>Anyways I want y'all honest answer, how bad is my writing, I know jts not good and I'm trying to find ways to improve so I'd appreciate it if y'all left some constructive criticism on points I should improve on, don't want this to come out like a bad abused and neglected male reader self insert fic from watpad. Don't let me become what I've sworn to defend against!</p><p>ANYWAYS, I'll see y'all next time!</p><p>And don't be a dick and say "you should just imporve everything" that doesn't help.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Tinder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup.</p><p>I made a short thing so that I can start writing again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So I just do my little lonely dance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Performing for my only fan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri jumped off the bed into Izuku's arms and spun her around as they sang the next lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause it's my kind of party, my room is where my heart is!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do my little lonely dance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need you to understand, and there's no way I'm stopping, it's like nobody's watching!" Eri belted out the lyrics with enthusiasm as they continued to dance around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the day Izuku was leaving for his internship we're he'd spend a week learning from a pro, which meant a whole week away from Eri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both really sad about it, Eri didn't leave his side the day prior for anything. This morning they were going through their normal routine of enjoying some quiet time together before the day fully started, meaning Eri sat on Izuku's lap while he brushed or braided her hair with some quiet music in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri felt like listening to set it off today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when one of her favorite songs came on and she wanted to dance well, who was he to tell her no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some days I'm up some days I'm down, somedays the world is way too loud!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some days my bed won't let me out but I'm okay- oh no Eri we need to run your classes with Nezu are starting in ten minutes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri went wide eyed and wiggled out of Izuku's arms, quickly running over to her small red backpack and checking inside to see if she had everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have everything, let's go papa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku picked up Eri and held her tightly as he opened his balcony door and jumped out. He activated his devil trigger and started flying towards the U.A campus building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I hope I don't get in trouble for this.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dropping Eri off with "grandpa Nezu" as she called him - he's pretty sure Nezu never expected that - he went into the support department and picked up his hero gear from Mei. He would have hugged her but she was covered in grease and apparently hadn't slept for four days, it took a bit of bri- negotiating but she agreed to sleep as long as he sent her a detailed report of their baby in action, he agreed and he was off to the train station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all I have to say to all of you, and remember to listen to your respective pros and don't cause a ruckus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students nodded, "we won't embarrass you Mister Aizawa!" A few yelled causing the sleep deprived instructor to let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, just get to your trains."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone began grouping up with their friends for their last goodbyes, Izuku included.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna miss you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tokoyami nodded and shook Izuku's hand, "be safe demon lord, we shall meet again in a week's time." And off he went like a shadow in the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo, Ochako, Tsu, Ibara, and Kyouka laughed at Izuku's exasperated expression before each one gave their own goodbye as they left for their trains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero, when we get back do you want to go on a date?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devilboi.exe is rebooting…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kero, I should have eased into that better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure Tsu I'd love too… I'm going to go to my train now and freak out inside, have a nice day." He said in a calm voice that wasn't mirrored in his mind, he quickly picked up his hero suitcase and a large rectangular case by the top handle and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu let out an amused ribbet as she picked up her own case and made her way to her train, it was a long trip to the pier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Soon, I'll be there soon.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida moved forward with purpose and only that purpose in mind, the image of his brother bleeding and surrounded by doctors was fueling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt someone grab his arm and Iida turned around to glare at the offender and found he had to turn his head up a little to meet their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya what are you-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I finally figured out where you're going and I'm warning you Iida, don't do anything stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared each other down, for a moment before Iida broke free and continued towards his train car, "I believe you are mistaken Midoriya but I appreciate your concern, I'll be seeing you later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku watched Iida go with a sigh, "I hope so."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×flashback time~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko was trying really hard to keep it together, but she was struggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm sorry you what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori continued to smile as he held up a framed photo of her and Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mentioned your son was studying abroad and now that I get a good look at him I'm happy to know my advice paid off!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was starting to regret helping him when he fell into that alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept her smile on hoping he wouldn't notice her increasing uneasy, "oh and what advice would that be, he never mentioned it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few months ago I ran into him as All Might, he asked me if he could be a hero. I told him no of course and that he should pursue something else, maybe something in the police force!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said it with so much cheer Inko almost felt like agreeing with him. Almost. He wasn't there for the aftermath, he didn't watch her son try and fail to move on from his dream, to see him sell away all of his merchandise, to see him struggle to find himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't get to see Izuku's eyes burn with passion as his dream was reignited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to leave Yagi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeletal blonde looked surprised, "oh alright, do you want to move our date for tomorrow then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No" was her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh then what about-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant no as in never Yagi, now please leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori frowned slightly, "I don't understand, are you upset?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko dragged her hand down her face, "yes Yagi I'm upset now please leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're the reason my son jumped, you almost killed his dream of being a hero!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori sputtered and stepped back from the sudden outburst, "w-what no I'm sure he didn't jump, and I didn't kill his dream I simply guided him in a more realistic direction!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His dream was realistic! He would have become a great hero, maybe even better than you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand, he would have never survived out on the field. There are bigger villains than what's on TV he would have been a liability!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GET OUT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko jumped in her seat when she felt something on her hand and turned to look at Trish, "oh sorry are we here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her favorite blonde nods and squeezed her hand, "are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah just lost in thought is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish looked like she wanted to ask more but decided she'd know when she knows and moved on, "alright hun, now come on we have to pick our new roommate up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko giggled and stepped out of the black and yellow muscle car she affectionately named bumble bee -even thought Trish wanted to name it hornet but caved almost immediately after Inko started pouting- and followed Trish into the mental hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they told Rei yesterday to pack her belongings, she thought it was because her bastard of a husband decided to move her to another hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not expect two women to show up telling her they were here to get her out and help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't believe them until they pulled up to the teachers parking lot at U.A., she wanted to cry and thank whoever was behind this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku suddenly sneezed and was kicked in the gut and sent back into the underground gyms wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come On You Promised Me a Workout Punk!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan Izuku pulled himself out of the wall, "Yes  Miruko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An icon popped over the hospital records of a red top hat and domino mask giving a thumbs, the woman in front of the screen began to cackle maniacally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes the package has been delivered!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to laugh as she typed a confirmation message to her clients and sent it his way, soon, soon she'd get what she's owed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Futaba?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange haired woman jumped in her seat and fell back onto the floor, "R-Ren what the heck don't do that!" She pouted from the floor before being picked up by her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I just heard you doing your "maniacal laughter" thing and assumed you'd finished that favor for Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh um yeah it's done, honestly you'd think a high end mental hospital would have better cyber security, or maybe I'm just that good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren chuckled and gave Futaba a kiss on the cheek, "yes yes you're incredible now come down stairs dinners ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo stepped into the large training room as she fidgeted with the screen on her wrist guard, Mie had suggested she use one instead of the books she had been carrying on her back and so far it's been really simple to use, she just had to get used to having it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I don't know why I ever thought carrying three encyclopedias was a good idea, the new suit fits much more comfortably as well.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her new suit wasn't much different from her first one, the colors were the same except now instead of it simply being a tight short dress and heels it was now a full body suit that ended a  little after the knee and was sleeveless, the material had Kevlar weaved through it to be more resistant as well as incorporated her dna to work alongside her quirk. Instead of heels she'd changed them to flat boots after an... accident, she kept the yellow pouch belts for storing high density calorie snacks and some gear she seems essential, she also liked the form fitting black knee and elbow pads, they looked nice and she won't break something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah you're here excellent, move to the battle ground and we can test your reaction time and fighting prowess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir nighteye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...was that supposed to be a pun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Glowing Amber traveled over smooth dark green skin and the bone white horns that curved back from the top of their forehead, the bone white hood was gone now replaced by white chin length hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was confused to say the least, Trish mentioned his devil form would change as he matured but he took that as years not weeks, something just felt off about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His forearms we're still green scales but they were smaller now and more plentiful giving it all a much smoother appearance same with his legs, his torso was a dark green with two red lines going down over his pecs and abs, his wings where the same masses of black flame that they were before but now the joint had a claw like thumb thing, he really didn't know how to describe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have so many questions but I guess they'll have to wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he dropped his transformation Miruko bursts into his room with a massive grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Redgrave come on I can't sleep so we're getting one more fight in before midnight I'll even let you use your sword this time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku wasn't sure if this woman was human but she was a challenge and that was fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Miruko just let me change into my workout clothes and I'll meet ya there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin gained a blood maniac quality and then sprinted off to the underground sparing room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Izuku threw off his sweatpants and put on some shorts, another pair destined to die. He walked over to the corner of the small room to where his weapon case was and laid it on the floor, he ran his hands over his crest and the lettering of Hatsume industries with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should get her something as a thank you gift."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku undid the latches and popped open the case with a grin, resting on the padding was a sword of red and silver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening Red Queen, it's time to see what you're made of."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever, kinda spiralled and had a crisis on how to make my writing better and that went nowhere and then I got sick...yeah.</p><p>I probably should have put more effort into detailing Momo's new costume change but I couldn't think of a way to stretch it out more, same with Izuku I just couldn't out the image into words, but I promise I'll get better!</p><p>Again sorry for the long wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nezu poured himself a fresh cup of tea after finishing Eri's lessons for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly that girl has her father's brains, she's almost all caught up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of his tea as he stared at the door waiting, he'd have to get her something for doing so well, it's what any grandfather would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took another sip just as Toshinori burst through the door and deflated, "Nezu did you know about this!?" The number one hero asked as he showed the university president his phone with an article about a certain rabbit hero and red cloaked individual dragging a man with a rhino mutant quirk into police custody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah it's nice to know he's doing well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nezu he was supposed to go to Nighteye's agency, this was our only chance to see if </span>
  <b>He </b>
  <span>is truly back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again with the pronoun game, really Yagi I would have hoped your paranoia would have lessened by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori slammed his first against Nezu's desk in frustration, "WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY, ALL FOR ONE COULD BE ALIVE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AND YOU'RE LETTING YOUR FEAR CLOUD YOUR JUDGMENT!" Nezu shouted back, startling Toshinori causing him to fall back into one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu cleared his throat, "I won't apologize" he took another sip of tea, "I will not be enabling you in your pursuit to ruin the life of an innocent student, I'd sooner let my school go to ruin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statement hung in the air like a blade ready to decapitate Toshinori, the threat behind those words wasn't being hidden at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just don't understand him like I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm already conducting my own investigation on the matter of the nomu creature and on Kurogiri's escape, if all for one is back then he will make a move soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock was heard at the door, Toshinori buffed up and went to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah hello Miss Trish how may I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to speak to Nezu about my new position." She replied and stepped around All Might and over to one of the chairs in front of the president's desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait what position?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gleam in his eyes and a sip of his tea Nezu smiled, "you are looking at the new hero course instructor!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshinori started spitting blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku blocked a kick with Red Queen and threw one of his own slamming his heel against Rumi's (she insisted he call her by her name) abs launching her back, Izuku charged forward revving the blade to give his next swing a boost that sends Rumi flying back against the training room wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh crap, hey Rumi are you okay!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He received his answer as a chunk of the wall smacking him in the face knocking him to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was awesome!" She yelled walking out of the dissipating cloud of dust, "I still don't get why you won't use the whatchamacallit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku let out a sigh, deciding the floor felt better than standing, "same reason I won't activate the blade, it's too dangerous plus I can't control it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pussy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... really, what are you 14?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumi snickers and kicks his leg, "come on get up we're going to Tokyo, maybe we'll find an actually interesting fight there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing his luck Izuku hopes not.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood what Manual told him, he shouldn't go looking for a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Manual didn't understand the pain his family had to go through, he didn't understand why Iida was here and he hoped he'd never have too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Iida the sun's getting low, we should head back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida cursed under his breath, another day wasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they heard screaming, the sound of glass breaking, and the screech of an inhuman beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosu was under attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you're happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumi just grinned as she kicked the nomu out of the train cart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean I wouldn't say I am, but we're lucky we saw that thing tackle someone inside and save a lot of lives today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're upset it didn't put up more of a fight aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IT ONLY TOOK ONE KICK!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two waved goodbye to the shocked passengers and jumped out of the train and made a mad dash towards the burning buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in time for Rumi to steal a kill from Endeavour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there hot head what's cooking?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said hero growled at the rabbit heros arrival, "Stay out of my way Miruko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and began looking around and noticed Todoroki helping with the fires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Todoroki!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo how are you doing, working with the dumpster fire I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki looked to his left and froze and a Nomu that had decided to lunge towards them, "I hate it but I don't have a choice, we have similar fire abilities so it's the logical choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and pulled Ivory and shot a hail of bullets up at a Nomu that was circling them in the air, "well I do have one bit of good news for you, your mom's out and my mom and Trish are helping her settle in with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki just stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um Todoroki?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And continued staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...I'm just gonna let everything out later, I don't think now is a good time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked around at all the destruction and people being evacuated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah you're right, man I have really bad timing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IIDA WHERE ARE YOU!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned around and saw who he guessed was Manual shouting and running around looking for Iida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt like screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods dammit."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Ingenium and I'm here to avenge my brother, the greatest hero to ever live!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stain raised his blade towards Iida, "I'm giving you one chance to leave child or you will fall by my blade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida ignored his warning and charged forward and aimed a powerful kick towards the villains head but he dodged under the kick and sliced at his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So easy to read" he liked the blood on the blade and Iida dropped to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what, I can't move, what did you do!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silence fake, you've brought this on to yourself I better you didn't even notice the hero behind you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida tried to look behind him but all he could see was the top of a stetson, but that was enough ,"w-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were so focused on your vengeance that you didn't even notice someone in need of saving, you will be another fake hero that died for my cause." He thrusts his chipped katana down stabbing through Iidas hand, "goodbye Ingenium."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida continued to glare up at Stain as he raised his katana once more, "you can't stop me I will kill you, you will pay for what you did with your life!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the katana could strike through Iidas head bullets rained down, shattering the blade and wounding Stains shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku teleported in kicking Stain away and shot his thigh with Ebony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya what are you doing here, this is my fight, get out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku ignored him as he stared over at the slowly recovering Stain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya, are you listening to me? I said get out, this is my fight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response Izuku slammed the dull point of his sword down next to Iidas head cracking the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to speak, not after what you just did." He said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stain managed to rise back to his feet, he struggled to breath as he unsheathed his spare blade and pointed it towards an unimpressed Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you, are you here to capture me as well like the other fake?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku lazily rested the Red Queen over his shoulder as he stared at Stain, "What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you here to capture me or save those two fakes like a real hero." Izuku continued to stare at him watching his trembling hands grip the katana, Izuku wondered if he accidentally hit him too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would letting you go free to kill more be heroic, and not stopping you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A true hero would prioritize the rescue of civilians over the capture of a target."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Villain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stain blinks, "what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong I agree that a civilian's safety comes first, but why don't you call yourself a villain?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm not a villain, I'm the cure that will remove the fake heros of society, I will make sure the word hero gains it's meaning back, I will make sure people follow the example of the one true hero All Might!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three bullets shattered his other katana while he was monologuing to a very bored looking Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what how, I didn't see you draw!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just a deranged fanboy, a man who's found his excuse to kill whoever he doesn't like" Izuku began to slowly walk towards the injured villain, "let me guess true heros shouldn't be compensated for risking their lives, yeah yeah I've heard it, but if that's your definition of a fake hero then you have a pretty weak ideology."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stain took a step back wincing when his wounded leg barely held up his body weight, "BUT THEY SHOULDN'T A HERO SHOULD SAVE PEOPLE WITHOUT EXPECTING A REWARD!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet All Might has the largest line of Merchandise in Japan and America, but you don't bring that up do you or his large estate, you're just picking what you find convenient for your argument. There are actual fake heros who abuse their power and status, who have people killed to protect their reputations, who buy wives to increase their power, who encourage those with powerful quirks to beat those who aren't so lucky just because they believe it's their right to do so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku now stood face to face with a frozen Stain, "But no, those are too much trouble for you so you go after lower ranking heros just because they're easier targets that satisfy your need for killing. I'll only say this once, surrender" Stain felt something pressing down on him something that promised no mercy, "or I'll be forced to take you in by force."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither moved, Izuku waited for Stains response while said villain tried to shake himself out of whatever it was that was holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'How dare he call my crusade fake! How dare he spit on All Mights name, what gives him the right!? He's just another fake, I'll kill him!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gahhhhh die!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his knife would never even reach Izuku's red coat. He slapped the knife away from Stain's hand and let Red Queen drop from his hand, "wrong answer." He brought his fist back and punched Stain in the face hard enough to send several of his teeth flying out and instantly knocking the deranged villain unconscious. His body skids across the alley floor before stopping against a dumpster denting the steal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed as he walked back towards Iida and Native picking up Red Queen as he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Native are you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pro nodded lightly, "Y-yeah I'm fine, I still can't move from whatever quirk the guy had but I'm not in any danger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and turned to Iida, who was crying on the floor, "he was mine I was supposed to avenge my brother!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no you weren't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida looked up at a glaring Izuku and quickly brought his head back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was never your responsibility, hell it was never even asked of you but you decided it had to be you." Izuku kneeled down and moved Iidas face up, forcing him to look Izuku in the eye, "you almost died, but you're only focused on the fact you didn't beat Stain, once we get back to U.A if you're even allowed to stay, you will be receiving a punishment personally decided by me, but for now let's get you to someone that can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IIDA WHERE ARE YOU, ANSWER ME!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's convenient."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stepped out of the alley and waved manual over, who seemed to have brought other pros with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow who are you?" He asked cautiously, the other heros behind him looked ready to pounce on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name's Redgrave. I'm a friend of Iida's, I also need help restraining Stain and also removing any weapons he might still have on him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly they each dropped their stances and he led them into the alley. They cuffed Stain and removed an absurd amount of blades from his person while the others tended to Iida's and Natives wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone let's get these two to some medics for treatment and make sure those cuffs are nice and tight!" Manual turned towards Izuku, "thank you for saving these to, it means a lo-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's been an incident at ground zero, they're asking for all hands on deck!" Yelled one of the pros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the situation?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some villain showed up with back up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A couple of minutes before the call.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endeavour turned another Nomus head to ash with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought these were supposed to be powerful weapons, they're more akin to children!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued directing his sidekicks as he went over to kill another Nomu, not noticing the blood that ran across the ground towards a small crater near some Nomu corpses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one noticed as the blood continued to pool together until it was about the length of a car. Slowly four skeletons began to rise from the pool as if ascending a set of stairs, they were completely covered in black gemstones, as they continued to rise golden shackles and chains became visible one on the neck with more on each limb that intersected into one chain that was attached to something still under the blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Endeavour's sidekicks finally noticed, "Sir something's going on over there!" They called out to him pointing towards the skeletons</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What in the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeletons continued to lumber along and finally stepped out of the blood, and their master soon followed. The four chains that were connected to the skeletons were attached to golden armbands that belonged to a tall pink skinned woman with green and blue veins visible all over her body. Her hair wasn't exactly hair but multiple tentacles that slowly wiggled around and she rose up out of the blood her expression was one of bliss as the red ran down her body but despite all this she had a sort of alluring beauty. Once she was fully out she ran her hands over her body smiling, "it's been so long~" she purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her toxic glowing green eyes scanned through the destruction around her and saw some people in strange outfits staring at her, "hmm fashion must have changed since the war, how garish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endeavour stepped forward with his fist a blaze attempting to seem intimidating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems you can speak, who are you, did you bring these Nomu with you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head and smiles, "My, My, so much pride in such a small man, how have you not exploded."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned away from him and paced in a small circle, the golden chains attached to her wrists sounding like wind chimes as they bumped against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was really hoping for something fun to be happening but it seems it's just as boring up here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the gem covered skeletons jerked its body and used it's head to block a spear of fire, the skeleton was completely unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh the pink woman turned her head back to the fuming hero, "Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer me woman, were you the one leading this attack?!" Yelled the number two hero, not at all pleased with her disregard towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm no not at all but it was towards my benefit." One of her tentacles moved forward, "now little man, let me have a taste of your wounded pride." The tentacle shot forward at an incredible speed ready to pierce his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for him someone is a hell of a shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A storm of bullets shot past Endeavor's head striking the tentacle and causing the woman to retreat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow, now who would dare strike a lady!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really sorry about that lady," Izuku spoke as he walked past Endeavor, tapping Ivory against his shoulder, "but I can't just let you go around poking holes in whoever you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here boy, you need to leave you're no match for this villain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned around to face him and holstered Ebony and Ivory, "look I get that you're pissed I saved you but you really don't have to sound so salty about it." He said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air around Endeavor began to rise in temperature, he looked ready to strike at the white haired boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen you insolent brat, I am the number two hero-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooooooooh~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned their attention back to the pink woman who let out an uncomfortably loud moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes glowed as she raked her eyes over Izuku's body, her thighs were tightly pressed together and Izuku did not want to think about why. Her face was a deep red and her body trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm~ aren't you a real treat, so much pain and grief for one so young, you smell of broken innocence mmm~ I want it I want you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's mouth formed a thin line as he gripped Red Queen's handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you say young one, come and serve me as your mistress."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku held the sword with it's point against the ground and started twisting the bottom of the handle, with a click the sword split open down the middle and a bladed edge was pushed out, the sword hissed shit clamping around the edge locking itself in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry lady but I'm already taken, plus you're not really my type the blood is just another tick off the list."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiggled in pleasure and grinned at him savagely, "ooh I love when I pets play hard to get, by the end of the night you'll be mine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue lighting fell from the sky, the golden chains that connected her to the skeletons shattered and they all lowered themselves on all fours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go play with the other people while I tame my new pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endeavour growled at the thought that he was just an afterthought to the villain, "how dare you-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku kicked him out of the way as lightning struck the ground where he once stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silence worm, I'm not interested in you" she spat before turning love sick again towards Izuku, "come here dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Endeavour as much as I'd love to let you have this, you don't stand a chance." He said with a depressed expression, thinking about having to deal with this creepy lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endeavor couldn't argue when two of the skeletons scurried over towards him with a horrible screech, they swung their boney arms shattering the asphalt but ignored it and continued chasing the number two hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it'll be three against one then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two remaining skeletons screeched at him as they charged forward, Izuku revved his sword and readied himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the building next to him exploded and out came Muriko kicking a Nomu with a rocky skin. Once she landed she pulled out her foot from it's caved in chest and looked over at the pink lady and the two skeletons that looked at her in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh cool something new to fight, I hope you'll give me a better challenge!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...pets deal with the vermin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey fuck you too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus another distraction was dealt with but her shouts of excitement could still be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More lightning struck the ground around them, Izuku could tell this wasn't going to be an easy fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope that's the last distraction, I'm very low on patience."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tentacle hair blooms outward, "now come here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'yeah this is probably gonna hurt."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all are doing okay out there.</p><p>So what do y'all think is coming up next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's y'all's favorite type of fruit?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn't going well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grits his teeth as he's dragged down the face of a building destroying the surface exposing the degraded inside before being whipped across the street into another building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god I think there's dust in my pants...that's so uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly gets up revving Red Queen and lets out a sigh of relief when the sword purrs to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, round two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sprints through the building and jumps out the hole he made slicing through a tentacle that was waiting for him, he lands on the ground and pushes himself forward weaving through the lightning bolts that the pervert demon shot at him. Once he'd gotten close enough he squeezed down on the brake handle and sprayed the blade in fuel, what followed was him spinning around into a wheel of fire and striking the demon, she may have blocked the attack with her gold bands but she was sent back and Izuku wasn't going to stop at one swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He summoned Grumble and shot the grapple towards the demons figure then pulled himself forward. Izuku revved the sword and threw it straight towards her head, he moved her head to the right avoiding the blade but she didn't notice Izuku's fist rocketing towards her in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head caved the wall she was pressed against, Izuku grabbed Red Queen's handle and swiped it across the wall but before he could decapitate her, her tentacle-like hair sprung forward forcing him to jump away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My oh my, it's been a long time since I've had this much fun!" She sang as she pulled herself out of the rubble, "but you're holding ba~~~ck and that won't do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile gained a feral quality as she raised her hands to the sky, the dark storm clouds above obeyed her call and began swilling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me, show me your true strength crownless prince!" She screamed as blue lighting began to rain down around them tearing through the earth and buildings alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Crownless prince?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself as he dodged around the lightning. He hopped onto Cavaliere and drove straight towards the demon, drifting around her when she swung her hair at him. He shifted Cavaliere to its dual wield mode and slammed the two buzzsaws against her back eliciting a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He summoned a green glyph beneath his feet and used it to dodge another one of her swings but couldn't dodge the lightning that came down onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You insolent brat!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair became charged with electricity and slammed it down on Izuku before slapping him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I offer you eternal servitude under me and you decline now you go and mutilate my back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood back up chuckling, "don't worry, you aren't that pretty to begin with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That set her off big time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clouds above glowed blue and Izuku can see the veins on her body increasing in length over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will drag you to my realm but not before I tear you limb from limb." She spoke in a calm even voice and began walking forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning began to rain down on him, he dodged as best he could but things got complicated when she started attacking him. He cut and shot as many of her tentacles as he could but they never seemed to end until finally she got one hit on him. She struck him across the chest stunning him long enough for her to grab his leg and threw him up into the air straight into one of her lighting strikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow, he could see the bolt racing towards him, he had no choice now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash of green light and black flame Izuku activated his devil trigger, he flapped his wings pushing himself away from the lightning strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently landed on the ground and glared at the cackling woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes that's what I wanted to see!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's Amber eyes hardened as he pressed his hand in the space between the six exhaust ports on his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't crazy, he was right, you do exist, the blood of Sparda still lives!" She sang with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's wings drew into themselves forming columns of flame on his back, and with one swift motion he ran his hand down the blade and received a small beep in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the blade roared to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Endeavor grunts as one of the boney minions slashes at his back while he is dealing with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This is absurd, how are these creatures so resilient, what kind of quirk do they share!?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the skeleton who he'd been dealing with to the side and grabbed the head of the one that had attacked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Die you pest!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yelled as he shot a torrent of flame directly against its head and condensed it into a focused beam of blue flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't feel the skull in his hands crumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two bobey hands grabbed his wrists and used them for support as it picked itself up and kicked the number two in the chest sending him tumbling back against a car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazed and in pain he tried but failed to focus through his blurred vision on the two approaching creatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you can best me?! I'm the number two hero!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't even react at his outburst. One of his boney opponents grabbed the other by its neck and ripped out it's spine brandishing it like a sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endeavour picked himself up and prepared himself for a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the creature never charged instead it jerked it's head towards the intersecting street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Endeavour turned his head to see what it was looking at and froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw two monsters fighting, one showered lightning down on the other and one fought with a blade of fire being pushed forward by black flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't tear his eyes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't see the skeleton lunge at him, but he did see the monster with a blade of flame throw it in his direction and he saw the blade shatter the skull he couldn't even damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed right by him as the monster grabbed it's sword and dragged the fight away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku let's Red Queen spin him in a circle cutting away the tentacles that stabbed into him, he pulled them out and winced as the holes in his body slowly closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm running out of steam, I need to finish this now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flames on his back flared back to life and pushed him forward at high speeds. The wounded demoness shot her remaining tentacles towards him. He swung his sword down letting its momentum continue forward turning him into a red hot buzzsaw cutting a path through them. She tried to jump away from him but he wouldn't let her, they'd fought long enough, he pulled together the strength he had left in his wings making the condensed flames push him forward and straight through her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were sent down the street from the collision tearing into the asphalt, one they finally stopped, Izuku could barely hold himself up with his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck, that hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm wasn't it wonderful?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's head shot up at her voice, she smiled at him and reached her hand up to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too tired to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaachan are you okay?" A young Izuku asked his best friend as he held his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakugou stares at his hand, Izuku sees him raise his hand and smiles thinking he's going to grab his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't ready for an explosion to slam against his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his face, holding back his tears as he let the rivers water help cool him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need your stupid help Deku!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled as his mother pulled her hands away from his eyes, his smile widened when he saw the All Might themed birthday cake in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday Izuku, now make a wish!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The six year old Izuku blew out the candles with great glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what did you wish for sweetie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you or it won't come true!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko giggled, "I suppose you're right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her phone ring, Izuku saw her smile dim when she checked who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you open your gift while I answer this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku watched her head into her bedroom before following her and leaned his head against her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you?" He heard her ask. "I've been trying to call for hours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it was important it's your son's birthday Hisashi!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'papa?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what do you mean you aren't coming back, Hisashire you talking about?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just leave because of that,  he's your so-, Hisashi, Hisashi!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku opened the door and walked up to his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed the grip on her phone tighten before wiping her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm okay honey, someone just made me very upset."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku has an idea of who that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now let's go back to that cake, it's your favorite!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku Midoriya never heard from his father after that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku kicks the boy with a large mouth full of teeth off his shoulder, wincing from how deep he'd sunk his teeth, it felt like it would scar, one to join the others he supposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You weren't supposed to fight back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'he sounds angry'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns towards his two friends and motioned towards Izuku's down form. The boy with the mouth full of teeth grabs one of his arms while a boy who can turn his fingers into knives grabbed his other arm and held him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess it's my turn yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku couldn't help but analyze the third boy's quirk, he hadn't used it until now and judging by his slight growth in stature and hardening hands now covered in a silver like material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It could be a mutant emitter type hybrid but other than the obvious armor on his hands probably iron from his body, does he gain a strength incr-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His inner tangent was stopped when the third boy punched Izuku in the gut lifting his body off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'right, getting beat up, at least now I know my strength boost theory was correct'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to wail on him for a couple minutes before they dropped him to the ground. They gave him one last kick before they started walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bakugou was right, he's a really fun punching bag!" He heard one say with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'of course he did.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku vision slowly faded with his only company being his aching body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked at the decrepit figure of his Idol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen kid you just can't be a hero, you have no strength, no actual skills, much less a powerful quirk, you'd be a liability out in the field." All Might grabbed the roof railing and pulled himself to his feet. "It's okay to dream but you have to be realistic kid." And then left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt his world coming down, he felt the last of his hope drown in the sea of anger and depression that filled his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a fool to hope his Idol would say something to encourage him, no one in his life ever had, why would he be any different, why would he even care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the scars in his mind burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Bakugou's advice sounded really appealing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day Izuku met the angels was one of the worst experiences of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish had gone out to get something to eat leaving Izuku on his own to defend against the herd of Hells that decided today they'd like to try their luck on killing him. It didn't work but it was a good workout for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he tore the head off the final pride, he saw a gate open behind him, he only got a brief glimpse at the bird-like creature before it pushed it's golden spear through his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was there like always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it became more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soul felt like it was burning, the wound boiled at the holy weapon's touch. Another portal opened and another bird thing speared him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't breath, everything hurt, he felt his inside burning, rotting and growing. Why'd they attack him, why does everything hurt so much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how long he was there; it felt like years but was probably only a few seconds before Trish saved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of your soul getting torn apart is something he never wants to feel again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her close, his shaky hands gently caressed her matted hair, he didn't dare raise his head from her shoulder. He couldn't look at the peaceful smile on her quickly cooling corpse, nor the katana that lay next to him now stained with her blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mumbled over and over again like a prayer, hoping she'd come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he raised his head to the heavens and let out a silent scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a blood curdling scream and pulled the sword upwards cleaving the demoness's head in two, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees in tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her split head smiled at his tear stained face with a drunken expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes oh yes" she moaned and sagged forward, "oh baby you were so yummy~, take me take me I never want to leave your side!" She screamed as she glowed and floated into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up the black escrima sticks that sparked with blue electricity, they each looked to be about three feet in length but he couldn't be too sure, when he got a closer look he could see silver engravings of roses and brugmansias. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed the ends together and used his new quarter staff to pick himself up along with Red Queen. He looked around at the aftermath of the attack as he stumbled along and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Worst first patrol ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Floating about Hosu, a young man in a black coat watched Izuku stumble away victorious, with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You show promise, but you are not yet ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red portal swallows him, no one ever aware of his presence at the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogiri watches as his master takes a deep breath of the ash filled sky, with a content smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling master?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful Kurogiri, just wonderful" he straightened the tie on his prestien suit, "nothing like a good bit of chaos to clear the mind of all frustrations. Now it's time to get back to work, Tomura's death set us back a little but a failure is a failure no use crying over it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogiri nodded and opened up a portal to their base when a news helicopter flew over them and shined a light on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How bothersome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers he called for one of the many quirks at his disposal and sent a blade of condensed air towards the helicopter cutting off it's tail and sending the news team spinning out of control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was finally over and the world would soon know who was behind the attack but for now some must rest and others must be punished.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that answers your questions as to wether or not that's Nevan. Name will be revealed later!</p><p>Who was the man watching Izuku's fight what could he want?</p><p>Who was the man that shot down the helicopter? There are no prizes for figuring it out.</p><p>And who was that girl in Izuku's flashback?</p><p>Any questions?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man I'm bad at titles, I should really fix the pics description too...I'll do it later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rei gently held the mug of tea Inko had provided for her, staring deep into the liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay Rei?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head shot up in surprise but she quickly shook it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh um no nothings wrong it's just, I don't actually I suppose it just hasn't sunken in yet that I'm well free." She said her head turning down as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko frowns lightly and turns off the stove to join Rei at the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko wraps her arm around Rei's shoulder and pulls her into a side hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are free and that will never be taken from you again me, Trish, and my son will make sure of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei rests her head on Inko's shoulder trying to absorb as much physical affection as she can get, but mostly to hide her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's our pleasure Rei, now how about you help me get breakfast ready before Trish comes back from her early meeting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh you wouldn't want that, it's been ages since I last set foot in a kitchen, I might burn something!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei tries to pull away from the hug but Inko isn't letting her go that easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh nonsense, besides you'll have me here to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to think up another excuse but her mind came up empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-alright then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko beamed, "Alright, come here and let's get you an apron."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iida let out a sigh and sat down on the medical bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The police chief and Manual and Native had come in to thank him and Izuku for saving Native's life. He tried to deny it by telling them Izuku had saved him but they said he'd been the first to arrive, they also wanted to give him a warning about running off and using his quirk without permission. It was very clear that there would be no next warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems you got let off easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida nods. While Izuku's wounds hadn't been too severe they'd still forced him to stay the night for monitoring purposes and was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans with some white sneakers they'd given him from the lost and found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it would appear so." He said with a look of great relief, "I'm relieved I will be able to continue my studies at U.A, last night was a wake up call for me, I'll endeavour to increase my training and become a hero worthy of the name Ingenium."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida looked over to Izuku expecting to see a nod of approval from his class representative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was confused by the look of utter disappointment his eyes projected towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you took the wrong lesson from last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you learn last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida was slightly taken aback but he answered honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't ready, I lacked the strength and experience to take down stain on my own resulting in you having to save me and Native. My brother would be disappointed in my weakness so I've decided to become stronger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the wrong lesson."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You learned you weren't strong enough but you aren't sorry you attempted to kill Stain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iidas face hardened, "He was a murderer and destroyed my brother's hero carrier, I'm only sorry I couldn't avenge my brother myself and that you had to step in for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's frown deepened, "I had hoped that wasn't the case, that you were smarter than that but I guess I was wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just don't understand what it's like to lose somebody!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was not happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who doesn't understand! Your brother is alive, stop acting like he's dead, he had to retire Iida for fucks sake!" Izuku yelled back before rubbing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm when we get back to U.A. I'm going to make some calls and you are going to receive a personal punishment from me since it seems all you got out of this experience is that you weren't strong enough to do what you wanted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida had the gaul to look upset, "but I already received a warning from the police chief, wouldn't that count for something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's cold green eyes stared Iida down, causing the boy to flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that he left to collect his things from Rumi's agency.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku trys one more time to rev up Red Queen, but she stays silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The throttle had no resistance and the fuel ejector wouldn't respond, it seemed he pushed her a little too hard in his fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope Mei won't be too upset." He mumbled as he layed Red Queen into her weapon case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the rest of his luggage and stepped out of his room shocked to find Rumi there waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello Rumi, what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down and rubbed the back of her head while letting out a tsk, "look I'm not really good at this stuff but I want ya to know I'm proud of ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was genuinely surprised but also touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You took down a serial killer and saved those two back there not to mention dealing with that crazy pink lady! So...so!" She paused for a bit before violently ruffling her hair with her hands, "gahh why is this so hard, what I'm trying to say is you've proven yourself worthy to be my sidekick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku couldn't help but beam at her words, "I'm honored you think so highly of me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumi responded with a smile of her own, "good now you better hurry you might be late for the train!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm not taking the train."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a fucken motorcycle?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled as he strapped the last of his luggage to Cavaliere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, her name's Cavaliere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, she looks awesome!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku suddenly turned around to face her, "oh no!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Rumi's turn to jump, "what, what is it!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ALMOST LEFT WITHOUT GETTING YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumi face palmed and there's a stretch of silence before she starts laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god you're such a nerd!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blushed a bit before pulling out his leather notebook from... somewhere and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just sign it please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did, but not before teasing him some more about the page he had on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eri stared at the 87% on her quiz with as much hatred her small body could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I r-retake the quiz?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu chuckled good naturedly, "sorry Eri but this test was made to see how well you understand the material we've been covering, knowing what you got wrong can help us figure out what needs to be focused on!" He spoke with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri pouted for a moment longer before sighing, "okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now shall we head over to your quirk counseling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nods and puts her quiz into her small red backpack (she had asked Momo for one the same shade as Izuku's coat) and held her Grandpa Nezu's hand as they walked to the university's botanical garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grandpa Nezu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu will die before admitting how much joy he felt from being called that, "yes dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know why mister Erasurehead doesn't like Papa, or that skinny man that can turn big?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'So she noticed, well they do say children see more that adults think they do, I wonder how she knew All Might can change?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking into the first one, as for the skinny man he's just very confused is all, but I'm curious how did you know the big blonde and the skinny one were the same?" He asked gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Crown clown showed me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a monocle in the shape of a cog appeared over her left eye, turning it black and red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The two of them had the same light, but it was weak...I don't know what it means but I don't think it's good." She said with a worried frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu decided to drift things into a lighter topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you excited to see Midoriya early?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girls frown vanished instantly, replaced by a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm I'm so excited to show him I'm getting better!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu couldn't agree more, it'd been a strange request from the girl to be given help in controlling her as she put it at the time "curse" so that she could help people like her papa. It truly was a sight to behold the sheer energy output she had for one so young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll be proud, now then let's hurry along now we wouldn't want to be late!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri shakes her head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo dropped down on the training room bench and took a greedy gulp from her water bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is exhausting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what were you expecting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to the left where Mirio's face was peeking out of the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd gotten used to this after he'd done it one too many times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That he'd focus more on training me than asking about Izuku." She said in a dejected tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't notice Mirio flinch at her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I should ask sir to tone it down a bit.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go talk to him!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo jerked her head up but before she. Could protest he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she felt her phone vibrate in one of her pouches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_______________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Izuku's angels</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gravity?: </b>
  <span>HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEWS?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Froppy: </b>
  <span>I've been a little busy, why what happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sound of music: </b>
  <span>She's talking about the thing with green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened to Izuku?</span>
  <b>:Creating</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holy Ivy:</b>
  <span>He captured the Hero killer, the Lord smiled upon him returning him to us safe and sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sound of music: </b>
  <span>What she said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_______________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo blankly stared at her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...at least he's doing well...I think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She focused back to the group chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sound of music: </b>
  <span>So how are your internships going, mine isn't going the way I'd had hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gravity?: </b>
  <span>I'm sorry to hear that Kyouka, well I'm enjoying my time with Gunhead he's teaching me and Kendo the basics of his martial arts!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Froppy: </b>
  <span>I made a drug bust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sound of music: </b>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holy Ivy: </b>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gravity?: </b>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>… :God</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Engineer: </b>
  <span>wow you guys are doing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo decided she'd put down her phone and train her creation speed a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed something to keep the panic at bay after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku pulled the goggles up against his forehead and stared across the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm quiet beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and dismounted Cavalier, giving the red devil arm a pat on the seat, "I'll be back in a sec." And walked down the steps and onto the sand. He continued forward towards the small dock where a small gondola was built on the edge of it and sat down staring at the horizon trying to clear his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a slow deep breath of the sea air and slowly let it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'm back to square one again." He said softly, remembering the nightmares that surface every time he tried to sleep last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could lose himself in his thoughts, his savior appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeeeeeeeeooooooooooowwwwww!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the shape of a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GAHHHHH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SLASH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly this savior decided that jumping on his head and startling him was an appropriate greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young demon hunter surfaced from the water holding up a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, Lady why did you do that!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he got was a smug(?) meow in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grabbed the edge of the dock and pulled them up out of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh </span>
  </em>
  <span>" thanks for getting me out of that head space."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady tilts her head a bit in confusion before crawling out of his arms and shakes herself dry, but slashing Izuku with the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Oh you know what, whatever I need to shower once I get home anyways." He stood up and began to walk back towards Cavaliere, but was stopped by Lady sitting down in front of him and meowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her for a minute before shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what, why not, maybe you and Eri can get along."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Izuku was driving down the highway with Lady resting against the handle bars with a miniature pair of goggles over her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku got his cat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he'd arrived at the university he quickly made his way towards the support department to drop off his costume and the now malfunctioning Red Queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hopefully Mei won't be too upset.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he went to open the door Lady hopped off his shoulder away from the door, before he could even question her the door went flying off its hinges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And crushing him against the hallway wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Is this karma? It feels like karma… my jaw hurts.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku calmly pushes the reinforced door away and continues inside as if nothing ever happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't get much of a response, only the continued sound of a bolt being tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei I think I broke Red Queen!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mei appeared before him and stared at him like he was an anomaly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How!" She shrieked "That took ages to make and WAS BUILT SO SOLID IT TANKED ROCKETS!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I KNOW I'M SORRY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DON'T BE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei grabbed the weapon case out of his hands and slammed it down on her work bench opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This just means I can upgrade it more! So tell me why did she break?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of relief, thankful she wasn't upset at him destroying all her hard work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not really sure but I think it might have been because I over used the overdrive?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives him a hum as she revs the throttle on the handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, it'll take me a while to dismantle this baby but when I do we'll know for sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay well I guess I'll leave you to your work, see you later Mei!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he does, he stops in his tracks and turns around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shuffles on her feet for a bit before slamming into him wrapping her arms tightly around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy you're safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiles at her and returns the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy to be back."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Trish rubbed her eyes as she made her way towards her faculty home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand how that idiot is in charge of training the next generation, he's practically sabotaging them!" She wants to herself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trish is that you?" Before she could continue her rant she turned around to see Izuku sprint in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey kid what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh um nothing much but why are you at U.A.?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh yeah they never actually announced it.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well kid you're looking at the new hero course instructor!" She said arms stretched out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I'm sorry what!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders dragging him along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really wanted to see Inko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was kinda weird how we got here, Nezu suggested I do it since it would provide us some housing after those weird bird mask guys attacked our apartment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was struggling to wrap his head around this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait so you're replacing All Might?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, I mean there wasn't really much to replace, from what I'd seen all the heroics classes you've had until now including the rescue training"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku scrunched his nose at the memories, the very disasterous memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have all been planned for him and he didn't have anything planned for when you all arrived, he said and I quote "I'll have a something planned for the day!""</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait doesn't that just sounds like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup he was going to think something up last minute, I almost wanted to punch him! Also I think your homeroom professor doesn't like me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighs, "he doesn't like anyone very much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish could only nod, "yeah but he doesn't like the fact that I planned on giving your class a full briefing on the next rescue drill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So no more putting our lives in danger in the name of "logical ruzes" then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank gods."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two have a small laugh before going quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trish?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"During the Hosu incident a demon appeared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head jerked over to look at him. "That can't be possible, from the reports I've read there weren't enough dead to count as a sacrifice not even close with it only being twenty-two casualties." Her face adopting a deep frown as she continued "that would mean someone probably summoned them, someone powerful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods in agreement, "I figured, she was really strong Trish, I could barely keep up with her in my devil trigger state." He said with his head turned down in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman smiled at him and ruffled his hair playfully, "The important thing is that you were able to take the bitch down, so what was the demons name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh its-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeeeeooooooowwwwww~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two demon hunters turned around just in time for Izuku to catch Lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh there you are I was wondering where you'd run off too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She said purring against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I'm guessing she'll be staying with you now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm oh right apperantly the demon's name was Saboten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish hums, "she must have been crazy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like you wouldn't believe."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed, trying to improve my writing a bit but it trends to slow my writing down a lot and just kinda makes me self conscious. In conclusion writings hard, writing a good story is harder! </p><p>Anyways I've had this idea of Izuku with the blacklight virus from the prototype series. Would y'all check it out if I went for it?</p><p>Y'all should check out:</p><p>Closer to heaven - breaking Benjamin</p><p>I question everything - five finger death punch</p><p>It's all over -three days grace</p><p>I hope you have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Some filler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Two days later]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...yeah, I'm sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish nods and places a red oval gem at the bottom of Rebellion's handle, the sword glows and begins to reshape itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red glow flakes away and the Devil sword Dante is reforged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright kid here you go." She stabs the sword into the ground and steps back and gives Izuku room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and grabs the sword's handle and pulls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword barely budges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries again and again and again but he can't lift it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku lets go of the handle and steps back taking a few deep breaths, "dammit I'm still too weak." He mumbled to himself as Trish gently pats his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey it's okay, there's no rush."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But there is, Saboten almost beat me! What if there are more like her coming, what if they're even stronger than her, what if I fail!?" He screamed surprising Trish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, look at me, Izuku look at me! You're spiraling again, take deep breaths Izuku, deep breaths." She said gently and picked up the Devil sword Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She guided him out of the gym gamma, watching him slowly get his breathing under control, by the time they made it to the teachers' housing area he looked less panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay." She told him as she pulled out her keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, I'm sorry I lost control like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish turned around and looked at Izuku, he looked so ashamed at letting his anxiety take over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, like I said it's okay, you only started getting better less than a year ago, we just need to keep working at it." She said and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still you put a lot of work into helping me and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"INKO IT'S ON FIRE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE PUT THE BACON IN THE OVEN."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two demon slayers ran into the house and into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on!" Yelled Izuku </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two arrived at the sight of Rei shooting ice at the stove while Inko was fanning a dish towel trying to get the smoke to dissipate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this was a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, thank you for taking time to come here especially after all you've been through recently." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no issue Nezu, especially since it concerns my brother," Tensei said, rolling along next to Nezu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Splendid, oh we're here." Nezu opened the door to a small lounge and motioned for Tensei to move inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu followed him in and greeted the two boys inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's good to see you've recovered well Iida, is something burning?" The president asks while sniffing the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku, who was standing next to the couch Iida sat on, slouched a bit, "yeah that'd be me, lunch didn't exactly go according to plan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu nods, "most plans don't unless you're me of course!" He responded with great cheer, "now back to the main topic, now Iida I hope you understand the position you're in if this were up to me alone you'd be expelled the moment I heard what it is you've done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida stiffened hearing the president's words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But a friend of yours called in a favor, and asked me to give you a chance to improve and only a chance, if you squander it you will be kicked out immediately!" The smile never left Nezu's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-but who called in the fav-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tensei Iida, sorry it's for clarification, since this next half will be most on the family side, would you like us to leave, I assume you've been brought up to speed?" Izuku spoke up, interrupting Iida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The retired pro nodded sternly, "Yes, I'd like some privacy with my brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nods and begins walking to the door and Nezu joins him, "I will be returning once your conversation is complete, now if you'll excuse us!" Nezu bid them farewell and motioned for Izuku to place him on his shoulder as they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku now equipped with a Nezu on his shoulder made his way through the halls to drop the chimera at his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suspected you'd call in your favor for a number of things but I never suspected you'd call it in to prevent a classmate from being expelled." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed and nodded, "Me neither but here we are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you regretting it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku continued to walk through the halls waving hello to some of the staff they passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no I don't, he was grieving and went about the wrong way of dealing with it," Izuku made it to Nezu's office and opened the door, "but as you said, he's only getting this one chance and nothing else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku kneels and assists Nezu in climbing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I suppose we'll see what path he chooses, but I must say you were very brutal in the way you're doing this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shrugs and waves goodbye to the small president. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe but he would never listen to anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iida smiles at his brother, "it's good to see you moving around Tensei!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is. It. True?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iida frowns in his seat adjusting his wrapped arm in a more comfortable position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Tensei but I'm not following."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tensei took a deep breath as he gripped the armrest of his wheelchair, the aluminum frame creaking from the strain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you try to murder someone?" He asked again with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He crippled you." Tenya answered cooly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't the answer Tensei had hoped he'd get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his fist down on his chair in frustration, "Dammit Tenya what were you thinking!? Do you understand what you were trying to do, you used my name as a reason to murder someone, you wore the title of Ingenium as you attempted it!" He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what was I supposed to do, just let him go, ignore what he did to my brother!" Tenya was now on his feet screaming back at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Tensei answer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenya actually stumbled back down to the couch, deep confusion on his face as he tried to understand what his brother just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tensei on his end leaned heavily into his chair and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're eighteen Tenya, you just entered U.A, you aren't supposed to go out hunting serial killers much less hunting them down in an attempt to kill them in some revenge scheme!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He crippled you, how can you tell me that I was just supposed to let it go?" Tenya just couldn't understand, his role model, his brother, his </span>
  <b>hero </b>
  <span>was telling him he should have just let Stain go!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tensei stares his brother down with tired eyes and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's part of the job Tenya, heroes live dangerous lives, very few of us actually live long enough to retire, this" he gestures to his legs "is better than retiring because my ashes are resting in a vase next to the previous Ingeniums."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenya looked like he wanted to argue more but Tensei stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were barely one year old when Dad died, I was barely a side kick for three, when he was killed by a villian in a bang heist gone wrong what do you think I did?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captured them." Iida answered without pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I buried him and after that I took up the mantle of Ingenium."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tensei looked Tenya straight in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because the family I still had was more important to me than petty revenge, you aren't ready to be Ingenium, and until I see that you are you'll need a different hero name." And with that Tensei pushed himself to the door and opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm disappointed in you Tenya." Without looking back he left the room leaving a weeping Tenya alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nemuri was grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunty Nemi can we go faster I wanna see papa!" Eric asked as she sat in the ravenette's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like any good aunty she started walking faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry sweetie I guess I zoned out for a moment, don't worry your papa should still be in the gym training!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today Nemuri was supposed to be giving Eri a light art history lesson but it quickly fell into her teaching Eri some basics for drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" Eri shouted, gripping tightly to Nemuri's fluffy sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That yay fueled the pro to speed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"A crownless prince?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah t-t-that's what she c-called me!" Izuku wheezed through his gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish hummed in thought as she increased the weight of the hydronic weights Izuku was currently bench pressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means what it means, a prince without a crown."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-but d-d-doesn't that m-mean I'm r-related to a k-king!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish increased the weight again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-w-why?!" He wheezed pushing up against the machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to suffer for long as his saviors finally arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa are you here!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri ran through the g doors followed quickly by Nemuri. Eri stepped closer to the machine and hugged Trish's leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Grandma Trish!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish lifts up Eri, sitting the girl on her hip, ruffling her white hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi hun how are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While those two talked Nemuri froze and zeroed in on izuku, how his arms flexed as they pushed up against the hydraulics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-h-hi Ms. Kayama h-how are you?."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped up to his bringing her attention away from his body. The revenette tugged on her sweater's sleeve and gave him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm doing great, I've been enjoying the peace and quiet with all the hero course students off, and Eri has been a delight to teach!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku returned her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just two more Izuku and you can stop." Trish commanded with an equally as serious Eri mirroring her command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just two more papa I know you can do it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku wasn't going to disappoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaking arms he pushed up against the machine and finally Trish turned it off the hydraulics hissing as they rose up leaving Izuku panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was horrible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish shrugged and put Eri down, the small girl stepping closer to Izuku and pats his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay papa, you did a good job!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get too close sweetie, papa's very sweaty at the moment" he warned weakly, trying desperately to regain any energy at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri being the responsible adult, she grabbed a towel and pressed it down on Izuku's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here you go big guy, maybe clean yourself up a bit." She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was definitely not an attempt to feel him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wow he's like marble…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Ms. Kayama."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please call me Nemuri."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinks as he wipes his hands and face, "oh um, okay Nemuri, again thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri nods and walks over to Trish leaving the father and daughter to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You done flirting with my student?" The blonde teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri huffed, moving her hair over her shoulder to hide her lightly flushed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, what were you making him do, I've seen him dig his classmates out of a rock slide and look barely winded."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish frowned a little, "why did he need to dig his classmates out of a rock slide?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri began picking at her sleeve, "it's not something to be overly upset at but I'm not happy about it either, during a rescue exercise where we were simulating an earthquake in a mountain zone Aizawa executed one if his "logical ruzes" and didn't tell them about the after shock that would happen after. It's pretty easy to guess what happened afterwards."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were buried under the ensuing rockslide."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri nods, "Not everyone was caught in it of course, Todoroki managed to catch himself and a couple of classmates, Tokoyami protected himself and Tooru, and Kirishima stood his ground, everyone else went tumbling down. Once the dust had settled those that weren't injured quickly moved to get everyone out, there weren't any major injuries most being scrapes and bruises except Jiro had a broken ankle." Nemuri shivers at the memory of the glare Izuku shot at Aizawa, "Izuku wasn't happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish nods, watching Eri tell Izuku about her day, "He values those closest to him, I'd imagine one of them getting hurt would make him angry. Wait why were you there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All Might couldn't make it...again. You still haven't answered my question, what were you making him do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish just points to the hydraulic bench press's control panel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"40 TONS!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm had him do three hundred presses for his final work out of the day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemuri pinched the bridge of her nose trying to digest this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're insane." She mumbled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all are." Was the blonde's response.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I've started working on a new fic, the first chapter is up now and you can check it out if you'd like!</p><p>I don't know how it'll affect my uploading but for those that enjoy reading my story don't worry I'm not gonna take a break from Decendent of Sparda!</p><p>I'll figure out a schedule at some point but for now I'll be doing my best!</p><p>Like always please leave your thoughts in the comments, I enjoy reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. That time I punched a building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku needed to hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to be faster!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dashes out the alley and froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl with ginger hair and brown eyes smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn't feel like Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku's eyes snapped open, he clenched his jaw tight, drowning the scream that tried to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to wake Eri up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took slow deep breaths, counting to ten before releasing them. He repeated this over and over until his heart rate dropped back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fuck not again.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over at his alarm clock, a sigh escapes his lips seeing it's four am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spends the rest of the morning trying to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The internships have officially ended and slowly class 1-A returned to the dorms ready to spend the weekend recovering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One particular student was unusually excited to be back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, the moment he arrived he ran into the kitchen area and tugged in Izuku's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me to see my mother." Todorki repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh" Izuku took the pan off the stove and deposited the fluffy pancake on Eri's plate, "don't drown it in syrup."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric pouted, "it was only one time" and carefully started pouring the syrup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that done Izuku turned back to Todoroki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure I'll take you to see her, but we're going to wait for Eri to finish eating first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dual quirked boy turned to the small unicorn child and stared directly into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please eat faster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grabbed Todoroki by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry sweetie take your time, uncle Shoto is just being silly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Eri nod as he dragged Todoroki to one of the separate dining tables and sat him down. Saboten appeared in his hands in its staff form before breaking off into circular segments that clicked together turning it into a whip with a three-digit claw at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tied him to the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki decided he'd like to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Todoroki I swear to all the gods if you don't stop pacing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Eri had finished her pancakes Izuku untied Todoroki and guided him to the teacher's housing area. They've been standing in front of Trish's house for five minutes now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what, I don't think I'm ready, let's go back. I'll try again tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Izuku grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You interrupted breakfast with my daughter, I'm going to make you see your mom." Izuku said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a very warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri stepped up to Todoroki and tugged on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Sho."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried very hard not to cry at his new title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" He asked with a bland tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to hold your hand, I always feel better when papa holds mine when I'm scared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl just smiles, "Papa says it's easier to be brave when you know you're not alone, I think that's how he said it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoto stared at her, she stared back with wide innocent eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered his hand and she took it with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midoriya can you kno-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had already rung the doorbell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking Todoroki straight in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're evil."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm grumpy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a familiar voice greeted them, one Todoroki hadn't heard in a very, very long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello how may I, Oh Izuku, how are you, sorry but Trish is in a meeting and Inko left for work." Rei greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Rei, sorry for coming here so early in the day but I wanted to introduce you to someone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stepped aside, revealing the nervous Todoroki behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi mom...how are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood silently, neither knowing what to do after having been separated for so long. Rei looked like she wanted to speak but hesitated, returning to fiddling with the bottom of her white shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it was Eri who helped them reconnect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small girl squeezed Shoto's hand and tugged him forward, putting his hand into Rei's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough for them to finally hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, they're crying now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku quietly picked Eri up and disappeared just as quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were far away enough and inside the dorms again Eri spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I do the right thing papa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His response was a gentle kiss on her horn, bringing a giggle out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, you did, now I believe this calls for a reward!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as he sat her down on the counter. Izuku went into one of the high cabinets and pulled out a bottle of caramel sauce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri gasped once it all clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caramel apple!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku laughed as he pulled out a ramekin and drained some caramel sauce into it. He turned around pulling out a cutting board, peeling, and sliced two green apples to serve on a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'll pretend to not notice Eri stealing some caramel from the ramekin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Around midday the dorm was filled with almost all of its occupants, maybe four or five we're still missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, most of them were in the living room talking about what their internships were like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still don't know how I broke Kendo's arm, it's so frustrating and I still feel so bad about it!" Ochako rants ruffling her hair into a frizzy nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean wouldn't using your quirk on her make it easier to throw her?" Jiro suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's impressive anyways, it takes a good bit of sugar to give me the strength to break a bone from somewhere in the arm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Satou with bewildered expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaminari was the first to break the silence "How would you know that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the baker began to explain himself Izuku felt his phone vibrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku pulled it out and smiled at the caller ID. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Police girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and headed upstairs to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Seras what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Izuku how ya been!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku was making his way down the stairs a few minutes later with his guitar bag slung over his shoulder and wearing his black jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going greenie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped and turned around to see Kyouka standing behind him arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hi Kyo!" He beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musician blushed at the nickname and turned her head away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey, so where are you going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned to face her fully, he tried to think of something to say that wasn't overly honest about his destination but lying had never been his strong suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just going to go see a friend, she's visiting Japan for the week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka squints at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That can't be good.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steps down closer to him, before taking a couple of steps back to regain her height advantage over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't pry too much into what's really going on but just remember, I have super hearing so secrets aren't really something I can avoid." Her stern voice made it clear that she knew something of his destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-right, I'll um try to be careful." He moved to go down the stairs but Kyouka cleared her throat, catching his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-If I stay quiet about your phone call" she hesitated for a moment but continued, "w-would I get a reward for it?" She asked softly clicking the tips of her Jack's together blushing at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't see him almost have a heart attack and hold himself back from banging against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'THAT WAS SO FUCKEN CUTE WHAT THE FUCK!?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got himself together and gently pats her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, anything y-you want." He mumbled hoping his blush wasn't too noticeable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-cool, now get going you don't want to make your friend wait." She turned around and quickly ran up the stairs, leaving Izuku to be on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he crossed the U.A gates he felt someone lean against him pulling him down and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How ya doin ya little tyke!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku laughed, picking the british woman up in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been forever since I've seen you Seras!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire queen laughed as she returned the hug. The two finally separated and the two got a better look at one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seras was wearing black leggings with a pair of denim shorts over top and brown boots, under her white cardigan was a plain burgundy t-shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice jacket Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Trish got it for me, now tell me about this mission I'm helping you with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seras nods and they start walking towards a parked car, "it's simple really, some wack job is hiding in an abandoned apartment complex with some ghouls and we're charged with extermination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright sounds simple, let's get going I told my daughter I'd be back as quick as I can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seras stopped and tugged down on his jacket, "I'm sorry what!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyouka slammed her door closed and jumped onto her bed screaming into a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I just did that, what was I thinking!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out another scream against the pillow. After a couple more screams she gets out of bed and composes herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that's enough screaming, let's move on." She told herself and opened her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seras and Izuku had been making their way from top to bottom, they hadn't found anything of interest much less the vampire that created all the ghouls inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until they reached the underground storage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku taps Ivory against his shoulder, "I'm not doing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look just do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seras points the tip of her high powered rifle at the large hole in the concrete floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm not jumping in there, it reeks of rotten blood!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why do I have too!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued this back and forth before the floor caves beneath them sending them both down into the rotting darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady had received quite the warm welcome once Kyouka had brought her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she tends to avoid Mina and Tooru, too much flash photography.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest were cool in her books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was currently curled atop of Eri's lap, enjoying the gentle rubs the young was giving her back as she watched the movie everyone had agreed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was The incredibles today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall things were peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku and Seras were laughing their asses off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't be funny, it was actually very horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was just too funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo had landed in a large room illuminated by pulsing red flesh. At the back of the room was the source of it all, the mutilated body of the vampire they were after was half buried in the pulsing gore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What made this so funny to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seras had filled him in on the way here that this vampire had challenged the Hellsing organization, claiming that he was now unbeatable even to them thanks to his tamed demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That arrogant asshole was currently being consumed by said demon and was minutes away from death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I-I'm absolutely fucken CREASING!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-shut up we n-need to get t-this over with!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fucken can't! He was so fucken arrogant but he cocked up so bad he's now food!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room suddenly began to shake, they turned their heads to the vampire's corpse and saw it slip open at his stomach exposing rows upon rows of teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ew." Seras cringed and Izuku agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sections of flesh pooled together over the walls, creating loud wet sloshing sounds as they formed into long thick tentacles that broke off from the walls swinging down towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sidestepped away, Seras shooting at the tentacle, the high caliber shell tearing it apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many more tore themselves out of the walls and attacked. Izuku grabbed Rebellion from his back, dashing forward cutting two down before jumping back letting the vampire queen get her swing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her left arm lost its solid human shape, the mass of black, gold, orange, and red energy exploded into a giant claw that cut through their target's attack. The claw shrunk back down to a normal size, the energy still shifting about as she continued to run forward with Izuku behind her firing his twin pistols at the mass's center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing screamed with annoyance at the twos unwillingness to just die and became more aggressive in its attacks, shaking the building above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to hurry this up!" Izuku yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seras only nodded, "I guess it's a full on charge now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved faster, Izuku throwing Rebellion like a javelin nailing one of the abomination's many eyes...he thought those were eyes, and summoned Fenrir to his hands and feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever you're ready!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good, don't go easy on him bean sprout!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued forward tearing through the wall of flesh and bone the abomination created to stop them, it landed a hit or two but those weren't enough to stop them. They broke through the last of the tentacles and each pulled back a fist, letting out a war cry as they punched the demons upper half causing it to explode, shattering the wall behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could celebrate, everything started coming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~×~×~×~×~×~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's 8 pm and Izuku hasn't come back yet and some we're getting worried, others not so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouka was one of the worried ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things only got worse when Izuku actually showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the common room covered in dust, his clothes torn except for his jacket somehow, with an equally ruffled blonde woman following behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stumbled over to one of the kitchen tables and dropped onto the seats staring off into space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If anyone and I mean anyone dares raise ya voice I will beats ya within an inch of ya life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seras please don't threaten my classmates with bodily harm." Izuku weakly pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde grunts sagging even more on the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Papa!" Eri greeted as she climbed on to his lap with a napkin, whipping down his dusty face much to everyone's amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this the little girl ya told me about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm she's my daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri turns to Seras and bows her head, "h-hello."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eric this is my friend Seras Victoria, she's from London."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri's eyes shine turning fully to Seras, "I-isn't that in the place that has a queen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seras lazily nods, "mhmm I've even met her before. She's nice if a little crazy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa, papa can we go to the place where the queen is?!" She asked excitedly, ignoring the chuckles around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure Eri, we can go during spring break." He answered, smiling at her enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Shinso walks into the common room and stares at Izuku and the stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to you two?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A building fell on us." Izuku answers automatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT!?" His classmates yelled, apparently ready for many different answers but the one they got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku had to shoot up and hold Seras back from making true on her threat from earlier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really have anything smto say but I hope y'all are being safe and doing the best you can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>